


Brutal Beginning (Book One)

by rhysmorgen



Series: Belonging To My End [1]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Abuse, Adult Language, Alternate Universe, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Bottom Kurama, Bottom Uzumaki Naruto, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Depression, F/F, F/M, Gen, High School, Humor, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Love Story, M/M, Mild Fluff, Multi, Nothing Will Resolve Quickly, Polyamory, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Psychological Trauma, Rape/Non-con - Freeform, Reader Discretion is Advised, Realistic Everything, Self-Harm, Sexual Content, Slice of Life, Slow Burn, Threats of Rape/Non-Con, Threesome - F/F/F, Threesome - M/M/M, Top Hatake Kakashi, Top Uchiha Sasuke, Tragedy, canon-divergence, f/f - Freeform, m/m - Freeform, mature content
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-28
Updated: 2019-07-10
Packaged: 2019-10-18 04:21:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 9
Words: 74,619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17573771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rhysmorgen/pseuds/rhysmorgen
Summary: This is Naruto AU Fanfic.Naruto Uzumaki is about to be adopted by Madara Uchiha. A kind man looking to adopt a child and pass on his legacy. Madara thinks Naruto will fit in with his cousin and nephews; Obito, Shisui, Itachi, and Sasuke. He's pretty sure his sister and brother-in-law, Mikoto and Fugaku, will adore him as well.Only there's darkness swirling in Naruto. And things are about to get brutal for him. A new beginning will quickly turn into a nightmare for one fourteen-year-old boy. He has a lot of changes coming his way.So hang on and get ready. This story will be a series, following Naruto through each year of High School. It'll frustrate you, excite you, bring you joy, and tragedy.Hopefully, Naruto can find the light at the end of the tunnel and escape his brutal beginning.———Warnings: Yaoi, cursing, violence, sexual violence, suicidal themes, torture, etc.READER DISCRETION IS ADVISED———Beta'd by Daddy1LuciferNaruto is a trademark of VIZ Media, story and original characters are copyright 2002 Masashi Kishimoto, all rights reserved.





	1. Who the Hell is This?

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone!
> 
> This is a story that suddenly brewed itself in my brain and demanded to be written. I plan to make this a four book series. Following each year of High School. Please heed all the tags. Straight up, I have no relationships solidified. For some reason when I write, the characters take control and while I think one relationship will happen, it will, but then it changes. So! We shall see. I also want several of the final partnerships to be a secret so they can surprise you.
> 
> Please just know I do not pull my punches. I describe things graphically. I will not leave anything to the imagination. I like to describe things to make you all feel what the characters are feeling. To feel their pain, their pleasure, their happiness. So just know that any abusive, non-con, dub-con, self-harm, etc will be fully described. If you have issues with that, I suggest you not read this. The last thing I want is to worsen anyone's mental health. 
> 
> Otherwise please freely enjoy my story and leave comments. I love to read comments, and I try my best to respond to each one, every time. This story will also be up on my Wattpad.
> 
> Also, if you find that you like my writing style and the way I write things, please check out my Time-Travel Naruto Fanfic! It's currently on-going and will have a total of three books to the series!  
> https://archiveofourown.org/works/16467539/chapters/38566316
> 
> I NEED TO MAKE THIS PERFECTLY CLEAR!  
> 1\. I DO NOT CONDONE RAPE  
> 2\. I DO NOT CONDONE ABUSE OF ANY KIND  
> 2\. TRIGGER WARNINGS ARE PRESENT FOR A REASON  
> 3\. I DO NOT PULL PUNCHES - I WILL WRITE EVERYTHING  
> 4\. I DO NOT CENSOR MY WRITING - IT CAN BE GRAPHIC IN DETAIL
> 
> I firmly believe we need to stop censoring everything. Rape is not taboo, it is cruel and violent. It needs exposure. As does abuse and suicide. We can't keep ignoring these things. Abuse, suicide, and rape exist. They need to be portrayed accurately, seen, acknowledged. So, no, I won't hide it from you. I won't censor this story in any way. YOU are choosing to read this story. I am NOT forcing you. Please remember that.
> 
> Having said that! If you or someone you know is suffering from any of those things, please seek out help. There is help everywhere. I've included some links to help.  
> https://www.crisistextline.org  
> http://suicidehotlines.com  
> http://suicidehotlines.com/national.html  
> http://suicidehotlines.com/canada.html  
> http://suicidehotlines.com/international.html
> 
> ON WITH THE SHOW!!!

The smell of medium quality dark roast coffee wafted into the air, leaking out of the kitchen and calling forth a blond from the depths of the small room fondly referred to as the library of the orphanage. Naruto quietly slipped into the kitchen and snuck himself a mug of coffee. He was fourteen, so the Matron of the orphanage forbad him from drinking the delicious aromatic drink. Naturally, he stole mugs of it whenever he could.

Naruto heard someone clear their throat as he quietly sipped his newly hazelnut creamed coffee. He turned slowly, blue eyes widening when he saw not only the Matron but a tall, broad-shouldered man who looked like he had been designed and created in some lab focused on building the sexiest man alive.

Swallowing the hot liquid roughly Naruto blushed and gave a sheepish grin. "Mornin' Matron!"

The matron lifted a delicate brow and crossed her arms under her chest. "Naruto, this is why you aren't growing taller."

"Pfft! That's just a silly rumour. Coffee doesn't stunt your growth." he rolled his eyes, sipping his delicious brain juice. He had ADHD and coffee, well caffeine, really helped him out.

The matron sighed and shook her head in defeat. "At least be a good boy and introduce yourself to our guest."

Naruto's blue gaze slipped to the tall, dark, and adonis masterpiece. "U-uh..." He swallowed again, practically hiding behind his mug. "I-I'm... Naruto U-uzumaki.."

The man's eyes squinted some as he gave a brilliant, sultry smile. "The pleasure is mine, Naruto. My name is Madara Uchiha." He held out a hand for the boy to shake.

"O-oh ri-right..." Quickly setting his mug down he wiped his hands off on his pants legs and stretched out a far smaller hand that was slowly being consumed by the sleeve of his comfy and somewhat fluffy large-necked turtle neck sweater. His tan hand disappeared into the searing warmth of Madara's large, oddly pale hand. Naruto blushed and lifted his shoulders, feeling the reality of how tiny he was compared to the grown man in front of him. "N-nice to meet you..."

Madara's dark reddish-brown eyes observed Naruto with growing interest, grinning gently. "No need to be nervous." He gave the small, slender hand a gentle squeeze before releasing it.

Naruto smiled a little with a small chuckle and a nod. "S-sure.." He quickly grabbed up his mug and started to tottle off in the direction of his room.

"Where are you going, Naruto?" The blond turned to look at the matron again with a confused expression. "Silly boy. This man is here to adopt you."

The sound of a mug filled with hot coffee shattering on the tiles of the kitchen floor cut through the silence of the first floor like an atomic bomb going off, the silence now amplified. The matron had jumped in surprise, and Madara blinked in a bit of shock at the boy's reaction.

"A-a-adopt.. m-m-me..?" Naruto stood shell-shocked, rooted to the spot. Even as his feet burned beyond all reason from the freshly brewed and now split coffee at his feet.

Matron squeaked in concern. "Don't move Naruto! Stay right there! You're barefoot and could hurt yourself!"

Madara easily stepped forward, his boots crunching on the glass of the mug as he looked down at Naruto. "I'm going to pick you up and put you on the counter, alright? You're standing in hot coffee, kiddo." He offered a kind smile.

Scooping the boy up from under his arms; one arm wrapping around Naruto's waist and the other slipping under his thighs as he hoisted him up. He moved to the counter by the sink and sat him down before grabbing a hand towel and wetting it was cold water. He proceeded to clean the coffee off and tend to the redness of Naruto's bare feet with the wet, cold towel.

All Naruto could do was stare at this man, Madara, in unhindered shock and awe. This man, whom he had never seen before, wanted to adopt him. HIM! Naruto Uzumaki! He was fourteen! No one wanted him! He could read and write, he came from an abusive and dark past, he had attitude problems, problems with authority, sucked at school, and just generally wasn't the ideal candidate for being adopted. So why him?

Madara noticed the boy was staring at him and he chuckled. "Something on my face?"

Naruto squeaked and immediately looked down. "N-no." He swallowed and cleared his throat. "Why me? There's...there's better kids here and younger ones..."

Madara's hands stilled his right eyebrow lifting in a graceful arch. "What does that have to do with anything? I don't want a perfect or young child. I want to help someone who reminds me of myself." He smiled. "You, Naruto, are perfect and will fit right in. You'll even have cousins." He looked down. "How about we spend the day together, and you decide whether or not we'll be a good fit?"

"Me... you want me to decide?" Naruto stared at the man again.

"Of course. This is your life, Naruto. I do not want nor would I ever dream of forcing you to come live with me and be my son." Madara gave the foot in his hand a reassuring squeeze before going back to work. The matron was in the background cleaning up the liquid and broken glass.

Naruto blinked and looked down at the man's hands expertly tending to his red and stinging feet. Why hadn't he noticed the pain until just then? Maybe the shock of the idea someone wanting him broke his brain for a hot minute.

Rubbing his tongue against the inside of his cheek, Naruto looked away at the wall in thought. "I...guess that'll work?" He gave a sheepish smile and lifted his shoulders.

"Wonderful!" Madara grinned, tossing the wet towel into the sink with a careless wet SMACK noise. "You hungry?"

Naruto's entire being seemed to light up like the sun when the idea of food was mentioned. "Uhm YES!" He beamed loudly. Of course, upon realising his outburst he quietly lifted his shoulders, ducked his head, and covered his mouth with his hands, blushing brightly.

Madara chuckled. "Go get changed, and we'll head out. You get to pick where we eat. I believe the Matron mentioned you liked Japanese style Ramen?"

Naruto actually gasped loudly and stared at Madara, one could almost see the heart eyes beating at the man. His voice was quiet and rushed. "I love ramen so much... it's my klondike bar... I'd do anything for it... including stab someone." His wide-eyed, angelic expression got a little creepy with the hungry smile that etched along his lips.

There was no stopping the genuine laugh that slipped from Madara. "Ramen it is!" He smiled at the blond, watching the kid hop from the counter and bolt for the stairs to his room in the 12 bedroom home designed to house orphans.

The matron finished cleaning up and smiled. "I think you two will work out great. He's already enamoured with you." She bat her eyelashes at Madra, leaning towards him suggestively.

"Yes, he's an interesting kid." Madara kept his attention in the direction Naruto had disappeared. Ignoring the matron and her glaringly obvious attraction to him. The man was used to that kind of attention. He was dressed for as well. Dark denim slim-fit jeans, black combat-style motorcycle boots, a deep maroon almost black tee, and a black motorcycle leather jacket. His long black hair did nothing to take away from his overly manly physique and face.

The matron let her eyes drink in the man before her before clearing her throat. "I noticed on your application it says complicated for relationship status... I don't mean to pry, but seeing as you want to adopt Naruto.."

Madara seemed to stiffen and slowly looked down at the woman. "Ah... my partner recently had a terrible accident, losing sight in his left eye. He is struggling and has chosen to take some time away from me." He offered a thin smile, crossing his arms over his chest, his body language defensive.

Realising her misstep she blushed and looked down. "My apologies. I don't mean to pry. But, I need to make sure Naruto will be going to a good, healthy home. He's been through a lot over the years..."

"How long has he been at Konoha Orphanage?" Madara inquired as they continued to wait for the boy.

"Since he was five..." She gave an awkward, hesitant smile. "His father and mother died in front of him." She gave a heavy sigh. "He still has night terrors and PTSD from it."

Madara knit his brow, looking back towards the stairs as he moved from the kitchen. "Died how?"

"Murdered, in their home." The matron replied.

That caught him a bit off guard. He was expecting a traumatic car accident, not murder. "Damn..." He shook his head. "Did they ever catch the person or people?"

"No. They've never been caught. The case is still open." She huffed in upset, hugging herself. "He still gets letters from the killers on the anniversary every year."

"Seriously? That's sick." Madara sneered, not liking that one bit. He would have to take care of that nonsense immediately, if not sooner.

“I completely agree…” The matron sighed and looked up the stairs. “Naruto! Sweetie, hurry up! Don’t make Uchiha-san wait!” She hesitated and glanced at the man. “There’s a rumor...around town… that you belong to the Akatsuki Motorcycle Gang…”

“It is a Motorcycle Club, not a gang. I run an auto body shop, we are nothing but mechanics who love motorcycles.” A sharp grin stretched on Madara’s face.

The matron's expression eased noticeably. She probably hadn't even been aware of her tense features. As she was about to yell for Naruto again, the blond suddenly appeared in front of them. She gave a small noise of surprise and smiled. He had on black doc martens with skeleton hands that looked like one was gripping his foot from underneath and another skeleton hand gripping at his heel and ankle from the ground. His distressed black skinny jeans tucked into the boots, he had a chain going from a front belt loop to his back pocket, on the chain was a small silver skull dangling from it. He had on a band tee and a dark heather grey hoodie with a black canvas jacket over it. His blond hair topped off with a dark grey baggy, slouch beanie. He looked adorable and like an alt-skater punk.

"Well look at you!" Madara chuckled, his dark chestnut eyes glinting with amusement and appreciation.

Naruto blushed and looked down. "T-too much? I like clothes...wh-when I can afford them..."

Madara blinked and lowered from his tall position to be at eye level with Naruto. "No shame in wanting to look good." He grinned and winked at the boy. "Take pride in your appearance and others will too." Naruto beamed up at him and bounced a little. Madara was struggling with how adorable the boy was. "C'mon kiddo." He put his large hand on Naruto's head, steering the boy to the front door.

As they stepped out of the orphanage, Naruto headed for a black pickup truck in the parking lot. Madara lifted a brow and watched the boy go to the truck and turn to look at him in confusion.

Madara chuckled and stepped over to a black Harley Davidson. "This is my ride." He winked, pulling off his spare full closure helmet and holding it out to Naruto.

"Oh. My. God." Naruto breathed out his words as he inched towards the monster of a motorcycle. He swallowed thickly and gingerly took the helmet, hugging it to his chest. "This...is AWESOME!"

"Glad you're excited," Madara smirked, pulling on his own helmet and closing the blackout visor. He slid onto the bike, lifting the kickstand with his boot and levelling the behemoth out. "Climb on."

Naruto repeatedly bounced while he popped on his helmet, closing the matching blackout visor. He climbed onto the back of the bike and clung tightly, and close to Madara.

"Good boy." A dark chuckle slipped free as he lifted slightly and kickstarted the bike in one smooth go. It usually took the average man a couple attempts, but he had it roaring to life on the first try. Once they were settled, and Madara made sure Naruto's hands were clasped, and he was hanging on tightly enough he slipped on his motorcycle gloves, revved the bike, and peeled out of the parking lot.

Naruto gripped tighter to Madara as they skidded off onto the main streets, having to hold back a surprised squeal. But he could still feel Madara’s chuckle rumble in his thick torso. Was it a bad thing to be attracted to your potential foster father? Probably.

Throughout the ride, Naruto eventually relaxed, but he stayed close to Madara. The man smelled divine, and everything Naruto felt was perfectly sculpted muscle under the leather jacket and shirt. His fingers pressed against the man's abdomen, feeling the muscles twitch and respond. Naruto swallowed thickly and closed his eyes, wondering if he could relax his hands in such a way that he could go lower without Madara noticing immediately or suspecting the fourteen-year-old was doing it on purpose.

Madara's gaze dropped to watched Naruto's hands every few seconds in quick glances. Was the boy feeling him up? It couldn't be a conscious thing, could it? His eyes widened slightly behind his blackout visor when felt nimble, slender fingers dance across his belt buckle and skim just barely over his zipper before gripping back into his shirt. This kid was ballsy. Or the kid didn't realise he did it. Or the third option hadn't noticed his left hand wandering and then when he did he yanked it back to its proper place. Madara wondered if the boy might be gay, which was not an issue. Madara was gay himself, so that fact only made him want to save the kid and adopt him even more. Perhaps his lover would come back to him if he witnessed him being fatherly to a gay boy? That wasn't the main reason he wanted to adopt and chose Naruto. But the thought did creep up now and then.

Licking his lips Naruto pressed himself to Madara's brick wall of a back, closing his eyes again. He couldn't believe he'd actually gone through with it. And from what he could tell from his glancing exploration was that Madara was most certainly well endowed. How did this man even exist? He was tall as fuck, ripped, broad-shouldered, and he oozed sex appeal. Then on top of it all, he was kind, charming, and friendly. He was the perfect man. Naruto already wanted to live with him.

The bike slowed to a stop, and Naruto looked around, then up at the Ramen shop. It was Ichiraku Ramen! He smiled wide at it, this man was a god. "This is my favourite shop!" He chirped loudly, even though the bike's engine cut off.

Madara chuckled, pulling his helmet off and locking it onto the bike. "The Matron told me. I'm glad she was right." He turned and looked at the boy, Naruto's arms still around his torso, hands curled into his shirt.

"You're the best ever." Naruto grinned happily, still clung to the man. His thighs squeezed Madara's hips, and he felt his breath hitch. Blushing brightly he pulled away and slipped off the bike, tugging his helmet off, his beanie flying off and landing on Madara's thigh. Naruto blinked at the article of clothing like it had done him a great injustice. He went to grab it, and Madara's hand covered his. He looked up with big eyes. "S-sorry.." He jerked his hand away quickly and looked away.

"Not a problem." Madara smiled calmly, picking up the beanie and fitting it on Naruto's head how he remembered seeing it at the orphanage. "There." He stepped off the bike after kicking out the stand, took the helmet from the kid and locked it to the bike as well. "Shall we?" He grinned, holding his arm out in a gesture for Naruto to go ahead.

Madara held the door open for Naruto as they walked inside, his sight resting solely on the blond boy with a smile. He felt like this was a good move for him. He knew he would never have a biological child and he wanted to pass his legacy on somehow. Sure he had his nephews, but he wanted a kid of his own.

The almost oppressive silence of the shop drew him from his train of thought. He looked up and saw the cooks staring at them then noticed Naruto was staring awkwardly to the right. His dark reddish-brown gaze followed the boy's gaze to see the very nephews he'd been thinking about.

"Obito, Shisui, Itachi, Sasuke... what are you boys doing here?" Obito was his cousin, but the other three were his nephews.

"The better question is why do you have a kid with you?" Naruto looked at the one who spoke first, fidgeting and stepping somewhat behind Madara like a nervous toddler.

The new guy, with short spikey black hair and scars on the right side of his face, had on a leather jacket just like Madara's but it had patches all over it. Madara's was clean of patches except for three. On the back was a large red cloud outline in white and black, under that it said 'AKATSUKI MC.' and then under that it said 'PRESIDENT'. On the front was an ID card sized version of that over his left breast.

Next to him was another guy with short black spiky, slightly longer than the first, he also had one leather jacket with patches all over it. "Should we be concerned?" He said, lifting a brow as he examined Naruto with his piercing gaze.

"Are we in human trafficking now?" Said the one sitting across from the second guy. This one had long black hair tied off at his shoulders. Same leather jacket, but a very calm and relaxed gaze. He was incredibly hard to read.

"He looks like a loser." The fourth said, sitting next to the long-haired guy. This dude was weird looking. His hair reminded Naruto of a duck's butt, and he had a superiority complex air about him. Like he thought he was hot shit, but he wasn't. This kid looked Naruto's age, and he didn't have a leather jacket on, he had a bomber jacket instead.

Madara sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. "I'm hoping to adopt him." He smiled gently at Naruto and nudged him forward. "This is Naruto." He looked down at the blond in encouragement. "This is Obito, Shisui, Itachi, and Sasuke. Obito is my cousin, the other three are my nephews."

“You...want to adopt him,” Obito said, still wondering why the kid was there or why they both were at the ramen shop. “Did you kidnap him?”

Shisui snorted, elbowing Obito in the side. “Should we be concerned as to why you wanna adopt of a darker skinned, blond kid?” Shisui yelped, getting a firm kick to the shin from Itachi.

Itachi smiled at Naruto. “Hey, cutie. I’m Itachi, it’s nice to meet you. I look forward to you joining the Uchiha family."

At Itachi's charming introduction Sasuke rolled his eyes and sighed, just staring at the blond. "He still looks like a stuttering loser." Why the fuck did his brother call him a cutie? Itachi was in college, Naruto was too young for him! And Sasuke wanted him. Not that he would openly admit to that. But the moment he saw the blond his heart stuttered in his chest, and he knew at that moment, he had to have him. Itachi was going to have to fight him for Naruto.

Shisui elbowed Obito again and nodded towards the brothers. Obito snickered, knowing those looks well. He felt sorry for the blond kid.

"I did not kidnap him, Tobi. I'm giving him a chance to choose whether or not he wants to be adopted by me." That seemed to mildly shock everyone at that table. The prevailing thought was that Madara must really want a kid to be so progressive and kind about it. Apparently, they had judged their leader wrongly.

"Nice to meet you all," Naruto bowed a little and then pinned a stoic, indifferent gaze on Sasuke. "Except you, bastard duck butt hair."

The table erupted with laughter, even Itachi was laughing behind a hand as he watched his little brother flare up bright red in anger and embarrassment.

Madara smirked, patting the boy on the shoulder. "I knew I saw fight in you."

"He'll fit in perfectly!" Shisui cackled, tossing his head back.

"I WANNA ADOPT HIM!" Obito wailed in his laughter, smacking the table as tears threatened to spill from how hard he was laughing.

Itachi idly touched the back of Sasuke's hair. "You know... he's kinda right. Your hair does resemble a duck's butt uncannily." Everyone dissolved into further hysterical laughter except Sasuke, and Madara was chuckling.

Slapping Itachi's hand away Sasuke scrapped the feet of the chair against the floor with an ear-shredding noise, making Naruto cringe and cover his ears. He scowled at everyone, then turned a murderous glare at Naruto.

He shoved past Madara and muttered quietly to Naruto. "Better watch your back, yankee."

Naruto flinched back into Madara, away from Sasuke. He looked away, fidgeting with his chain dangling from his hip, his fingers rolling the skull pendant between the pads. Sasuke shoulder checked him as he walked out the door and started walking.

Itachi patted the now empty chair. "Ignore him. He's incredibly emo." Shisui and Obito barked out laughs, nodding in agreement.

"Go ahead, I'll grab another chair." Madara smiled, nudging the boy forward again.

Naruto stumbled forward a bit and hesitantly moved to the table, sitting down next to Itachi. Honestly, without the bastard sitting there, Itachi was handsome. He was more slender in muscle tone than Madara, but he had a sort of quiet strength to him. Like you just knew he could kill someone without batting an eye, and then open a beer and sit down casually, like nothing happened. His intimidation factor was as effortless as Madara's. While Itachi came off like an assassin, Madara came off like a calculating serial killer. Shisui seemed adorable, yet you could just tell he'd easily punch a fucker out without a thought. Obito came off like Shisui did, but the scars made him seem darker, more twisted, like he'd twist the blade in your gut with a grin, just to watch you moan from the added insult to injury. Sasuke just came off like a douche bag. One of those precious, snobby, holier than thou dick heads who were way too big for their britches. Naruto liked him the least.

A weight settled behind Naruto, and he glanced over his shoulder, seeing Itachi leather clad arm resting on the back of his chair. His ocean blue eyes turned curiously up to Itachi where he was greeted with a smooth, gentle smile. It made him blush, and he ducked his head, looking away.

Madara sat down a chair, sliding into it effortlessly, his long legs stretching out, one of them grazing Naruto's shins.

"Dude... Do you always have to stretch out?" Shisui whined, kicking one of Madara's booted feet.

"How is it my fault you're so short?" Madara cocked a brow, smirking.

"OI!" Shisui whined louder. "I'll have you know I grew another inch! I'm 5'10" now! So...suck it, Uncle Mada!"

Madara's eye twitched at the nickname. The brat knew Madara hated that nickname. His eyes narrowed. "You made it all the way to 5'10", huh? What an achievement. Do you want a medal or something?"

Shisui stuck his tongue out and grumped, folding his arms over his chest. "Jerk."

Madara relaxed back in his seat with an easy smirk, his attention turning to Naruto. "Order whatever you like, kiddo. My treat."

Those blue eyes light up like fireworks, and he snatched up the menu Sasuke had left behind. He started reading it diligently, the others chuckling at him, finding the boy adorable.

Naruto turned to Madara, showing him the menu and pointing to what he wanted. "Miso pork ramen... p-please." He smiled brightly.

"Just that?" Madara tilted his head.

"Ye-yeah." Naruto blushed and ducked his head.

"You got it, kid." He snatched up the menu and headed to the cook line, placing the order.

Itachi leaned over some, his voice was quiet, almost intimate as he spoke. "Tell us about yourself, Naruto."

The blond blushed and lifted his shoulder shyly. "N-not much to say... I'm not very interesting."

"I call bullshit."

Itachi tsked. "Language Shisui."

"Yeah, I spoke it." Shisui stuck his tongue out.

"Ignore him." Obito blocked Naruto's sight of Shisui with his hand in front of the others face. "Will you be going to Konoha Academy?"

Naruto sputtered, staring shocked at Obito. "As if! I'm not smart enough for private school..."

Madara sat back down. "Nonsense." He smiled. "If he decides he wants to be adopted, he'll be going to K.A.."

"I...will?" Naruto looked up at his potential foster father.

"Of course. My family has gone to that school for as long as I can remember. And there is no way, if you choose to be, any son of mine will go anywhere but K.A.." He smiled.

Naruto sat back in shock. "Wow." He blinked. "Who would've thought that me... the idiot of Konoha Magnet High would get the opportunity to go to THE most prestigious school in all of Hi no Kuni..."

The table was quiet for a long moment before Itachi took the lead. "You don't seem like an idiot to me, Naruto. You've got a quick wit, which is a sign of intelligence."

A bright blush flushed Naruto's cheeks, and he smiled, looking down. "Thanks."

"You're welcome." Itachi's hand shifted from the back of the boy's chair to squeeze his shoulder comfortingly.

A waiter came over then, setting everyone's orders down. The cooks having been distracted by Madara and Naruto when they'd first walked in. Madara took what Sasuke had ordered, snapping his chopsticks and digging in without another word. Everyone else followed suit, Shisui and Itachi whispering a quiet 'itadakimasu' before beginning to eat.

Naruto snapped his chopsticks, bowed his head a little, mouth a silent 'itadakimasu', and started slurping up the delicious noodles. "It's delicious Teuchi-san! Like always!" The older ramen chef waved a ladle in thanks to the boy before returning to work.

The rest of the time they spent mostly in comfortable silence. Occasional chatter and conversation but Naruto mainly observed. They were enjoying their food too much to really hold consistent conversation. So they primarily joked around, harassed each other, and ate. Naruto was really beginning to like them. They were fun, and Madara seemed like he'd make an excellent father. Naruto just needed to get over his crush on the man so he could call him dad or daddy and not instantly think of kinky things. Cause Madara literally looked like a Biker Daddy and it was everything.

Once they were all done eating Naruto stretched his arms above his head before resting his hands at the back of his neck. "That was the best... Thanks again Uchiha-san."

The other boys snickered, and Madara grunted. "Just call me Madara. None of that Uchiha-san business."

"Oh okay... Ma-madara." Naruto smiled shyly and looked down.

"Is there anything else you wanted to do?" Madara leaned forward on his elbows on the table, tilting his head as he watched the shy boy.

Naruto glanced at Madara and smiled a little more. "Can we go to an arcade?"

"Oh," Obito said.

"My, " Said Shisui.

"GOD." Both Obito and Shisui said in sync.

Everyone looked at the two, and they seemed ready to burst. "WE ARE SO GOING WITH YOU GUYS!" They screamed at Madara and Naruto who just looked at them before Naruto burst into giggles.

"You guys are so juvenile." Itachi shook his head.

"Oh shut up, Ita! Don't even play like you're not gonna go crazy with the first person shooters." Shisui wrinkled his nose playfully at Itachi, grinning.

Itachi cleared his throat, glancing to the side. "I haven't the faintest idea to what you're referring to."

That made Naruto giggle even more, even leaning towards Itachi as he felt genuinely comfortable next to the older boy. Itachi smiled at him, watching his sunshine lit up expression, the boy's joy was contagious.

Madara scooted back and stood. "I suppose it's settled then. We're going to the arcade." Naruto, Shisui, and Obito all jumped up, pumped a fist in the air and cheered. Madara and Itachi looked at each other, and they couldn't hold back to the genuine laughter that slipped from them.

Naruto, Shisui, and Obito all scratched the backs of their head in unison with a sheepish expression. They looked at each other, then their own hands and started laughing, joining in with Madara and Itachi. The group making their way outside.

Naruto nearly skipped over to Madara's bike and straddled the back seat, leaning back on his hands with a grin, biting his bottom lip slightly. Itachi watched his every movement though it looked like he was merely observing the area. Madara walked over to Naruto, unlocking his helmet and handing it to him, the blond immediately put it on with a giggle.

Everyone heard someone clear their throat and all the attention shifted from Naruto and how adorable he was to Sasuke who was leaned against his brother's bike.

Itachi lifted a brow. "I half expected you to have sulked your way home to cry to mommy that someone teased you about your hair." He smirked, slinking over to his bike in smooth, graceful steps. He grabbed up his full helmet up, slipping it on, the visor still up. "You gonna ride bitch?"

Sasuke sneered a little and settled his gaze on Naruto, the boy's position was sexy. His legs spread while he straddled the monster of a bike, leaned back on his hands, completely open and vulnerable. Sasuke was turning fifteen soon, and he was most certainly in the height of his hormones. He wanted to walk right up to Naruto, yank the helmet off, and kiss him breathless.

Instead, he wrinkled his lip in disgust, eyeing the blond like he was pond scum. _Yeah, that'll get Naruto to want to fuck for sure. Why am I like this?_ "Yeah, fine, whatever." Sasuke turned, climbing onto the bike of Itachi's sleeker Harley.

Itachi climbed on after shoving a helmet into Sasuke's gut firmly. He slid his visor closed. "We're all going to the arcade." He heard his little brother groan and he kicked his bike into life, doing it as effortlessly as Madara.

Obito and Shisui got on their bikes and did the same thing, then the three waited for Madara to go first. Madara slid onto his motorcycle, the motorcycle sinking slightly under the man's impressive frame. He kicked the engine on, backed the bike out of the parking spot, revved the engine, then lifted his feet as rode off the moment Naruto wrapped his slender arms around his torso, hugging close.

No one noticed the narrowed and determined expressions from behind blackout visors of two very competitive brother's.

\------

 A/N: I hope you enjoyed chapter one! I don't have a set upload schedule because I don't work well with deadlines. I tend to be a very frequent updater though. My other story, for many many chapters, I updated daily. So, we shall see how this one goes while I continue my other stories.

Please hit the kudos if you haven't, and leave me a comment! Take care!


	2. Do You Even Dance, Bro?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Arcade mischief.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello to you all!
> 
> Here is chapter two of my newest story. I'm still working on my other one. I don't abandon my stories. :) This one is just flowing much easier than The Right Way Around. That one is in a culmination point, everything's coming to a head. So it's far more intense to write. EVERYTHING MUST BE PERFECT! If you haven't seen that story, it's a Naruto Time-Travel Fix-It of sorts. It's dark and twisted and not for the weak hearted or weak stomached.
> 
> Anywho! I hope you enjoy chapter two!
> 
> ON WITH THE SHOW!!!

Naruto had been staring at the massive Dance Dance Revolution machine as he fidgeted, his fingers wrung themselves. He loved DDR and desperately wanted to play it, but it was an annoyance to play alone. How did he know that? Because he usually ended up doing most things alone. The entire orphanage and Konoha Middle School were brutal to him. They knew he came from a family torn apart by a serial killer who chopped his parents up in front of him.

"If you beat me at my favourite game, I'll play DDR are with you." Naruto was gratefully yanked from his dark thoughts and turned his attention to see Itachi stood next to him, with an interested gaze at the very bright, neon-lit DDR machine.

“Huh?” Naruto blinked owl-like blue eyes up at Itachi. "You'd... play with me?" He nibbled on his bottom lip in worry.

Itachi chuckled and brushed some of Naruto's blond hair from his eyes. "Happy to." He'd be lying if he said the boy's blond hair wasn't the softest thing he'd ever touched. “I’d do just about anything to see your face light up like that.”

While to some it may have sounded creepy, to Naruto it was the first real compliment he’d ever gotten. His cheeks instantly dusted pink, and he lifted his shoulders, ducking his head. He felt the pads of Itachi’s fingers that ghosted over his eyebrow; the touch had been whisper-soft. The blond swallowed thickly; his heart thudded in his chest hard enough he was sure Itachi could hear it.

"Are you okay?" Itachi leaned down a bit, tilting his head to look Naruto in the face. He gave another one of his charming smiles, a loose piece of hair slipped into over an eye before it rested on the bridge of his nose.

Naruto's eyes widened, his blush brightened. "I-I'm fine!" He lifted his shoulders and smiled. "Yo-you mentioned a game...I had to play so you'd play with me?" His voice had been quiet and soft, hesitant.

Itachi's smile slipped into an easy grin, his eyes lidded themselves. "Not that you have to... I'd simply enjoy playing my favourite game with you." He straightened up, gently touched Naruto's shoulders to turn him to another large machine with fake guns holstered in front of the screen. "That's my favourite."

They both heard Obito and Shisui cheer on another large machine with two racing motorcycles. Itachi lifted a brow, watched them clamber onto the bikes with such vivid enthusiasm it made them look like kids who had never seen a bike in their lives.

"You two realise that you both have actual motorcycles that you could go race, right now... right?" Itachi kept the lifted brow, watched the two guys older than him. Shisui was several months older, Obito was several years older.

Obito and Shisui looked at each other, then Itachi, then back at each other. They shrugged, fed a ridiculous amount of coins into their fake bikes, and started the game with cheers and high fives.

Naruto giggled, "They're funny."

"They're special ed." Itachi deadpanned, shook his head before he guided Naruto to his favourite first-person shooter. "Remember, you have to get a higher score before I'll do DDR with you." He chuckled and leant down to murmur near Naruto's ear. "You gotta work for me to humiliate myself on a dancing game."

Naruto's blushed returned with a vengeance, and he ducked his head to whisper. "I bet...with your body..." Naruto bit his bottom lip, let it tug itself free from his teeth as he glanced over Itachi's body appreciatively. "you can do a lot more than just dance well.."

Itachi's eyes widened for half a second before they easily lidded themselves as his right eyebrow quirked up slightly, and the left corner of his mouth twitched into a grin. The feeling this kid was going to be the death of him gnawed at him.

"How can I resist encouragement like that?" Itachi tilted his head, looked at Naruto as he stepped in close behind him, his mouth still tantalisingly close to the boy’s ear. If Itachi could have, he would have recorded the tiny little squeak that left had Naruto's soft looking lips. The boy even jumped a little; he was precious.

There had been a commotion to the side of them. The sound of someone spraying their drink in surprise and sputtered from it. Both Naruto and Itachi slowly looked over to see Sasuke’s wide-eyed stare. Itachi tilted his chin up and looked down his nose at his younger brother; his eyebrow lifted higher.

“The hell are you two d-doing?” Sasuke coughed slightly, having had choked on his soda. His nose burned from it, he’d sprayed his drink when he partially heard some of their close quarters murmured words. Sasuke had not been a fan of their conversation. And he didn’t like how close they stood with each other. Itachi should not be that close to Naruto. The blond’s butt practically fit like a puzzle piece to Itachi’s groin, and that was far from okay in Sasuke’s humble opinion.

Naruto blinked. “What’s it look like, dumbass? We’re about to play…” He paused, looked at the name of the game. “Dead Trigger 2…” He looked back at Sasuke like it had been obvious what they were about to do. He did his best to ignore Itachi’s amused little snort and the touch to his waist to encourage by his nimble fingers, heat rushed from the spot the older boy’s hand rested.

Sasuke’s eyes narrowed, he sneered at Naruto. “Was I fucking asking you?” He looked over Naruto as though the blond’s mere existence was offensive to Sasuke’s sensibilities. What the fuck!? Am I in kindergarten or some shit!? Might as well push him in the sandbox and laugh at him… Who the hell bullied their crush nowadays? Sasuke Uchiha, apparently.

That little outburst did not fly with Itachi. His back had straightened minutely as he watched his brother. His other hand slowly slid along Naruto’s right arm, down to his hand before it covered the top of it and moved to take the holstered plastic gun. “You mind, baby brother? We’re kind of busy, and you’re annoying.” Itachi smirked, his other hand that was on the left side of Naruto’s waist moved around him more before it fed coins into the machine. Naruto had been curious as to when he’d gotten those and where he’d hid them.

But that wasn’t really Naruto’s top concern at that moment. No, it was the fucking closeness and the fact he had practically moulded to Itachi’s front, his arm and hand as a marionette doll in Itachi’s gentle, warm grasp. Naruto's heart felt like it would burst from his chest. The heat that seeped from Itachi's body warmed his back, tingles sent down his spine mercilessly. It did not stop there. His hand gripped the gun while Itachi brought it up to level it at the screen, his fingers curled around Naruto’s, and positioned them perfectly.

“Okay…” Murmured Itachi, the side of his head rested against Naruto’s, their cheeks lightly pressed together. “Line the sights with the eye you’re most comfortable with… Good..” His voice was quiet and deep. Itachi’s left hand left the machine and pressed the start button before it returned to Naruto’s hip lightly. “When I say...pull the trigger.” He could feel the boy’s body as it trembled against his, the bloom of heat that rose to Naruto’s skin. “Now.” Naruto fired, his digital bullet sank into a fake zombie’s skull. “Now.” Naruto shot again, and Itachi grinned. The boy was a natural. “Now.” Itachi could feel Naruto’s breaths quicken in excitement. Itachi slowly let his fingers drift from Naruto’s hand to his wrist, and curled them lightly around the small joint, the pads of his fingers directly against Naruto’s pulse. A wicked smirk tugged the corners of his lips, the boy’s pulse was jackhammering. “Now.” He murmured again.

Sasuke had stood there and watched his brother with Naruto as his gaze had grown darker and a glint of not so stable mentality. Itachi had brought that up once to their dad, having mentioned Sasuke’s very questionable behaviour and slightly psychotic tendencies. His father, Fugaku, told him it was nothing to worry about. That Sasuke was just a very passionate boy. But, as Itachi glanced over at his brother, he recognised the slightly unhinged look. His baby brother had a new obsession. Not that Itachi needed any more reason to be so attached to Naruto already. Sasuke simply fueled Itachi’s growing attraction, interest, and oddly protective feelings towards the blond orphan. Itachi hoped Naruto chose to be adopted by Madara. He didn’t want the boy disappearing from his life any time soon.

The screen of the game made a winning noise, and big letters spelt out ‘WINNER’ across its monitor. “I DID IT!” Naruto cheered, he bounced, and turned suddenly to latch onto Itachi.

Itachi’s eyes widened in surprise, having not realised that he had not paid attention to Naruto, but had gotten lost in thought over his unstable baby brother. He licked his lips quickly; his left arm encircled Naruto’s waist, content to hold the boy close.

“Look at that,” Itachi stated proudly of the blond. “Who knew you’d be such a natural?” He chuckled quietly; his gaze shifted to his near fuming brother. Okay, he was a douche for what he about to do, but he couldn’t help himself. His right hand slipped up along Naruto’s side in a caress before it dipped back down, and brushed over Naruto’s hip, his hand rested gently at the base of the blond’s spine.

The quiet sound of someone as they cleared their throat pulled Naruto’s attention entirely from Itachi, which didn’t make the older Uchiha very happy. The sudden loss of Naruto’s almost small form like an ache along Itachi’s front. Naruto came face to face with a brown-haired, brown-eyed boy about his age. The guy was a couple of inches shorter than Naruto, who barely made it to 5’5”, and it was sort of adorable. Naruto had always been the smallest boy in any group. Even among the Uchiha’s, he was the shortest.

“E-excuse me.” Naruto blinked a couple of times; he had been creepily staring at the brown-haired boy without realising it. “Are you guys done with Dead Trigger…?”

“Eh?” Naruto blinked again. “OH!” He shook his head and laughed nervously with a smile. “I think so?” He glanced at Itachi who had taken to hovering around him almost possessively. Itachi didn’t seem like he was going to be a big help.

“Would...would you like to play a round with me, maybe?” The boy offered a soft smile and lifted a shoulder shyly. “You’re really good… and I might have a chance at beating this thing with your help.”

Naruto blushed brightly and scratched the back of his head. “Me?” He pointed at himself with his other hand. “Sure thing! I can’t leave a fellow arcade goer defenceless!”

The boy giggled and beamed at Naruto. “Thank you! Name’s Kyle by the way…”

“Er… Naruto.” He smiled big, offering his hand to shake the other boy’s.

The two looked at each other with happy smiles and realised they’d both just made a friend. Itachi wasn’t too keen on that development. Of course, he wanted Naruto to have friends. But he didn’t want any damned competition. His brother was a useless rival in the newly formed silent challenge of who could win Naruto’s heart first. Itachi’s foe was a highly unstable fifteen-year-old. There was no contest. Itachi has crushed Sasuke in every challenge Sasuke personally, and forcefully, thrust upon him. But this little punk? This Kyle PUNK? Itachi found himself to be not a fan.

Sasuke had watched the interaction, and while both brothers saw something that hadn’t happened, they both felt threatened in their pursuit of Naruto that had barely started a few hours ago.

“How about I play with you, Kyle?” Sasuke smirked, he neared Kyle just enough to get the cute boy’s attention. “Itachi and Naruto had a bet going on… Itachi needs to pay for losing the bet.” Sasuke looked at Itachi with a raised eyebrow.

Itachi smirked. “That’s right.” He snaked an arm around Naruto’s waist and gently guided the blond boy back towards him. Itachi didn’t stop until he felt Naruto’s full backside line up with his front.

“Eh?” Naruto looked up, surprised by the sudden fat he was off the game platform and snuggled back against Itachi. _When did that happen?_ _...he smells good…_ Naruto’s head tilted towards Itachi’s chest and turned his head to sniff the older boy’s scent. Whatever cologne it was, smelt high quality, and it fit Itachi perfectly, especially with the smell of his leather jacket. He was kind of earthy and musky, it was sexy.

Itachi watched Naruto with raised brows. The boy might have thought he had been inconspicuous, but that was far from the truth. “Do I smell good?”

Naruto felt an embarrassed thrill rush down his spine, his cheeks bright red, and he turned into Itachi’s chest more. “S-sorry…” He mumbled and lifted his shoulders. “You..you smell...re-really good..”

“Are they dating?” Kyle looked up at Sasuke curiously.

Narrowed dark eyes shifted to Kyle, and anger flashed in them before Sasuke rolled his shoulders with a breath to calm himself. “Yup.” He muttered. It was entirely untrue. But he didn’t want the adorable boy with warm brown eyes to think Naruto was single and ready to mingle. If anything, this offered Sasuke a unique opportunity. He smirked, a wicked glint in his eyes. “Would you like to play Dead Trigger still?”

Kyle’s whole being seemed to light up at Sasuke’s attention and offer to play the game. He beamed up at him and nodded happily. “Please!” He blushed, embarrassed by his possibly too enthusiastic response.

Oh, this boy made it far too easy for Sasuke. “Wonderful.” Sasuke rested a hand gently at Kyle’s lower back to guide him back towards the game.

Itachi touched the back of Naruto’s head. “Ready to play DDR?”

Naruto’s bright blue eyes lifted to meet Itachi’s dark brown almost black gaze. “Ye-yeah..” He nodded with a shy smile.

The way Sasuke moved and behaved set Itachi on high alert. That little psycho was up to something, and Itachi was sure he would not approve of it. He was also damned sure it involved Kyle and Naruto. He just hadn’t worked out what it was quite yet. Itachi’s hand suddenly felt something small and slender in it. That brought the Uchiha back from his daze. He looked down and saw Naruto’s hand in his as it tugged him to the DDR machine.

“So how do we do this, Naru?” Itachi stood on one of the platforms and looked at the coloured arrow spaces.

Naruto glanced up at Itachi and blushed from the nickname. “S-so… uhm..” He fidgeted and fed the four coins into the machine and went through the selection process. “When the song starts, your side of the screen will have arrows going up it, and you have to step on the corresponding platform arrow.”

Itachi lifted a brow. “Seems simple enough… Alright, let’s give this a shot.” Itachi pulled off his leather jacket, hanging it on the rail behind him. He was in a loose-fitted white t-shirt with the sleeves rolled up like a greaser, his pack of cigarettes outlined in the sleeve. Naruto snickered and shook his head. “What?” Itachi grinned.

“That.” Naruto poked the pack of cigarettes. “You realise it’s like… 2019 right? Not 1958...”

A deep chuckle left Itachi, and he smirked, combing his fingers through his long hair with a wink. “C’mon, doll…” He stalked towards Naruto, backing him against his railing, one hand on either side of Naruto’s hips. Itachi tilted his head and leaned in, his voice thick and husky. “If I picked you up in my flip-top, would you play back seat bingo on the first date?”

Naruto’s brilliant blue eyes widened like an owl, and his breath hitched as he felt the heat nearly throb against him from Itachi. He swallowed thickly, his lips parted to help his shallow and quick breaths. As Itachi leaned down and spoke Naruto’s eyes closed and his lungs ceased, the lungful of air halted in his chest. Though the line was cheesy and straight of the movie Grease, Naruto felt a rush of tingles and erotic sensations flood his body. It made him shudder against Itachi and grip into the bottom of the tall boy’s shirt near his hips. Naruto nearly buckled.

To say that Itachi felt his ego puff up would have been an understatement. Naruto was precious, and it fueled Itachi’s desires. He smirked down at the kid, and let his lips graze over Naruto’s earlobe as he pulled away, his eyes clocked the boy’s white-knuckled grip in his shirt. So, his hands caressed along Naruto’s forearms with a whisper-like touch. The pads of his fingers dusted over Naruto’s hands to cause the boy to release his grip.

“S-s-sorry…” Naruto went a beautiful shade of red that touched the tips of his ears. He cleared his throat and fidgeted; he shifted his hips slightly as he stood on the platform correctly once more. He needed a slight adjustment.

“No worries.” Itachi winked and ruffled the blond hair. It was settled, he wanted to devour the kid where he stood. A plan to woo Naruto began to form in Itachi’s mind. But first, he had to make sure Naruto chose to be adopted into the Uchiha family. “Let’s do this!” He hit the start button and grinned.

Naruto beamed at Itachi and giggled when his hair was ruffled. “YEAH!” He fist pumped, and the song started.

Intergalactic by Beastie Boys poured out of the machine, and the arrows started scrolling up the screen. To say Naruto wiped the floor with Itachi would be an understatement. Naruto massacred Itachi.

“Okay…” Itachi panted quietly as he caught his breath leaned against the handrail. “I need to reevaluate some things.” He chuckled.

Naruto snickered, grinning at Itachi. “I love to dance.” He panted as well. He had removed his canvas jacket and hood and hung them on the railing just as Itachi had done with his leather jacket. “Want a chance to redeem yourself?”

“Cheeky!” Itachi laughed with a shake of his head. “Yes. I gotta protect what dignity I have left.” He grinned when Naruto laughed loudly. “But I need a training lesson I think.” He moved from the bar he rested against and stepped to Naruto and move behind him, lining them up on the platform with Naruto pressed against his front. “Teach me, Naru…” He had said it huskily, and his hands slid along Naruto’s torso and waist slowly.

“Wh-wha..” Naruto jumped when Itachi slipped behind them and lined their bodies up perfectly. He swallowed tightly and felt a shiver course through him as he felt Itachi’s hand explore his torso and then along his arms. A soft gasp was sucked in quickly when Itachi whispered huskily into his ear. His knees wobbled, they wanted to buckle, but Naruto hung on with sheer stubbornness.

The next song started in solo mode, and Naruto squeaked as he felt Itachi begin to move them. Itachi’s arms wrapped around his waist, his hands gripping the taller boy’s forearms as they jumped around the platform to the song. Soon Naruto’s nerves melted away to pure enjoyment. They had started laughing, messing with each other and tried to knock each other off the platform.

“EEP!” Naruto cried out as he toppled off the platform. His hands sank into Itachi’s shirt, which promptly yanked the young man right onto the blond.

The two landed on the Arcade floor in a fit of laughter. The chuckles ebbed to panted silence as they stared into each other's eyes. The noise of the arcade drifted in the background, all they could hear were the breaths they passed between their adjacent faces. Naruto swallowed thickly before his lips parted in a soft sigh. Itachi let his weight sink onto Naruto; his hips had found their way between the younger boy’s thighs on their way down. Their gazes stayed locked as Itachi began to lower down, slowly the gap between their mouths started to close.

“And what are you two giggling about?” Both boy’s head jerked up to see Madara crouched down by them with a smile.

They split from each other, though Itachi nearly held Naruto under him. But he’d changed his mind at the last second and let the boy crawl out from under him like lightning.

“We..we were just playing DDR, and I fell… A-and I grabbed onto Itachi..and...yeah.” Naruto fidgeted, getting up and clearing his throat.

Itachi stood smoothly, tossing his low-tied ponytail over his shoulder. He glanced up at Madara with a lifted brow. “Where’ve you been?”

“Making some calls.” Madara looked at Itachi before turning his attention to Naruto. “Are you having fun?”

Naruto beamed up at Madara with a bobble-headed nod. “Uh huh!”

Madara chuckled, smiling. “Glad to hear it! I’m going to get us a round of drinks.” He nodded at Itachi, the young man falling in step with him.

“I’m going to help, go ahead and play some more games. I’ll be back.” Itachi smiled, giving a wink as he and Madara walked away to the snack bar.

As they walked Itachi glanced at Madara. “Was it him again?”

Madara squared his shoulders. “Yes. No point in lying about it.”

“Did he finally pick up?” Itachi frowned.

“No,” Madara growled slightly, tsking. “He never picks up. Sometimes he sends me straight to voicemail.”

“I heard he’s dating someone at the school….” Itachi cringed, he and the others had decided it best not to tell Madara that little detail. _Why did I just blurt it out?_

Madara stopped, his muscles twitched as his hands clenched into fists. “Excuse me?”

_Oops._ Yeah, he should’ve kept his mouth shut. “Uhh.. it’s… it’s just a rumor..”

“Who is he rumoured to be dating?” Bit out Madara, apparently not in the mood for bullshit. What did Itachi expect, exactly? Who wants to hear their ex is dating someone else?

“Well…” Itachi scratched the back of his head. “Shukaku… the new instructor. He decided to follow his cousins to Konoha from Suna.”

A deep growl left Madara’s chest. “I can’t believe he’s dating already.” He tsked again, narrowing his eyes. “It’s only been two months…”

“I doubt the rumour is true… He’s still recovering from the accident.” Itachi shrugged as they finally reached the snack bar once he got the other to walk again.

“Do you know if...if he’s lost sight in that eye permanently?” The question was posed softly.

Itachi cringed. “Last time I saw him… he still had the eye patch.”

Madara sighed and pressed his hands against the edge of the snack bar counter, gripping it tightly. “It was an accident…” He hung his head in shame. “I just need to talk to him.”

“I...can try…?” Itachi offered up. He likely shouldn’t offer to be a middleman in his Uncle’s relationship issues. But he couldn’t stand to see his Uncle still so torn up and aching from being left by his lover over an accident. Sure, the guy lost sight in his left eye, and it was a fascinating opaque white now. But it was an accident.

“Would you..?” Madara looked hopeful at his nephew. He missed his beau. Madara needed his sarcastic beauty back in his life. He needed him like a fish needs water.

“I can’t promise anything. But I’ll try.” Itachi smiled.

Madara let out a long breath and nodded. “Thanks, Ita..” He patted the younger man’s back firmly. “Let’s get the boys some food and drink.” They placed their orders and then waited. “What do you think of the kid so far?”

Itachi glanced up from his phone. “He’s adorable.” He chuckled. “And too sweet and pure for this world. I think he’d be a much-needed addition to the Uchiha family.”

Marada grinned. “My thoughts exactly. He’s like a little ball of sunshine.”

“What an apt description…” Itachi glanced in the direction of Naruto and the other guys. He hoped the boy was okay on his own and Sasuke wasn’t being a douche.

“I know Mikoto will adore him. But Fugaku…” Madara sighed.

“Hn…” Itachi frowned, turning back towards the counter. “My father is an asshole… He’ll take one look at Naruto, colour his hair black, and promptly whip him into shape. Maybe even demand he wears contacts.”

Madara scowled. “Why Mikoto chose to marry that bag of dicks is beyond me. He won't even join the MC. He’s too good for it.” He rolled his eyes, grinding his teeth in irritation.

“I’m pretty sure he coerced her somehow…” Itachi grunted. “Even I wish my mother had found someone else. Even if it meant I didn’t get to be born.”

Madara gripped Itachi’s shoulder to comfort the other. “She’s a strong woman. She’s my sister after all.”

Itachi chuckled and nodded. “It’s so true it hurts.” He glanced away as they gathered up the trays of food and drinks. “With Sasuke and I anyway… when it comes to dad…” He sighs before he gave a shake of his head.

“ **_WHAT THE HELL!!_ ** How did you beat  **_ME_ ** **!?** ” Madara and Itachi looked at each other and then in the direction of Sasuke’s enraged screams. They hurried off back to where they had left the boys.

They got there in time to see Naruto casually leaning against his DDR handrail and Sasuke with clenched fists in Naruto’s collar. “You cheated somehow!”

Naruto looked up at Sasuke and arched an eyebrow. “I didn’t cheat.”

“Then  **_HOW_ ** ?!” Sasuke growled in Naruto’s face, his body nearly flush against Naruto’s. He looked like he was about to rage kiss the kid.

“I’m gay, bro.” The smugness that etched along Naruto’s expression was priceless.

“ **_WHAT!?_ ** ” Sasuke snarled and shoved the blond, making him topple backwards over the handrail.

Naruto landed in a crumpled pile on the floor with a yelp. He untangled his gangly teen limbs and looked up at Sasuke like the asshole he was. “Fuck, you’re a sore loser, duck butt.”

Everything went deathly silent after that. Everyone was looking at someone other than Naruto and Sasuke. Both teen boys slowly turned their heads to see Madara with a death glare like he was about to murder them.

Naruto swallowed and pushed himself up, dusting himself off and adjusting his clothes. He lowered his head, “I-i’m sorry Madara…” He clasped his hands tightly in fear in front of himself.

Madara lifted a brow, shoving the tray he had into Shisui’s grip who squeaked in his effort to stop everything from toppling off the tray. “Why are you apologising?”

Naruto blinked up at the man who might adopt him. “E-eh…?” He swallowed and lifted a shoulder. “B-but…”

“No.” Madara turned his glare to Sasuke. “You. Apologise to Naruto. Now.” He growled out the last word.

Sasuke flinched from the growl from his Uncle. “But he started it!”

Madara lifted a brow and stepped close to Sasuke. “You seem to be in perfect condition.” He gestured to Naruto. “You shoved him over the rail after screaming at him because you lost to him on DD-fucking-R.” He leaned down. “Apologize.” His voice had dropped lower, to a threatening level.

He turned his head away, squeezing his eyes shut. Madara had never gotten mad at him before. He always took Sasuke’s side. Sasuke clenched his jaw. Naruto was becoming Madara’s favourite, and the little bitch hadn’t even been adopted yet.

“Sasuke.” Madara narrowed his eyes. “Now.”

“Fine!” Sasuke growled back and turned to Naruto, hopping over the rail and getting in Naruto’s face. “I’m sorry.” He looked into those wide blue eyes; his own dark eyes narrowed with the promise of making Naruto’s life hell.

Obito cleared his throat. “Let’s find a table and eat.” He offered up a kind smile.

Shisui caught on and started for the dining area. Itachi slipped an arm around Naruto’s waist and guided him away from Sasuke, and towards the tables. Madara waited for Sasuke to move before following next to him, resting his arm across the boy’s shoulders in an intimidation tactic. Sasuke was most certainly intimidated. But what Madara didn’t expect was the mutters that came from his little asshole of a nephew.

“What does being gay have  **_anything_ ** to do with winning DDR…” Sasuke muttered to himself and shook his head in irritation. He wanted to tackle Naruto again. After that? He wasn’t sure what he wanted to do. But he definitely wanted to do something.

Madara lifted a brow and chuckled to himself before he spoke quietly to Sasuke. “It has everything to do with winning DDR. The boy can move, no denying that. Even the way he flipped back over the rail was surprisingly agile.”

Sasuke grunted. “Hn…” His dark gaze lifted from the floor and got caught on Naruto’s ass before he forced his eyes to glare daggers at the back of the blond head. Wait...someone was missing. Sasuke suddenly spun to the left and back, out of Madara’s hold completely. “KYLE!” He forgot his leverage. He moved back over to the Dead Trigger game. “Why’d you stay behind? What the fuck, dude.”

Kyle jumped at his name suddenly being yelled at volume 10. “ACK!” Kyle blinked and looked up at Sasuke. “Uhm...didn’t think I was invited?” He peered around Sasuke at the others at a table all turned to look at them and waiting.  _ Thaaaaaat’s not awkward at ALL. Sheesh… _

“The fuck? Of course, you’re invited.” Sasuke smirked and slid an arm around Kyle’s shoulders. “C’mon cutie. Time for chow.”

_ Does he have to be so dickishly hot? SIGH…  _ “S-sure...chow time.” Kyle blushed brightly when he had been pulled close to Sasuke’s side as they headed to the table.

“Wondering what happened to you!” Naruto smiled brightly at Kyle, patting the empty seat next to him.

Kyle lit up, happy to sit next to his new friend. But alas, the hot dick grabbed him to two empty seats and kept an arm around his waist. Sasuke glared directly across the table at Naruto. Itachi sat next to Naruto and nudged him with an elbow. When Naruto turned his head, he got a fry to the cheek and laughed, only to have the chip pushed into his mouth. Naruto blushed, cleared his throat and munched quietly on the fry.

“So, Kyle...tell us about yourself.” Madara queried, turning his sights to the brown-haired boy.

_ Sweet mother of all that is holy… Stop looking at me… You’re hotter than pretty much everyone here… Ignore me. IGNORE ME!!! He’s not looking away… God, why me. _ “Uhh well! I’m fourteen… I’ll be staring Konoha Academy as a freshman. Erm..” Kyle looked down at Sasuke slid a styrofoam plate of fries, a burger, and chips in front of him.  _ Mmmm...food. WAIT! Must concentrate on hottest man alive. _ “I just recently moved to Konoha from Suna.”

Itachi twitched at the mention of Suna. Maybe Madara won't remember. “Any idea what classes you’re signed up for?” Itachi made a quick attempt to divert any attention from Suna.

“Huh? Oh… uh..No?” Kyle blinked. Why is the other hot one talking to me now? What am I saying...they’re all HOT.

“Did you say Suna?” Itachi mentally swore.  _ Welp, that was a lost cause. _ He might as well return to teasing Naruto and feeding him. Madara stayed locked on Kyle. “You wouldn’t happen to know the new teacher staring at Konoha, would you? Shukaku is his name.”

Kyle stared at the hulking biker of a man. “Can’t say I do…” The boy practically felt Itachi visibly relax. Interesting… wonder who Shukaku is. He’s probably hot…

“Ah, my mistake. Shukaku transferred from Suna Academy to Konoha. I thought you two might know each other or might be related.”

“Oh.. Nah..” Kyle waved a hand dismissively. “I have no idea who that is. Though I hear the school has an amazing staff of teachers! I’m excited!”

That snagged Naruto’s attention. “Really!? Like who? WHAT CLASSES!?” Yeah, blondy got excited easily.

Kyle’s eyes widened at Naruto before he giggled. “You’re cute.” He smiled big when he got Naruto to blush.  _ OH. MY. GOD. He’s so A D O R A B L E. I legit cannot. _ “Well… lessee… There’s Jiraiya, the creative writing teacher. I hear he’s like this hilarious pervy dude who writes his own erotica and actually makes decent dough off it. Uhh, Tsunade.. She’s supposed to be the Health teacher with Kakashi…” Kyle tilted his head and then grinned. “There’s this rumour about a teacher named Gai. Rumour is he’s absolutely ridiculous and hilarious! Like WAY over the top!” He giggled. “I hear he wears a green athletic onesie.”

Naruto snarfed soda and moaned as the carbonation burned his nose and completely wrecked him. He went into a coughing fit that was exasperated by laughter. He gasped for air, smacking the tabletop. Itachi rubbed his back and snickered. He felt terrible for the blond, but it had been adorably amusing.

“Wh-...” Naruto hacked a bit. “What… class...does...he..teach?” He gasped to get a proper lungful of air.

“Martial Arts and P.E.” Kyle snickered.

“Oh, my GAWD.” Naruto laughed again. “I hope we have that class together.”

Kyle smiled wide. “Me too!”

Madara lifted a brow and looked over at Naruto. “Does that mean…”

Naruto smiled his genuine sunny smile and nodded. “I definitely wanna be adopted by you, Madara.”

The table erupted in hoots and cheers. The entire arcade could hear the group as they celebrated. Everyone but Sasuke. That little downer sat there and brooded. He was so done with this shit. Time to ruin this little assholes day. Sasuke leaned over to Kyle and whispered in his ear as he locked eyes with Naruto. Naruto watched as Kyle’s cheeks flushed red from blush and the boy gave a tiny nod. Blue eyes narrowed as Sasuke winked at him and led Kyle off towards the bathrooms.

_ Sasuke seems like a fucking entitled bag of dicks. He’s probably gonna be popular… UGH, I hate him. So glad I get Madara all to myself!  _ Naruto giggled happily and latched onto Madara as he was grabbed up and spun around from Madara’s happiness at Naruto’s happy agreement to be adopted.

Sasuke tugged Kyle into the boy's bathroom before he pushed him right up against the wall. In one smooth motion, he slammed their mouths together; his hands trailed down Kyle’s sides to his hips before he yanked their hips together. Kyle whimpered, and wrapped his arms around the back of Sasuke’s neck; he gasped when their hips met with a steady grind. Sasuke took advantage of the gasp and snaked his tongue into the boy's mouth with a growl. A firm press of Sasuke’s knee forced Kyle’s to part, the boy buckled slightly and forced him to grind against Sasuke’s thigh.

“Ah! W-wait…” Kyle whispered after he broke the kiss with a gasp. “We’re..in the bathroom. Not even a stall.” He whimpered the last words and looked up at Sasuke.

With a smirk Sasuke lifted his thigh slightly, he rubbed it firmly against Kyle’s growing arousal. “So what? Let them see…” He ducked his head down and nipped at Kyle’s neck before he sucked on the warm flesh harshly, a hickey brewed in the wake of Sasuke’s mouth.

Okay, that was hot, and Kyle’s resistance dropped immediately. He gripped the back of Sasuke’s hair, his head thumped back against the wall with a moan.

Sasuke’s mouth trailed up from the bruised kiss mark to Kyle’s ear before he murmured hotly against it. “On your knees.” He moved his thigh back as he practically let Kyle buckle to the floor without bothering to slow him down at all.

Kyle slid down the wall, unable to hold himself up with Sasuke’s assistance. He glanced up at Sasuke.  _ Does he legit want me to suck him off? Right here? In the fucking arcade bathroom? _ Sure enough, Sasuke gave him a pointed look before he looked at his own groin where his erection strained against his jeans.  _ Holy SHIT. He legit wants me to blow him right here and now. Fuck it. You only live once. _

Timid hands lifted up and hesitantly grabbed the front of Sasuke’s jeans where the button was. The sound of it as it slipped through its slot was like a bomb went off in the bathroom. The only sounds were their heavy breaths and now the agonisingly awkward sound of Sasuke’s zipper as it was slowly tugged down. Then, came the moment of truth. Kyle took a quick breath and reached into the boxer briefs and tugged Sasuke free through the opening in the front.

_ Well, fuck me gently with a chainsaw... No fourteen-year-old should be that well-endowed. Heaven help me. _ It wasn’t like Sasuke was massive, or even porn level. But he definitely wasn’t the average Kyle had seen. One thing was for sure; Kyle would have to deep throat if he wanted to fit the whole thing in. Which was unlikely to happen unless forced.  _ Wouldn’t put it past him… _

Sasuke growled at Kyle to get the boy to hurry up, he pushed his hips forward, so the leaking head of his length pressed to Kyle’s mouth and smeared cum along his lips. Kyle obeyed and let the force of it part his full lips, he forced his mouth over the head and created a seal as he suckled gently at first. He glanced up to see Sasuke look at him impatiently and soon discovered he could not, in fact, take in Sasuke’s whole manhood without gagging. Sasuke thrust his hips forward, slammed his length against the back of Kyle’s throat, and it made the boy gag.

To Kyle’s horror, this seemed to make Sasuke’s length throb and grow slightly more prominent if that were possible. He heard Sasuke groan in pleasure above him and that was great and all, but what he really wanted at that moment was Sasuke tp back the fuck up a bit. So, his hands moved to Sasuke’s hips, and with a mildly surprising level of strength, he was able to nudge Sasuke back enough to get the guy’s erection from rubbing at the back of his throat. Once enough space had been formed Kyle’s head began to bob, he realised Sasuke didn't want slow and steady.

Kyle got another groan of pleasure, and a hand in his hair for encouragement. His lips tightened around the throbbing arousal in his mouth; his tongue pressed along the underside as he sucked harder and harder on the twitching muscle. Sasuke’s fingers gripped his hair at the root, tugged him forward more; Kyle fought it just enough to keep from being gagged again. Though part of him was positive, Sasuke enjoyed choking someone with his dick.

The steady motion of Kyle’s hot mouth on Sasuke’s length had Sasuke toss his head back with a deep-throated groan. He was close, his thighs twitched, and his length would jump in Kyle’s mouth with the telltale signs of the oncoming orgasm. Kyle wondered if Sasuke was going to force him to swallow it or something far worse.

Just as Sasuke was getting ready to decide whether he was going to shoot his load down Kyle’s throat or on the boy’s face the bathroom door swung open. Sasuke’s lust filled eyes turned to see a horrified Naruto. He smirked at the blond, then winked as he thrust harder into Kyle’s mouth.

“The ever-living-FUCK dude!?” Naruto cried out and quickly shut the door. “The hell are you doing!? You cou-... pull your dick out of his mouth while I’m talking to you at least… Fuck’s sake..”

It was Kyle who broke the blowjob, yanked his head back and free of Sasuke’s harsh grip. He wiped his mouth, glanced at Naruto before he lowered his head in shame.

Naruto frowned, held out his hand to Kyle. “Come on... You deserve better than giving a blowjob in a fucking arcade bathroom.” Kyle quickly grabbed Naruto’s hand, and they escaped out of the bathroom quicker than Sasuke could put himself away and go after them.

Sasuke rushed after them, skidding to a stop when his brother stepped into his path. He sneered at his older brother. “Get out of my way.”

“What did you do to piss off our new cousin?” Itachi spoke quietly, but it was when he was overly calm and quiet that he was the most terrifying.

“Nothing.” Sasuke bit back and wrinkled his upper lip at his brother.

Itachi lifted an eyebrow sceptically. “I highly doubt that. Simply because of Naruto went to the bathroom happy and came back with your toy for the day, looking pissed and ready to murder someone.” Itachi leaned in, narrowing his eyes. “Stop messing with Naruto.”

Sasuke growled back and got right in Itachi’s face angrily. “You don’t fucking scare me. And I can do whatever the fuck I want. Stop flirting with someone you’d go to jail for hugging.” Sasuke smirked, his eyes narrowed in his delusional higher ground.

“Is that a threat, Sasuke?” Itachi’s eyes seemed to darken as a cruel smirk stretched his lips over his teeth. His expression was far more psychotic and unhindered than Sasuke’s.

Sasuke swallowed down the thick lump in his throat Sasuke’s eyes widened slightly, and he backed down, he took one step back and lowered his head. His brother was the most terrifying thing to ever exist next to Madara.

Itachi straightened and turned, headed for Naruto and everyone else. Kyle glanced back over his shoulder at Sasuke; he bit his lower lip with a little shrug. Sasuke narrowed his eyes. Had he just fucked himself? Was Kyle going to be around a lot more now because he did what he did? He certainly hoped not. He might lose his fucking mind if Kyle stuck around. There was the distinct feeling the boy would be a massive cockblock. And Sasuke was not about that bullshit.

“I’m going to take Naruto back to the orphanage to sign paperwork.” Madara slung an arm over Naruto’s shoulders, pulled the kid in close to his side.

Naruto giggled and flopped into the man’s side with a blush. “Is he gonna be able to go home with you tonight?” Itachi asked, his voice held maybe a touch too much hope in it.

“Ah, I don’t know. I suppose that’s up to the matron or the laws or whatever.” Madara shrugged, looked down at Naruto. “Would you wanna move in tonight?”

“Hah!?” Naruto looked up at Madara and bounced, and he clung to him. “OH MY GOD YES!”

Kyle leaned in towards Obito and Shisui. “Naruto’s an orphan?”

“Not anymore.” Shisui grinned.

Kyle whispered a quiet ‘awesome’ to himself. “Does that mean he’ll be attending Konoha Academy?”

“Mmhmm!” Obito snickered, glancing at Shisui.

They had a bet going, wondering if Sasuke would end up using Kyle like every other lover he’s had or if Kyle would work his way into Naruto’s inner circle and possibly Naruto’s pants. Or, if Itachi would own them all by securing Naruto in a relationship. Cause they definitely noticed how Sasuke watched Naruto. It was most certainly the creepiest thing they’d ever seen.

The school year was going be very interesting.

\------

A/N: Well that was a wild second chapter, huh? Let me know what you guys think of it so far! I love comments! Also, don't forget to hit the kudos for me if you're enjoying it.


	3. Home Sweet Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> WELCOME HOME NARUTO!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yo! This story is rolling out me so easily. I love it. 
> 
> I don't really have much to say here. So... Please enjoy chapter three! And if you're interested in Naruto time-travel fics, go take a gander at my other story The Right Way Around! Which I am currently wrapping up Book One of the three-book series!
> 
> ON WITH THE SHOW!!!

When Naruto strolled out of the Orphanage with his last bag, he smiled at Madara who leaned against his car with the trunk still open.

“That the last of it, kiddo?” Madara thrust off the car with his hips, arms still crossed over his chest.

“Yup!” Naruto slung the bag into the back of trunk and Madara closed it with a quiet thunked click. “Your car is...drool worthy by the way. Don’t get me wrong, I love the Harley… But this?” Naruto’s eyes essentially molested the jet black 1967 Impala. “You know you have the exact same car from Supernatural? Theirs just don’t have blackout windows…” Naruto licked his lips, trailed his fingers along the side of the car to the passenger door.

Madara lifted a brow and snorted. “My father gave me this car long before those little boys got theirs.”

Naruto paused, turned to Madara. “Wait… You legit got this thing from your dad? Just like they did?” Naruto’s eyes appeared to twinkle. “I..think I’m about to fanboy.” He whimpered.

A surprised and amused chortle left Madara, so he tousled Naruto’s hair. “Just get in the car.”

“WAIT!” Madara stopped mid-ruffle and raised his eyebrow again. He saw Naruto do something on his phone before he gave a curt nod. “Okay. Let’s do this shit.”

“Why do I get the feeling I’m about to witness a fanboy moment?”

Naruto grinned wide and cackled. That was not a good sign. Madara opened the passenger door for Naruto and nudged him in. As he went around the car to get in, he watched Naruto connect his phone to the car’s Bluetooth system. While the car was from 1967 that didn’t mean Madara didn’t modernise the hell out of the thing so it got excellent gas mileage and could accommodate any new tech. He was a mechanic after all. And a damned good one.

“Alright, strapped in?” Madara glanced at Naruto who speedily buckled himself in and then gave a thumbs up. He smirked as the car started up.

The loud engine rumbled and drowned out all other sounds outside the vehicle. And as soon as Madara revved the engine Carry On My Wayward Son blasted through the speakers. Madara hesitated and looked over at Naruto. One could almost see the sweatdrop trail down his temple. He shook his head and pulled away from the curb, headed away from his house. But as he drove, he caught Naruto bob his head to the music. And before long the boy had begun dancing and belted out the lyrics with the song. Madara snorted and shook his head.

When the song subsequently ended Naruto turned down the music and looked at Madara. “Where are we going? I thought we were going to your house?” He looked out the windows. “This is downtown…”

“Our house.” Madara corrected.

Naruto squinted, then reddened brightly. “Oh..right..” He smiled and looked down.

“Good boy.” Madara smiled and winked at the other who giggled in response. The boy was purified confection.

“So...why’re we downtown?” Naruto licked his lips, he bit at the bottom one.

“Konoha Academy is on the outskirts on the other side of town. This is the quickest route, and I’d like to get you enrolled asap.”

Naruto’s eyes grew big. “I really get to go to Konoha Academy?”

Madara smiled. “Of course you do. No son of mine is going to go to public school. You deserve a proper education. And only Konoha Academy can provide that. Besides, if you go to Konoha Academy, you’ll be a shoo-in for Konoha University.”

“Wow…” Naruto sat back, gazed out the windshield in awe. His voice dropped to almost a whisper. “My life is changing so much… Seems too good to be true…”

“Oi… don’t talk like that.” Madara glanced at the boy. “You are far more worthy than you know.”

Naruto smiled weakly, his eyes brimmed with tears. He wasn’t used to this kind of treatment or praise. He didn’t know how to handle it, receive it, believe it. He was just a tiny no-nothing orphan.

“I’m serious, Naruto. You have greatness in you, I can see it. And I refuse to let it go unnurtured.”

Madara heard Naruto sniffle softly before he choked on unshed tears. He glanced over and saw the boy had given in to the tears and actively cried. He frowned, pulled the car over and put it in park.

“Hey... what’s this now?” Madara touched the back of Naruto’s head, his hand heavy and warm.

Naruto whimpered, wiped at his cheeks to hide the evidence. “I’m just so happy..” He hiccuped and turned his face into the large palm on his head. He closed his eyes.

Madara’s eyes widened slightly as he felt the softness of Naruto’s cheek and face nuzzled into his palm. He swallowed and glanced away before he pushed the boy’s buckle button and drew Naruto into his chest, he held the young boy in his arms. The blond clung to Madara’s jacket, buried his face in the man’s chest as he cried softly, his body trembled lightly in the muscled arms that had enveloped him.

Several minutes went by before Naruto’s cries quieted to soft hiccupped sniffles. “Better?” Naruto raised his head to look up at his saviour, the man who adopted him. He smiled weakly and nodded as he snuggled into the steady warmth of the man. Naruto heard Madara clear his throat and suddenly discerned how dubious of a position they were in. He squeaked and darted off the man’s lap and back into his car seat.

Naruto swallowed with a new blush and looked down. “S-sorry… I didn’t… realise.”

With a shake of his head, Madara cleared his throat again as he adjusted how he was sitting, using it to also adjust his jeans slightly. It was the most awkward thing. Madara knew it was because he had not gotten laid in months because he only wanted his lover. So the small, soft body, so much like his partner’s, it just...ignited something in him. He hoped the boy didn’t notice. It wasn’t like he was attracted to the kid, he wasn’t. It just...happened.

Thankfully for Madara, Naruto didn’t notice. The biker pulled away from the curb and proceeded through the downtown streets of Konoha, headed for the Academy. The rest of the car ride was quiet, except for Naruto’s music that pumped through the speakers. Occasionally Naruto would sing with the lyrics, but more often than not he danced or moved with the beats. Madara began to contemplate putting the kid in some sort of dancing class, he seemed to really enjoy it.

They pulled up to the front of the school after having passed through the front gates that looked so towering they were unclimbable. Naruto accepted the challenge wordlessly.

“Whoa…” Exhaled Naruto as he rose up out of the Impala and stared up at the Ivy League Level resembling private academy. It was an entire campus, each department had their own building with multiple floors. It looked more like Yale, Brown, Harvard, or even the prestigious Konoha University.

Madara chortled as he joined Naruto in front of the main building. “Impressive, isn’t it?”

“Uh huh,” Naruto nodded like a bobblehead, jaw somewhat dropped.

“There’s even dormitories here if you ever decide you’d like to fully immerse yourself in the academy.” He smiled at the blond.

Naruto blinked. “R-really?” He gazed up at Madara. He wondered if the other was being truthful and that it wasn’t a ploy to get him to move out earlier because he was already regretting adopting the crybaby.

“Only if you want to. I might be a little sad, but I will support you in all your endeavours from now on.” Madara smiled at Naruto, the expression one full of proof that he meant every single word.

A slight gasped breath nearly choked Naruto as he nodded, his eyes welled up with tears once more. “Stop being so awesome, you keep making me cry!” He actually stomped a foot and sniffled, and glared with a pout at Madara.

Madara guffawed at the adorable display and tousled Naruto’s hair. “Stop being so endearing and I won't have to.”

“Hmph!” Naruto crossed his arms over his chest, huffed, and stomped up the stairs to the front double doors of the main building.

Madara chuckled as he stuffed his hands into the back pockets of his jeans, which hugged his hips and ass so deliciously it should’ve been illegal. With his hands tucked back his leather jacket slipped open and revealed the fitted black tee that stretched over hard, defined muscles. His motorcycle books thumped along the tiles of the school as he walked next to Naruto, the boy's skater sneakers squeaked now and then. The contrast of their styles was almost charming. The big, muscled biker with long hair, and the delicate, slim, fair-haired skater boy.

As they strolled down the hall, headed for the front office, they saw a man headed their direction. He was tall, with gravity-defying silver-grey hair, a facial mask like he might have had a cold, and a scar down his left eye that vanished under the mask. He seemed tall, not as tall as Madara who loomed at an unbelievable 6’5”. This man looked like he was plausibly around 6’ or 6’1” once he got close enough to fairly assess his height. Naruto looked between the two men as they appeared to lock eyes. Naruto was 5’5” at best. So he had to crane his neck to look up at Madara, not so much the new guy. But damn.

“Kakashi…” Madara’s voice seemed peculiarly kind at that moment. “How’s the eye?”

The man with silver-grey hair eye-smiled imperceptibly. “Mostly healed. The wound is officially a scar, and my sight is coming back quite nicely.” He opened both eyes, near black irides connected with Madara’s again.

“Great! I’m glad to hear it. You’re looking well. Looking forward to the new year?” Madara smiled calmly at the other man.

“Maa~...” Kakashi shrugged. “We have a new teacher, he seems...interesting.” He chortled.

“Oh yeah? Itachi mentioned something like that. Shukaku, I think he said that was the guy’s name.”

“Mm... That’s him. He transferred from Suna. He’s going to be teaching some of the music courses and some elective thing about the occult or some nonsense.” Kakashi shrugged, it was then he abruptly realised the fair-haired boy hadn’t resumed walking on. He lifted a brow and studied Naruto. “And who might you be?”

Naruto blinked and pointed at himself. “Ehm... I’m Naruto Uzu-.. wait..” He peeped up at Madara who gave him a supportive smile. “Naruto Uchiha.” He beamed proudly at Kakashi. Madara had questioned Naruto if he desired to take the Uchiha name or hyphenate. Naruto determined to rid himself of the haunted name Uzumaki and elected to proudly own the Uchiha name.

Kakashi chuckled. “Oh? Don’t believe we’ve met before.” His dark eyes took in the pretty sun-blond hair and jewel-blue eyes. The boy was most unquestionably not a pureblood Uchiha if he had any bloodline in him at all. “And what brings you two here on a Friday afternoon?”

Naruto glanced at Madara again, and he was encouraged once more with a smile and nod. “Madara adopted me this past Monday. I finally got the approval to go home today. But, Madara wanted to get me enrolled as soon as possible.”

Kakashi’s eyes widened slightly, and he stared at Madara. “You adopted a kid?”

Madara grunted as he raised a brow. “Indeed. Why are so many people shocked by this?”

“Ah… well, it seems out of character for you.” Kakashi gave a sheepish look and scratched the back of his head.

“Hm, I suppose so.” Madara took a step forward, his voice deepened. “How have you been, anyway? I know your recovery has been tough.” He rested a hand on Kakashi’s shoulder, concern in his gaze.

Kakashi appeared to stiffen when Madara got near, his spine erected when the taller man’s hand rested so comfortably on his shoulder. “It’s been, Madara.” He dropped his shoulder down, out of Madara’s hold and stepped back somewhat. “It’s been a long time since my accident. It’s just my eyesight struggling to recover at this point.”

Madara frowned, his head tilted like a puppy who’d been rebuffed. “I see…” He shifted to stand towards his heels rather than forward on the balls of his feet, proximal to Kakashi. “Well… I best get Naruto registered…” He offered a half-smile that didn’t reach his eyes.

“For the best.” Kakashi nodded and side-stepped before he continued down the hall and away from them.

Naruto glanced between the two men. Had they been an item? He glanced up at Madara as they commenced walking. “Uhm… not to be rude or..anything... But..uh… are you..gay?”

Madara choked on a snorted laugh and regarded Naruto. “Yes, I am.” He chuckled. “Is that so strange?”

“Whaaa…. Wow..” Naruto stared at Madara for a lingering moment. “I honestly woulda never clocked you had you not said yes.”

“And why is that?” Madara was entertained.

“You look SUPER straight. You kinda remind me of Jason Momoa actually… Just no beard. And I think your hair is actually..way more fabulous looking.” He blushed a little. “But like.. Your...sense of style is similar, you’re both super tall, and like...gorgeous...and swoon-worthy fit..”

“Is that so…” Madara chuckled as the boy blushed and fidgeted. “Seems to me you’re fond of this Jason Momoa guy.”

“He’s hot sure…” Naruto shrugged and glanced away.

“But?” Madara tilted his head, they stopped outside the office.

Naruto blinked. “But uhh… well... He’s too… I dunno.. I like the stoic, intelligent type…” He blinked.

Madara’s sported smirk. “Perhaps like Itachi?”

Naruto lit up like a red rose, the tips of his ears turned red. “Wh-wh-wh-what!? NO!” He cried out in pure mortification and bolted into the office. He left a chortling Madara behind.

The fair-haired blond nearly crashed into the desk and gripped the edge of it. “H-hi… uhm… I.. I’m here to register…” He heaved his shoulders, he could still feel his blush flamed along his cheeks and ears.

Deliberately a head of deep, coffee-coloured hair raised to expose shockingly light lavender-blue eyes. Naruto’s breath caught in his throat at the sight of the studious-looking older boy. While he looked erudite in presentation, his appearance was anything but. He was broad-shouldered, resembled a pro-swimmer. He dressed like a supermodel and his eyes, fuck his eyes were everything.

“I need ID, and your guardian needs to be present.” The profound tenor of the older boy’s voice shook through Naruto like a spray of water.

Naruto’s lips parted to speak, but all he did was stand there, astonished. The boy lifted a flawlessly groomed brow as he took in the petite blond who could scarcely clear the edge of the desk. It came up to his chest, it made the boy look uncommonly small. His lavender-blue eyes examined what he could see, traversing the softness of the blond’s face and the sinless blue of his eyes.

“ID.” The boy said again. “And guardian.” His tongue peeked out, smoothing along his bottom lip as he remained evaluating Naruto.

“That’s me.” The baritone of Madara severed the spell linking the two. The boy behind the desk slipped his pale gaze to the towering man. He appeared thoroughly unphased by the hulking biker. His expression as smooth and stoic as when he first looked up.

Naruto stared up at Madara like he’d just shot him in the dick. Just absolute disbelief.  _ Really dude!? DO YOU NOT SEE THIS GUY!?! I JUST told you what my type was. And LOOK! THERE HE IS! Fuck my life… _

Madara glanced down at Naruto and grinned.  _ Oh, sonuva bitch he knowingly cock-blocked me!? YOU ARE SATAN INCARNATE SIR! _

“ID.” The boy behind the desk said, yet again. Still, his voice endured the even-keeled tone, no ounce of exasperation or impatience in it. He stood up to his full height of 5’8” and turned. “Shika… get the registration forms.” Another boy whom no one had noticed grunted from some spot near the back. All they saw were two doc martens lounged on the top of a smaller desk, the rest of the body skulked behind a computer. The pale-eyed boy sighed in moderate irritation. “Shika… move your lazy ass.” He glanced at Madara. “Excuse my office partner... He’s...well..” He gesticulated to the boy who had yet to move a muscle. “SHIKA.” The boy said stiffly.

Eventually, a boot relocated and thumped to the floor, accompanied by the other immediately after the first. The boy known as Shika came into view and yawned theatrically. “Yeah, yeah…” He lamented, shoved himself up from his loafed position. “...troublesome…” He shuffled over to a filing cabinet and jerked it open, rifling through the files before he snatched one out.

Shika had a ponytail that made Naruto giggle out loud, it reminded him of a pineapple. He was tall, like the pale-eyed guy. Not as broad-shouldered, he was fit, but positively didn’t do sports. Naruto had a feeling his pastime was napping.

“Here.” Grunted Shika as he pushed the folder into the other boy’s chest. “Happy, Neji?”  _ Ahh.. so super hot pale eyes was Neji. _

Neji glanced to the two on the other side of the desk pointedly. That grabbed Shika’s awareness, so he followed his friends gaze and caught sight of the appealing blond. Shika’s brows raised and he settled against the desk on his elbows, chin on his closed fists. “Hey…”

Naruto blushed and lifted his shoulders. “Hi.” He gave a tiny wave and smiled.

With a grin, Shika raised his right-hand to the top of the desk and skimmed across it to Naruto. “I’m Shikamaru, just call me Shika.” He grinned more. “Care to grant me the knowledge of your name?”

If Neji rolled his eyes any harder, they might’ve rolled right out of his skull. He sighed, gave an apologetic look to Madara and took out a couple forms. “Please fill these out.” Madara looked at Naruto, and the two boys took the forms and went to sit down.

Naruto’s blush intensified, and he shyly held Shika’s hand. He felt the searing heat from the other’s sleepy body emitting from his hand. “N-naruto…”

This time Neji leaned against the desk, rested an elbow on it, and the side of his jaw rested on his hand. “I’m Neji.” Now that Madara was fully occupied with forms, Neji let his eyes roamed over Naruto stronger than before.

Shika glanced at Neji and smirked, they fist bumped behind the counter and out of sight. Their attentiveness turned on Naruto solely. “Perfect name for you.” Shika’s voice drawled. “Do you live up to the meaning?”

Naruto blinked. “The..meaning? I.. I don’t know what it means.” Why hadn’t Shika let go of his hand yet? They didn’t even shake. The guy was just holding his hand at that point.

“Maelstrom.” Advised Neji as he then chuckled softly. “Are you a chaotic boy, Naruto?”

Large azure eyes looked back and forth between the two other boy’s.  _ These guys talk like they’re in college… like Itachi. _ Naruto shrugged a little. “I mean… probably?” He laughed sweetly. The sound made Shika and Neji smile fondly. “Are you guys in college? Do you know Itachi Uchiha?”

Shika and Neji both lifted a brow at the mention of Itachi. They looked at each other. Presumably, they had competition for the fair cutie in front of them. Eh, it was okay. They could outdo Itachi no problem. Two heads were better than one after all.

“I’m in his auto shop class,” Neji replied. “So, yes, I do know him. But no... I’m a Sophomore. Shika here is a freshman.”

“I could’ve tested into Sophomore… But I decided to do the whole high school thing like everyone else.”

“Because you’re a lazy waste of intelligence.” Scoffed Neji.

“Says the guy who could be a Junior right now.” Shika looked accusingly at his best friend.

Neji sighed and waved the other off dismissively. “Nonsense.”

They heard a titter and turned their attention back on Naruto. “You guys are funny…” Hm, he still didn’t have his hand back. How long was Shika planning on holding it? Shika’s thumb slowly caressed Naruto’s knuckles as they spoke.

“Funny looking maybe.” Shika grinned at Neji who cuffed him in the back of the head. Shika’s forehead hit the desk, and he squawked. “You’re so dead.” Regrettably, he let go of Naruto’s hand and turned on Neji. “There’s nowhere you can hide. I’m like darkness itself. I’ll be in the shadows...waiting...lurking..”

Neji snorted with a shake of his head. “If you can get past my defences, I’ll gladly grant you victory.” He leaned in with narrowed eyes in a comparable threat. “Come at me, bro.”

Shika glowered, he despised when Neji loomed over him, emphasising the fact he was still a half inch shorter. Sure, it really didn’t make that much of a difference. But to Shika? Oh, it was everything. “I’m gonna own you.”

They were distracted from their - daily - threats by the most enchanting, harmonious laugh they had ever heard. Both lavender-blue and grey-black eyes trained on the lovely, delicate blond laughing. Both their chests constricted, their hearts skipped a beat. Naruto’s expression was stunning in its happiness. Yeah, they were goners.

“Here.” All three boys’ attention was jerked to the biker. Why did Madara have the worst/best timing ever? Neji glanced at the forms, blinked once and then took them. He sat in his seat and began filling it into the computer system.

Madara’s boundless reddish-black gaze fell on Shika. “Anything else?”

Shika blinked and lifted a brow, equally as undaunted as Neji. “ID’s.” Shika held out a hand to take said ID cards. “From both of you. Also, credit card, unless you want him breaking dress code.”

Well, it was apparent Shika had an attitude on him. So Neji had the decorous, by the book, scholarly type of nature, while Shika was the slothful, sarcastic innovator. Madara had to admit, the two boys were interesting. Madara took out his ID card and his credit card and handed them over. Naruto fumbled with his wallet, trying to get his ID out of the clear vinyl slot.

Shika watched as the boy struggled. “Need help?” He moved around the desk and slid next to Naruto, so their sides touched. His hands covered Naruto’s, and he quickly slipped the card free.

Naruto’s entire body had halted upon feeling the maturer body press to his side. His eyes wide on his wallet as he watched Shika’s nimble fingers remove his ID card. The taller boy was gone after that, a coldness prickled along his side.

A catalogue came into Naruto’s view abruptly, he looked up. Neji was one the one who held it out to him. “Class catalogue… The green section is for freshmen.” Neji poked it towards the blond, Naruto took it deftly and blinked.

“O..kay..?” Naruto blinked again.

Neji chortled. “You need to pick your classes.”

“Oh… OH! Right..” Naruto blushed in embarrassment and hastened off to a nearby loveseat.

Madara strolled over to Naruto. “I’ll be right back. I need to...check on something. Will you be okay here?”

Naruto looked up from the catalogue and smiled. “Mhm! I’m good here.”

“Alright.” Madara smiled, tousled his hair. “Back before you know it.” He turned and went out into the halls, headed in the direction Kakashi had gone.

Naruto turned his attention back to the lists of classes, he nibbled on his bottom lip, his brow knit. He had no idea what he needed to take, should take, or would want to take.  He hummed and grunted as he looked through the classes. Some of them sounded fun, but wasn’t he supposed to focus on the main subjects? Ugh, he hated being stupid.

“Need some help?” Shika settled down next to Naruto on the loveseat, the blond had chosen to sit dead centre. That was perfect for the intellectual duo.

“We can help.” Neji sat down on Naruto’s other side, expertly pinning him between the two, but comfortably.

Naruto raised his head and gazed back and forth at the two seated on either side of him. “Uhhhhhh...ye-yes…?”

Shika shifted to turn towards Naruto further, crossed his legs and rested the hand nearest to Naruto on his thigh. His right hand stretched across to point at the classes in the catalogue. “So you’ll need some core stuff. Like English, Mathematics, Science and stuff.”

Neji mirrored Shika precisely. Right hand on Naruto’s left thigh, his left hand reaching over to the catalogue. “You can select up to three clubs and two sports. You’re also allowed a minimum of one elective class. Depending on your records from your middle school, you may get the option for more electives.”

“Any idea what you’d like to take? You’ll have to take Health, or suffer like Neji is and have to take it as a sophomore with a bunch of freshmen.” Shika chuckled, his thumb leisurely rubbed circles on the outside of Naruto’s thigh.

“You begged me to wait for you so we could make fun of the teachers together.” Neji glared at Shika. “It wasn’t enough that you will already have Choji with you.”

“Shut up, Neji… no one asked for your input.” Gnarled Shika.

Naruto was tittering again and shook his head. “You guys are adorable.”

They both twitched and glanced at each other. “Ador..able?” They said in unison and gradually, as though they couldn’t comprehend them and the word adorable in the same sentence.

“Yeah.” Naruto looked between them and giggled when he realised he fried their brains or something.

“Impossible.” Neji shook his head.

“The only adorable one here…” Shika started, they concluded together. “..is you.”

Naruto choked on some of his saliva in astonishment and flushed vividly. “I’m so not!”

Neji smirked. “Oh, but you are.”

Shika chuckled. “So cute.”

“Ah!” Naruto’s succinct outburst made both boys start and peer at him curiously. Naruto pointed to a class. “I wanna take that!”

Neji raised a brow and looked at the class. “Ah… that’s Professor Kurama’s new elective class, Myths and Legends. It’s supposed to be the sister class to Professor Shukaku’s Occult and Esoteric class. He just transferred from Suna Academy.”

Shika agreed. “Isn’t he dating Professor Kakashi?”

“Hm? I heard it was Professor Rasa from Konoha University.” Neji lifted his brow again.

“Really? Huh… I wonder which one it is.” Shika tipped his head, then shrugged. “Ah well. So, you wanna take Professor Kurama’s class?”

Naruto nodded, not really identifying who they were talking about. He caught Kakashi’s name, but that was about it. “Yeah…”

“That’ll be your one elective if you have to take the full core classes.”

“Yeah, but he can still join clubs and sports.” Shika offered up as a compromise. “A lot of the clubs are like another class. Or clubs for said classes. And the sports here are unrivalled.”

“Of course, Shika doesn’t play sports, so why he’s promoting them is...a mystery.” Neji shook his head.

“Do you play any sports, Neji?” Naruto glanced at the pale-eyed boy.

“I’m the swim team captain, actually.” He grinned, preening somewhat from having achieved Captain while being a sophomore. It was unheard of at the school. Just like another student who had achieved captain as a sophomore.

“Oh god...don’t get him started.” Shika groaned as he rubbed his forehead with the hand not still occupying Naruto’s thigh.

Naruto giggled. “Wow! Captain of the swim team…” He blushed and seemed to study the catalogue studiously. “No wonder you look the way you do…”

Neji’s grin grew, he’d gotten appraised of his looks before Shika had. How delightful. “Do you approve?” Neji tilted his head to catch Naruto’s sky-blue gaze.

“A-ah… yes..” Naruto gulped as he stared into those hypnotising pale lavender-blue eyes. He heard Shika ‘hmph’ next to him, and he peered at him. “Eeh wait you’re hot too!” He squeaked and clapped a hand over his mouth.  _ Ohmygod I said that out loud! Someone kill me...please...right here. _

Shika smirked at Neji. “Are you about done here, Naruto?” Both Neji and Shika groaned internally, slumped back into the loveseat in defeat. The man had  **IMPECCABLE** timing.

A somewhat flustered Naruto looked up before he abandoned the sofa and nodded, quickly handing the catalogue back to Neji. “Yep!” He blinked before he gasped soundly. “Your cheek!” He reached up to touch the red handprint there, Madara grimaced from it. “S-sorry…”

Madara smiled benevolently, he touched Naruto’s hand and lowered it. “It’s nothing. Just a misunderstanding.”

“Oh…” Naruto sulked somewhat while he eyed the slap mark. Some misunderstanding…

“Are you down with our ID’s and my credit card?” Madara asked Shika who grunted and handed back the cards. Though he took Naruto’s and gave it to him personally, he let their fingers graze upon each other as Naruto took it.

“Come on, Naruto. You’ll see them again when school starts in a few weeks.”

“Ah, one moment Naruto.” Neji stood then. “Want to exchange numbers?” Shika mentally high-fived Neji. He had forgotten entirely about that.

“Huh? You…” Naruto blinked and smiled brightly. “Definitely!” He blushed and looked down before he quickly tugged out his phone and handed it to Neji who handed over his own phone.

They plugged in their numbers and handed the phones back. “I’ll send it to Shika, and he can text you his.” Neji smiled.

“Sounds good to me!” Naruto beamed at the two older boys before he felt Madara’s hand on his back, aiming to get the boy moving. “Er… see ya guys later!” He waved as he followed Madara out of the office.

Neji and Shika waited for the door to close and for the two to get halfway down the hall.

“Holy shit he is like...hello kitty adorable.” Shika tipped his head. “His ass is fucking perfect too.”

Neji agreed, the two boys stood at the door, side by side, as they watched Naruto walk. “I hate to see him go, but I love to watch him walk away…”

“Jesus Christ, Neji… you fucking cliche nerd.” Shika shoved Neji with his shoulder.

“Tell me it’s not accurate.” Neji shoved back.

Shika snorted. “I do not deny its validity. Just saying you are a bonafide nerd.”

“This coming from the guy who is the poster child for one of the seven deadly sins.”

“Oh har har! Don’t you dare change all my wallpapers to Sloths again. I’ll murder you in your sleep.”

Neji gasped, his right hand touched his chest in mock hurt. “You’d murder your roommate and only other plausible, reliable, and challenging shogi player?”

“Damn…” Shika tsked. “You win this round.” The boy’s headed back to their office posts once more. Shika resumed his natural state of being - asleep - while Neji worked on Naruto’s file diligently.

The drive home from the school was pleasantly quiet. Even though Madara had the nasty red welt on his cheek. Which really looked like it hurt. Whoever had slapped him had really put all their strength into it. Naruto questioned if it had been that Kakashi guy. The two had seemed somewhat close, and like they might have an intimate relationship or have had one in the past that hadn’t ended well. That was another thing Naruto wasn’t evident on. First, who’d voluntarily dump Madara? The man was like a god.

Furthermore, what the hell could Madara have done to cause such an aggressive response if he hadn’t been the one to dump Kakashi or whoever it was? Madara looked like the perfect bad boy, with enough good in him to keep from being a criminal. Unless, of course, Naruto was expected to acknowledge the fact that Madara ran a Motorcycle Club and owned his own auto shop. It sounded like something right out of one of Naruto’s favourite shows. But, was it reasonable to conclude that Madara was indeed a thug and that his MC was a gang?

Naruto’s eyes snapped to Madara’s hips, and he pondered over that past Monday when they’d been on his motorcycle. He hadn’t noticed a gun anywhere along Madara’s hips or torso. He didn’t have a holster on his thigh for any kind of weapon. Granted, the man could have left it all at his house only to appear less menacing. But, there was also the fact that Madara had worn a plain motorcycle leather jacket, with minimal patches on it.

Actually, the jacket Madara had on was the same one as on Monday. Yet another mysterious thing, because the other guys all had wholly patched jackets on when he first met them. Obito’s had the full composition, Naruto even remembered over his left peck was a patch designating he was the Sergeant-at-Arms. That suggested he was high in the ranks, right under VP, if Naruto’s favourite biker show was anything to go off. Which it was because one of the actors had actually been in a biker club/gang prior to acting. And if Naruto remembered accurately; Itachi’s patch was Treasurer, and Shisui’s had been Road Captain. Sasuke didn’t wear a simple leather jacket. So, in theory, he evidently wasn’t a prospect. Because Naruto would bet big stakes that Sasuke would flaunt that shit like he was the baddest of bastards in all of Konoha. Hm, Naruto was going to need more information before he could rule out if Madara ran a biker gang.

Naruto glanced out of his side window and realised they had parked, the engine cut off. He blinked, then blinked again, then swiftly opened the door and clambered out of it.

“HOLY SHIT!” Naruto stared at the house they were in front of.

“Language.” Madara chortled, he shook his head as he went around the car to the trunk, popping it open.

“DO YOU SEE YOUR HOUSE!? CAUSE IT CALLS FOR FOUL LANGUAGE AND SCREAMING!” Naruto jumped up and down as he laughed and squealed.

Madara chortled more. “It’s just a house, Naruto. It’s your house.”

“It’s just a hous-... ARE YOU INSANE!? This place is like… A SMALL ESTATE! How many damn rooms are in there!?”

“Language, Naruto.” Lamented Madara. He looked up at his home and smiled. “I got a big one so any and all of my family could stay over if they ever wanted. I’ll give you a tour once we’re inside.”

“Blegh.” Naruto stuck his tongue out. “Fine fine.” He huffed and moved to gather his things from the trunk.

Naruto hefted on his backpack and then carried two duffel bags to the front door and waited. Madara grabbed the rest with one damn hand, slung it over his shoulder and swaggered up to the door.

“Oh just rub it in Mister Muscles.” Naruto huffed, barely standing with his three bags.

Madara chuckled while he held three decent sized duffel bags over one shoulder by his hand. “What use are the muscles if I don’t use them?”

“Don’t pull logic on me. How dare you.” Naruto laughed as Madara unlocked the front door and pushed it in.

Naruto tottered in and essentially dragged his two bags as he went, losing his strength along the way. Just as he entered the living room, he squeaked loudly and toppled over a bag, sprawling out on the floor.

Madara moved around the corner to see a toppled Naruto blushing at the group of people cheering ‘welcome home Naruto!’ under a banner that said ‘WELCOME HOME NARUTO UCHIHA.’

“Guuuys!” Naruto whined, tears spontaneously welled up and slipped down his cheeks as he gave a happy sob. He picked himself up before immediately launching himself at Itachi, Obito, and Shisui, the three of them body checked into the floor by the alarmingly fast blond. The four of them sprawled out in a tangled mess on the floor as everyone laughed and started taking pictures while a few filmed all on their phones.

The only one not directly with the group was Sasuke. The curmudgeon was off to the side, sitting grumpily in an armchair with his legs and arms crossed. His ever-present sneer on his face.

Obito, Shisui, and Itachi disentangled themselves and helped Naruto up after he calmed down from his passionate outburst of tears. “Let’s introduce you to everyone!” Shisui grinned, hugging Naruto around the shoulders with one arm, Obito on his order side doing the same.

They walked up to a redhead who severely creeped Naruto the fuck out. The guy looked like a puppet or something. Pristine features, large almond shaped red eyes approximately the same colour as his ruby hair. He looked fake. And it was weird. “This is Sasori!” Shisui started.

The redhead now known as Sasori nodded his head. “He doesn’t talk much.” Obito snickered before pointing to another guy and guided Naruto over to him. “This is Yagura. He’s our token pretty boy.” Obito got smacked in the shoulder by Yagura and laughed, making a kissy face at him.

“Nice to meet you, Naruto.” Yagura smiled, shaking the boy’s hand. “I go to college with Obito, Shisui, and Itachi.”

“Nice to meet you too, Yagura!” Naruto beamed at the grey-haired boy, well man, that was shorter than even him. How tall was the guy? Like 4’8”? “Can I ask a personal question…?”

Yagura visibly twitched. “I’m 5’... and I’m older than Obito, Shisui, or Itachi.”

“Since when?” Obito quipped. “No way you’re older than me short stack.”

Yagura bridled. “I’m in my last year for my master’s. What about you, Tobi?”

Obito grunted and shoved Naruto to the next guy. “This is Nagato!” Yagura smirked and took a sip of his beer in victory.

Nagato shook Naruto’s hand and smiled benevolently. “Nice to meet you.”

“Nice to meet you too.” Naruto returned the benign smile, amazed at how silky skinned Nagato was. Nagato’s hair was a more solid crimson than Sasori’s, Sasori’s almost looked washed out by the sun, while Nagato’s had more dimension to it.

“And that’s his boyfriend, Yahiko.” Shisui pointed at a guy with an unexpected amount of facial piercings.

Naruto gawked a little. He’d never found facial piercings hot or ugly. But at that moment, he was all for piercings. The guy was HOT. “H-hi..” He stuttered out as he gave a little wave.

Yahiko grinned big. “Hey, kiddo.” His baritone voice paired his looks perfectly, but his personality was a stark contrast. He seemed a lot like Obito or Shisui. Bright, all smiles and cuddly. Why cuddly? Because he currently had his arms around Nagato’s waist.

Obito redirected Naruto’s attention to a purple haired woman. “This is Konan, she’s like the big sister to us all.”

“Someone has to keep you losers in check.” She grinned and winked at Naruto.

“That’s Zabuza and Kisame!” Shisui pointed over to two muscled brutes who waved in their direction. “The one with blue hair is Kisame, the other one, with the creepy sharp teeth, is Zabuza. They’re weird as shit.”

Naruto waved back at the muscled guys before he was directed to the last two. A blond beauty and another handsome guy with purple-blue eyes and grey hair. “This is Hidan and Deidara.” Obito gesticulated to the grey-haired guy first, then the blond.

Itachi came up next to Deidara and slipped an arm around his waist, kissing his cheek. “Deidara is Itachi’s boyfriend,” Shisui informed Naruto.

As soon as the words left Shisui’s mouth, Naruto felt his heart seize in his chest. His breath caught in his chest tortuously as his lungs squeezed. He forced a painful swallow and nodded. “Oh.” His voice was dulled, a bit unsteady. “That’s...cool.” He forced another swallow that felt like a hard rubber ball wedging down his throat into his gut, dropping into the tar pit that had replaced his stomach acid. “I’m thirsty.” He hurriedly pulled from Obito and Shisui, rushing in the direction of what he hoped would take him to the kitchen.

Sasuke cruised by a few seconds later. “I’ll help him.” He locked eyes with his older brother and smirked. There’s nothing you can do to stop me now. Shouldn’t’ve started a game you can’t even play in.

“That’s the wrong way.” Naruto whirled around on his heels, nearly knocking into Sasuke. He squawked and looked up. “I’ll show you. C’mon.” Sasuke nodded in the right direction, he wandered off, a little laughable swagger in his step, hands tucked into his front pockets.

Naruto sighed and trailed behind Sasuke, his head lowered.  _ Can’t believe I thought Itachi might actually be interested in me. Why would he even want a fourteen-year-old twerp when he has a hottie like Deidara? Ugh… Deidara’s so beautiful and handsome, he’s thin but lean, his eyes are way prettier than mine… I didn’t have a chance. _

“Ow! What the hell?” Naruto rubbed the side of his head, glaring at Sasuke who lowered his fist from wrapped on Naruto’s skull.

“You weren’t answering me. And you were spaced out.” Sasuke lifted a brow. “Are that upset my brother has a boyfriend?”

Naruto flinched and looked away. “It’s none of your business, bastard.” Naruto gritted his teeth and sidestepped around Sasuke into the kitchen when he realised they were just outside of it. He wandered to the fridge, opened it and gazed at the options.

Sasuke moved behind the blond, looked over his head and into the fridge. “Might I suggest the lime flavoured Perrier?” He dipped his head and murmured into Naruto’s ear. “It’s rather delicious.”

“AH!” Naruto started and ducked to the side, banged himself into the other closed door for the freezer. He winced, rubbed his shoulder and looked away. “The fuck dude…”

Sasuke sniggered. “You’re jumpy like a rabbit.” He reached into the still open fridge and pulled out two Perrier’s, handing one to Naruto before he closed the door with his booted foot. “I’m sure you can find your way back.” Sasuke gave a cheers gesticulation, twisted off the cap, and strutted out of the kitchen.

Naruto gripped the Perrier tight to his chest as he frowned and looked down at it. He sighed softly, closed his eyes and pressed his forehead to the cap.

“Are you okay?” The oddly hoarse, somewhere between tenor and countertenor combined voice hit Naruto’s ears uncomfortably.

The blond lifted his head to see a tall man with yellow-green eyes, alarmingly pale skin, and jet black hair. Everything about the man screamed creepy. The man was broad-shouldered, not as wide as Madara, but bigger than Itachi. He apparently had muscle, his fitted t-shirt strained against his chest. But the guy’s very presence was unsettling. It wasn’t that he looked psychotic, he was actually handsome. Exactly like everyone else in the damn house. There was something off-putting, alarmingly creepy, and enervating about the man that now stood in front of Naruto.

Naruto felt like a small bunny trapped by a massive panther, hungry for a sweet treat. He swallowed thickly and nodded. “Ye-yeah... I’m… I’m fi-fine..” His words were breathy, a tremble in his voice as he gripped the Perrier tighter, crushing his back flush to the freezer door behind him.

“You don’t seem fine.” The man let his lethal yellow-green eyes travel up and down Naruto’s body. The sensation of being under that gaze made Naruto squirm uneasily. The man stepped forward, his hand reached out and just as Naruto was about to bolt he froze up. His breath caught in his throat as he felt the man’s hand slide along his side to the fridge handle. “Name’s Zetsu, you must be Madara’s new kid.” Zetsu locked eyes with glossy blue orbs that looked near tears. His touch lingered a few seconds longer than necessary before the fridge door was pulled open and he grabbed a beer with his other hand. The fridge door swung closed with a thick thump.

“Na-na-naruto…” Naruto gulped dryly, twisting the Perrier in his hands as he licked his lips. He recoiled when he perceived that oozy penetrating gaze of Zetsu’s watch his tongue swipe over his lips. The guy felt all sorts of wrong.

“Right. Naruto.” Zetsu’s voice got throatier, and somehow, without Naruto discerning, Zetsu had boxed Naruto in and against the fridge. His empty hand pressed against the sleek black alloy freezer door, right next to Naruto’s head. “If you ever need anything, anything at all, don’t be afraid to ask.” Zetsu grinned toothily, their bodies a breadth from each other. “Nice to meet you, Naruto.”

Zetsu pulled back after that, his fingers caught a lock of blond hair, rubbing the piece between his fingers as he strolled away. His fingers let go at the last second. Every inch of Naruto’s skin burned like dry ice had licked it. He felt defiled, the tar pit churned uneasily in his gut.

_ What the hell just happened? _ Naruto could barely get a proper intake of air. His knees threatened to give out, and he clenched his eyes closed in an effort to calm down.

Naruto took a few sharp breaths to pump himself up before he forced himself to walk forward and hasten to find the living room again. He needed to be back with the rest of the group. Preferably with Madara, the biggest and robust man in the house.

\------

A/N: >-> Still enjoying it? I'm still enjoying writing it! But I'm POOPED. So I'm headed off to bed. 

Please leave a comment and don't forget to hit the kudos if you haven't yet and like my story so far.

Night night everyone!


	4. Pillow Prince

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, heads up to ya'll... My depression is bad. Really, really, really bad right now. It's easier for me to keep writing this story for now. I know a bunch of people are waiting on The Right Way Around, but for right now, hopefully very briefly, my focus is going to be on this story. I'm still working on The Right Way Around. I haven't abandoned it. It's just deeper, more intense, and takes a lot out of me versus this one that's fresh, new, and still relatively light. All I ask for is your patience with me. You're all very sweet and kind and I don't want to let any of you down.
> 
> ON WITH THE SHOW!!!

A loud-mouthed yawn was heard from the couch that faced the large screen TV. Sasuke turned to look at the golden blond slouched out along the cushions while he scrolled through Netflix. “You gonna help clean up your own party or nah?”

Naruto’s voice drifted from the sofa like an incorporeal voice, “I can’t get up… I’m gay.”

Several snorts, snickers, and chuckles erupted in the living room around or near the couch from the Uchiha and Friend’s cleaning up the remnants of the welcome home party.

Sasuke’s eyes narrowed, and he sneered. “Fucking seriously? You can’t help because you’re GAY?”

A slender, long-fingered, sun-kissed hand extended above the back of the sofa and threw up a victory sign. “Correct, my duck butt friend.”

Sasuke’s right eye literally twitched, and he threw the trash bag he had been lugging around on the floor. “It’s your first fucking night here!” He stomped right over to the couch, hands on his hips as he glared at Naruto. “You could be a decent fucking kid and help your newly acquired family clean up the party they threw for you! Ungrateful faggot!”

“Sasuke!” Madara barked at the ebony-haired boy. Sasuke’s spine locked straight as though a metal javelin had been hurled up it, his eyes wide as he glanced at Naruto and the seriousness of what he just said sank in like the slow, obstinate pour of syrup.

With a tight swallow, Sasuke slowly turned to look at his uncle. “Ma-ma-madara.. I.. I am so sorry.. I didn’t mean it like that.. I just..” His mouth snapped shut when he saw the disappointment and anger in his uncle’s eyes.

Naruto peered over the back of the couch at Madara as he watched the scene unfold. Owlish blue eyes absorbing every second of Sasuke being in trouble.

Madara’s eyes narrowed. “Go to your room.” Sasuke’s mouth opened like he was about to protest. “Now, Sasuke,” Madara growled out the command, his word left zero room for debate.

A shaky breath shuddered from Sasuke as he hurried off to his room. Naruto gave a low whistle of surprise. “Wow… you really can be scary.” Everyone in the room burst into laughs. Naruto was good at lighting up a room and easing tension.

It took a few seconds before Madara caved and chortled. “Brat.” He smiled at Naruto when all he saw was tufts of mussed up blond hair and two round blue eyes looking at him.

Naruto lifted his face intro full view and grinned, tilting his head back slightly and to the side. “You know it!” He winked and gave a thumbs up before disappearing into the cushions again and recommencing his search on Netflix until he settled on watching The Disastrous Life of Saiki K., he loved that anime.

Shisui grabbed up Sasuke’s abandoned trash bag and tied it off before he stuffed it into his own and then continued to clean, hip-bumping Obito as he passed by. Obito squawked and tackled Shisui, the two crying out and wrestling right there on the floor, demanding the other concede to their obvious prowess, though neither could gain any ground or leverage on the other, being supremely matched.

“Are they always like this?” Sasori tipped his head and watched the two Uchiha’s wrestle on the floor near him.

A snigger came from Deidara, and he nodded. “Oh definitely. They even do it in Auto Shop class.” Deidara passed in front of Naruto, who looked away until the pretty blond was out of sight and then looked back at his show.

“How juvenile.” Sasori stepped over the confusion of limbs and bodies.

Naruto felt the end of the couch, by his feet, dip down as a substantial weight sank into the cushions. Naruto felt mire trickle down his spine as his senses flared in warning. He swallowed and glanced down at the hand resting on his bare feet that were slightly crossed at the ankles. He recognised the black rings decorating the hand and slowly followed the tattooed arm up to see Zetsu’s eerily calm face. _Pretty sure I just peed a little…_ Naruto attempted a shaky smile.

Zetsu inclined his head to Naruto in greeting before his unnerving chartreuse gaze flicked to the TV screen. His long fingers squeezed Naruto’s left ankle briefly, his thumb rubbed slow circles around the protruding bone on the outside of his ankle.

It took everything in Naruto to not suddenly cry out or jerk away. What’s to say Zetsu just wasn’t the weirdo overly friendly one of the MC? Naruto had caught sight of Zetsu’s jacket hanging on a hook and had seen the patch for VP on it. That meant he was no less than Madara’s best and most trusted friend. And if Madara trusted him enough to give him that rank and position, who was Naruto to challenge that loyalty? So he endured. Which was doubly hard for him as he loathed his feet being touched in any manner.

Soon enough a small panicked squeak slipped quietly from Naruto when he felt Zetsu’s thumb press deliberately along the sole of his foot from his heel to his middle toe. He glanced at the man and shrank into the couch when they locked eyes. Zetsu had been staring at him, watching his every reaction. Naruto whimpered, one of his hands pressing its fingers to his lips to keep himself quiet as he forced his eyes back to the TV screen.

“It’s getting late, Naruto, you should head to bed.” Madara glanced in Naruto’s direction, gathering up beer bottles.

“E-eh?” Naruto popped his head over the back of the couch, grateful for any kind of distraction. “But it’s Friday, and it’s only midnight…” He pouted.

“And it’s been a long day, don’t you think? You still have taken care of your things or officially moved in.” Madara smiled. “All your bags are at the foot of the staircase. All you’ve seen is the kitchen and the living room. Go explore.”

Naruto blinked and lifted a shoulder. “But I don’t...know my way around the house or which room is mine…”

“I’ll give him the grand tour.” Offered Zetsu, the tips of his fingers sneaking under the hem of one of Naruto’s pant legs.

Deidara heard Itachi grunt, frowning in disappointment. He lifted a slender blond brow. _Did he want to give Naruto the tour himself? Why?_ Itachi glanced at Deidara and smiled, he leaned over to place a soft kiss on the blond’s lips.

“Thanks, bud.” Madara grinned at his best friend. “That okay Naruto?”

Naruto’s eyes went unfocused for a second as he discerned he’d be wandering the house, alone, with Zetsu. He took a diminutive, unsteady breath and nodded. “S-sure thing.” He swallowed and took the opportunity to jump up from the couch and adjust his clothing and hair before making for the hallway. He planned to stack all his bags on his person like a packing mule and find his room asap, then thank Zetsu and fucking close the door and lock that shit.

But that was the catch, wasn’t it? Naruto wasn’t lucky enough in life to avoid what he knew would be the most agonisingly uncomfortable and creepy house tour ever. That didn’t stop him from at least attempting an escape.

Before Zetsu even stood up to his full height, Naruto had taken off. He hadn’t run, or even jogged, he’d just somehow made it out of the living room before Zetsu had gotten up. That wasn’t an issue for the eldritch man. Zetsu knew his way around that house, Naruto did not. It still scared the crap out of Naruto when he rounded a corner to bolt for the stairs only to slam right into a solid wall of muscle.

“Nng!” Naruto recoiled before gaining his footing and ended up falling backwards. Fortunately, or unfortunately for Naruto, Zetsu caught him before he flew back and cracked his head on the wood floor.

“Careful. Wouldn’t want to sully or bruise such a…” Zetsu drew Naruto up and in closer, one hand pressed to the wall behind Naruto, holding them at an angle by shifting his weight to encircle Naruto. “...delicate body,” Zetsu smirked, twirling Naruto out like a dancer, landing him in front of his bags unharmed though slightly dishevelled. If Zetsu wasn’t so god damn creepy that move would’ve been something a sexy seme would do right out of yaoi manga.

Naruto gripped the bannister post to the stairs, leaning over his bags as he tried to process what the hell just happened. It all happened so fast he wasn’t even sure it actually fucking happened! He remembered swerving around the corner and slamming into Zetsu, after that it was like a whirlwind was he vaguely remembered Zetsu saying something uber creepy about his body. And now he was at the foot of a staircase, effectively clinging to a bannister post.

“Let’s get your things upstairs, and I’ll show you around.” Zetsu grabbed the three duffel bags that Madara had and easily lugged them up the stairs with one hand. Naruto swallowed, watching the muscles in the man’s back flex as he ascended the stairs. If he weren’t so fucking creepy, Naruto would enjoy the attention.

Naruto hefted his backpack on and dragged his last two duffel bags up the stairs. Once they got to the second-floor hallway, Naruto stared down the main hall. It looked like it split off into two different corridors half way down. _How big is this fucking house?_

“There are six bedrooms up here, two more downstairs along with an office, library, dining room, kitchen, living room, and theatre.” Zetsu glanced with a smirk at the wildly impressed boy. “Up here is mainly bedrooms, except for the gaming room at the very end of the hall. Each room has its own master bathroom.” He started down the hall. There’s a couple linen closets as well. And a balcony that wraps around the house.”

“...It’s like a Harry Potter house… I thought it was huge on the outside, fuck it’s way bigger on the inside.” Naruto stumbled after Zetsu, eyes looking over the black and white abstract photography lining the ways aesthetically. The layout complimented the colours of the hallways deep blues and soft whites. The lights were just bright enough to see everything clearly but not blindingly bright.

As they walked down the hall, Naruto noticed on every bedroom door was a picture of one of the guys and their name written on the door in their handwriting. Madara was like Daddy Uchiha, and it was adorable. Some rooms had two pictures and names, like the one for Obito and Shisui. Which made perfect sense when Naruto thought about how they were like twin level attached at the hip. Then they passed a door that had Sasori and Deidara’s pictures and names. So those two were best friends, seemed like an odd friendship. One was void of all outward emotion, and the other seemed super flamboyant and loud.

They stopped in front of a door that had no name or picture on it. “This is your room. Madara still needs to take your picture. And you put your name whenever you feel like.” Naruto peered around Zetsu and down the hall to the final door that had Madara’s name on it but no picture, just an illustration of a King’s Crown. _Wow...he’s...he’s got an ego._

Zetsu set down the bags he had and got Naruto to release the three he had. “On with the rest of the tour.” Zetsu motioned with a flourish, guiding Naruto down a separate hallway.

“That’s the gaming room. Right across the hall from Sasuke’s room.” Of course, Sasuke’s room was right across the hall from the gaming room. Naruto would bet the guy was in there at that moment, probably playing something like Call of Duty or Battlefield. He seemed the type for fighting games or war games.

“I wanna see it…” Naruto pushed the door open, and he would have won the bet. There Sasuke was, sat perfectly in the middle of a big comfy couch in front of a massive TV that hung on the wall and underneath were floating shelves with gaming consoles lining the top shelf. The ones underneath the consoles filled with games. The room had high-quality soundproofing and had a general dark colour scheme so when someone played in the dark the light from the TV didn’t bounce off the lighter colours making it painful to stare at it.

Sasuke looked back over his shoulder and lifted a brow. “Can I help you with something?” Sure enough, Call of Duty was staring back Naruto from the massive TV. Sasuke was so predictable.

Naruto locked onto the lollipop stick protruding from Sasuke’s mouth, and something flickered wickedly in his head. _If Sasuke’s gonna be a giant bag of dicks to me, I’m going to make him as uncomfortable as possible._ Naruto sauntered over to Sasuke, leaned over the back of the couch to bring their faces closer, he locked eyes with the young Uchiha and reached out. Fingers gripped onto the lollipop stick and plucked right out of the other teen's mouth with a sound pop. He grinned, curled his tongue around the cherry red sucker and drew it into his mouth with a quiet, and suggestive moan.

Sauntering away he glanced over his shoulder, giving a half-wave with the lollipop in his fingers. “Thanks, handsome.” And Naruto disappeared out of the gaming room.

The sound of the door clicking closed got Sasuke to snap out of his daze. He finally releases the breath he hadn’t realised he’d been holding in. Swallowing thickly he pressed his fingers through his stiff hair and shuddered, licking his lips. The way he… Fuck his mouth is so... Sasuke whimpered out a sexually frustrated groan, shoving his hand against his tented sleep pants.

Sasuke looked down at his crotch, whimpering again as he tried to will away the erection fighting against the mash of his hand trying to shove it down so it’d go away. A lollipop and plump, fuckable lips should NOT be having this intense of an effect. “Gooooood! Fuck that guy!” Sasuke growled, glaring at the gaming room door. Payback. He was going to get Naruto for this. _Provocative little bastard. Hold up...he was flirtin’ with me. Does that mean…? Ohhhohoho fuck yeah. The bitch is into me._

Zetsu and Naruto descended the stairs to the first floor, Naruto still happily sucking on his rightfully, and expertly stolen sucker. They walked into the large office that had more than one desk. But one could easily discern which was Madara’s. His was right in the centre like a proper CEO would have it.

“Wait! Please don’t hang up…” Madara’s back was to Naruto and Zetsu as they walked into the office. “Just let me explain… please.” There was strangled desperation in Madara’s voice that pulled harshly on Naruto’s heartstrings. Madara had his free hand tangled in his long hair, his shoulder rolled forward into a slouch. “I know… I know… I’m sorry.” The man sounded near tears. It was heart-wrenching. “It was accident…” He swallowed tightly, flinching from whatever the person on the other side of that conversation said. “Please let me fix this… fix us…” Madara’s voice had dropped to a desperate whisper. “I need you…”

A stuttered breath was sucked in as Madara pulled the cell phone from his ear. The phone flashed that the call had ended. Whoever it had been had hung up on Madara. Zetsu drew Naruto from the office silently, closing the door as quietly as he could.

Zetsu held a finger to his lips, telling Naruto to stay quiet until he guided the boy into the dining room. “Who was he talking to? He sounded so upset…” Naruto frowned, hugging himself as if the man’s distress hurt him enough to comfort himself.

“That was his ex-partner. They were engaged before Madara was dumped.” Zetsu sighed, combing his right hand through his messy black locks.

Naruto looked at Zetsu, the guy seeming far more human and less creepy than earlier. Though he was a disturbing piece of shit, he definitely cared about Madara. It was clear as day. Maybe Naruto had misjudged Zetsu? Perhaps he really was just the awkward, eerie one of the Madara’s circle. Naruto licked his lips and his brow knit in thought. Maybe, just maybe, Zetsu was being protective of Madara and was testing Naruto. Making sure he was a good kid, wouldn’t cause trouble, wasn’t after Madara’s money. Maybe making sure he wasn’t even a plant by the FBI or something. Because Naruto had heard about Akatsuki MC. They protected Konoha, but they also had a reputation of being criminals. And if Naruto’s favourite biker show was anything to go off of, it was reasonable to question whether or not the FBI would use a kid as a plant to catch the MC doing something illegal.

Zetsu glanced at the boy and lifted a brow. The kid seemed preoccupied. And while he would enjoy messing with him and taking advantage of Naruto’s currently pensive state. He had other things to worry about. And he knew the moment he heard something break in Madara’s office.

“What was that…” Naruto spun around to look towards the office.

Zetsu grabbed the boys shoulder to stop him from going to check on Madara. “I’ve got it, kid. Go settle into your room.” He brushed by Naruto without another thought and slipped into the office.

Naruto could hear Zetsu’s oddly mixed voice murmur to Madara who yelled back at him. Madara’s voice sounded upset, and like he might have been crying. Naruto gripped his shirt over his heart and frowned. Whoever Madara’s ex was, was an absolute douche bag. And if it WAS that Kakashi guy… Naruto was gonna make that silver-haired bastard’s life a waking nightmare.

He looked down as he tugged on his shirt, shifting as he stood awkwardly alone in the dining room. Naruto nibbled on his bottom lip and sighed softly before pushing himself to shuffle off to his new room. As he headed off and passed through the hall to the stairs, he glimpsed Deidara being pinned to a wall by Itachi and kissed breathless. Naruto slowed to a stop at the foot of the stairs, peeking around the bannister post, watching them get more and more into their mini-makeout session.

Since meeting Madara and everyone that past Monday, Naruto had seen Madara and the three older Uchiha boy’s every day. So he had been around Itachi, flirting, play fighting, and generally touching each other as much as possible without it being over the top and sexual. So to be there, hiding behind a bannister post, spying on Itachi while he made out with his boyfriend was the stupidest thing Naruto could do. He was rubbing acid treated salt into the wound that had been torn open the moment he meant Deidara.

Naruto’s chest clenched tortuously when he heard Deidara whimper and watched him cling to Itachi desperately. The invisible knife twisted further when Itachi pushed Deidara against the wall firmly, one leg pressed between the tall blond’s slender thighs. Naruto felt so inadequate. He’d apparently fallen fast and hard for Itachi. His first crush. And it was already destroying him.

“Hey guys, stop making out for like two seconds and help take out all the trash bags.” Shisui popped his head through the archway from the living room, brow lifted and gaze stern.

The lovers broke apart and grunted, Deidara rolled his eyes at Shisui, his right hand sliding into Itachi’s back pocket possessively. It seemed like an odd thing to do to Naruto. Obviously, Shisui wasn’t a threat. But when he looked up his eyes locked with Deidara’s and widened in surprise. Deidara was glaring at him! Deidara saw Naruto as a threat!

Naruto gasped, ducked behind the bannister and bolted up the stairs to his room. As he took off Deidara smirked, then snuggled close to Itachi, nuzzling Itachi’s shoulder as they returned to the living room to take out the trash.

The bedroom room banged open and then closed as Naruto burst through it and then slammed back against it. Naruto closed his eyes, hyperventilating as he thumped his head back against his closed door. Tears slipped down his cheeks as he slid down the door to his butt. Naruto hugged brought his knees to his chest, propped his elbows on them and dropped his head into his hands with a strangled, moaned sob.

A hiccup caused him to choke on his saliva, and he grunted in lamented irritation. “FUCK!” He groaned into his hands and sighed, slumping against his legs, staring at the deep royal blue carpet. “I’m pathetic.” He whispered, his bottom lip quivered so he bit into it harshly, glaring at his socked feet. “Stop… stop being such a fucking baby!” He growled and wiped his face furiously of his tears.

With maybe a bit too much anger, Naruto pushed himself to his feet, yanked his door open and dragged his bags inside before kicking the door closed. He scowled and locked the door for good measure and dig through his stuff until he found his mini-Bluetooth speaker. Once he had his phone connected he opened Spotify and hit shuffle on his Rage Beats playlist. Hard, heavy bass electronic music filled his nearly empty room. Naruto sat his phone and speaker on one of his empty dressers and sniffles, wiping stray, traitorous tears from his cheeks.

Naruto plopped onto the foot of his bed, the mattress scarcely registering him and just hugging his butt. He lifted a brow and glanced behind. “...the hell…” He bounced on it. “Whoa..it’s..fancy..” He got up and backed away from it to fully look at it, using the moment to distract himself as long as possible. “..fuck me.. Is it a queen?!” He pushed down into the mattress with his hands, they sunk in but it felt like they pressed into a could. It was awesome. “Thanks, new dad…”

Sadly, the distraction ended there. His mind cruel and replaying Itachi pressing Deidara into the wall, devouring him in a kiss. Naruto flinched and looked down, clenching his jaw, his hands curling into fists. He was never giving that bastard another second of his time! Itachi was dead to him. He scowled, closing his eyes as fresh angry tears sprang free.

Naruto sucked in a shuddered breath and stomped over to his bags, staring at them before he snarled and shucked his backpack against the wall with hard THUD. He panted, feeling a rush from releasing the frustration and anger. He turned to his other bags and grinned with rage in his eyes, even as the tears continued. Practically attacking his bags, he yanked one open and started yanking out his clothing and then he snarled, ripping a shirt in half with a surprised cackle.

So he took out another shirt and tore it in half, then another, and another, and another until he was surrounded by shredded, ripped, and torn shirts and pants of varying styles. Sitting among the piles of destroyed clothing he felt numb, empty, void of everything. And fuck was he tired after all that. Licking his lips, he glanced at his bed and crawled for it.

Naruto climbed up onto it and wriggled out of all his clothing save for his boxer briefs and socks. Then he proceeded to crawl under the blankets after throwing an extra pillow at the light switch, casting his room in darkness. Thankfully he remembered to grab his phone somewhere amidst the clothes ripping and going to his bed. He switched his rage beats to a calming, soothing rain storm with quiet thunder and snuggled under the covers with another sniffle. He was out cold in minutes.

*

Naruto jerked upright in his bed with a cry. “No!” He gripped at his chest, his nails scrapped against his cold, clammy skin as he closed his eyes and tried to steady his breathing. The problem was he wasn’t calming down. He felt like he was going to throw up, crap himself, and pass out. Which could only mean one thing, panic attack.

Shakily climbing out of bed he tugged his soaked boxer briefs off and dropped them in the scattered remnants of his used to be wardrobe. He dug around and tugged out a pair of too big sleep pants and slipped them, tying the drawstrings as tight as they would go, yet they still clung to his slender hips for dear life.

The shaky boy stumbled to his door and leaned against it, trying to suck in a decent lungful of air. Naruto cried out softly in desperation as he tried to get the door open, his hands trembling like leaves in a stiff breeze. Another cry of frustration seemed to help him, and he got his door open. Naruto moved as fast as he could to the end of the hallway, and he pressed his body flush with Madara’s bedroom door.

“Ma-madara…” Naruto whispered against the door, swallowing tightly as tears fell down his cheeks and his breathing got harsher. He heard Madara sleeping soundly within the master bedroom, and he clenched his eyes closed. He couldn’t be THAT kid. The whiny baby who immediately needs his damn ‘daddy’ to rescue him from his bad wittle nightmares.

Naruto stepped back from Madara’s door, his bottom lip quivered as he turned around and shuffled down the hallway, not paying attention his destination or direction. He sniffled as he walked, a little whimper slipping free as he tripped over air and caught himself on the wall. Blue eyes closed, Naruto trying to centre himself even though the fear was engulfing and stifling.

The sounds of laughter, joking voices, and video games suddenly registered to Naruto, and he opened his eyes, looking up to find the source of people. He swallowed when he realised he was next to Sasuke’s bedroom door, staring across the hall at the Gaming Room. He sucked in a shaky and hopeful breath as he stumbled forward. Anyone, anyone would work at that moment to ground him and get him to level out again. Fuck, an argument with Sasuke would snap him out of it easy peasy!

Slowly he pushed the door open and poked his head in. He saw duck butt hair just right of the centre of the couch. To the left of the duck butt hair was silky straight hair pulled loosely into a low ponytail, and next to the smooth dark hair was light blond hair pulled up into a high ponytail. So, it was Sasuke, Itachi, and Deidara. There was no question over who Naruto would turn to. No doubt in his mind.

“Sa-sasuke…” Naruto’s voice was quiet, barely above a whisper. He stepped into the room, leaning back against the door to close it softly.

Sasuke went eerily still, his thumb had hit the pause button the moment he’d heard the first part of his stuttered out name. The way Naruto had said his name had slammed into Sasuke like he’d just heard Naruto screaming out in terror-filled desperation. It halted his breath and caused a cold to seep from the tips of his fingers and toes, and up along his limbs. His throat had gone spontaneously, painfully dry, and a rush of a paramount need to help and protect Naruto burst within his chest.

Tortiously slow, Sasuke turned to look over the back of the couch to see the trembling blond looking two seconds away from collapsing on the floor. “...Naruto?” His voice was almost all breath, the volume the only thing keeping it loud enough to be heard.

Sasuke stood barely a second later and quickly moved to Naruto, catching the boy before he buckled to the floor. He pulled him close against his bare chest and buried his face into bed-mussed hair.

From the couch, a set of black-brown eyes and robin’s egg blue stared at the scene unfurling in front of the door. Itachi’s eyes narrowing slowly as something cold, wet, and dark twisted in his chest. His jaw clenched tight enough the joints popped soundly. Dark hair fell into his line of sight as his chin dipped down to emphasise the raging inferno blazing in his eyes. The view of his little brother acting like a knight in shining armour, rescuing HIS damsel in distress. The muscles in his jaw twitched rapidly in irritation. Itachi was ready to put Sasuke in the hospital for holding Naruto the way he was. Like he was cradling a lover who’d had a nervous breakdown. That should be him. Not that little asshole.

Deidara had been side-glancing at his boyfriend, watching the rise of fury in Itachi as he watched Sasuke and Naruto. A cataclysmic and nightmarish seed rooting itself in Deidara’s mind and twisting all the darkness in him. Deidara’s pale blue eyes shifted to stare at Naruto’s blotchy, puffy, red-eyed face in repugnance and psychotic tenacity. If that little slut tried anything with Deidara’s man, he would rain down all the wrath and fury of Hell. Itachi’s was his. End of discussion. They were soulmates. Nothing would come between him and his red string of fate. He’d murder any stupid skank who tried.

“Come on… let’s sit down..” Sasuke murmured softly, helping Naruto to the couch. He sat down and pat the spot next to him for Naruto to snuggle into.

But that was not what Naruto did. Oh no, the panicked boy crawled into Sasuke’s lap, curled up as small as physically possible and rucked into the deep warmth of Sasuke’s firm body. Sasuke twitched in surprise as Naruto had crawled into his lap, having not expected that. He glanced at his brother and was doubly shocked by the murderous glare he was receiving. He felt the delicate and petite frame tucked into him and turned his full attention back to Naruto, wrapping his arms around him and lifting his crisscrossed legs to shelter Naruto more.

Then he tugged a throw from the back of the couch and around them, cocooning them in a little cave. But only Sasuke’s head popped out from the top. “You stay in there and relax.” He murmured gently, kissing the top of Naruto’s head, then nimbly grabbed his Playstation controller back up to continue playing his game.

Naruto pressed into Sasuke’s body, glad for once to be as small as he was. He felt the kiss to the top of his head and smiled a little, responding to Sasuke with the most tender, softest ‘okay’ Sasuke had ever heard.

“Is everything alright?” Itachi’s strained voice hit the air. Sasuke lifted a brow and glanced at his brother still seated next to him. Deidara was eyeing the bundle cocooned in Sasuke’s lap protectively.

“He’ll be fine, Aniki,” Sasuke said languidly, his attention immediately turning back to his game.

Itachi was surprised by the affectionate title, his little brother hadn’t called him that in years. A theory began to brew in his mind. Maybe, just maybe, Naruto’s panic and helplessness reminded Sasuke of himself, when it came to their father. For a long time, up until about a year ago, Sasuke did everything in his power to live up to the impossible expectations and standards of their father, Fugaku Uchiha. Maybe I’m judging him too harshly. He’s merely being kind to Naruto.

Pulled from his thoughts about Naruto and his brother, Itachi is forced to look at Deidara. He blinked, surprised by Deidara’s grip on his jaw to make him look into cornflower blue eyes. Itachi smiled and leaned in, kissing his beautiful beau. “What is it, love?”

Deidara returned the kiss, the corner of his mouth twitching into a sad excuse for a smile. “Let’s go to bed…”

“Eh? How come?” Itachi knit his brow, frowning slightly. “It’s only two.”

Naruto’s eyes opened slightly, and he peeked up through the tiny hole to see Sasuke concentrating on his video game. He smiled, wondering why Sasuke was being so kind to him. He pressed his face into Sasuke’s chest. He’d heard how late Itachi had said it was, which meant he’d only been asleep for a couple of hours before to nightmare. Naruto was going to have to take his sleeping medication if he planned on sleeping that night, or at any point in the future. When the first nightmare started, they didn’t stop for weeks.

“So? I’m tired.” Deidara frowned slightly. Itachi never argued about going to bed. “And I want a little alone time..” Deidara purred, emphasising why he wanted alone time by slipping a hand along the front of Itachi’s groin, groping him.

Itachi’s eyes widened, and he gripped Deidara’s wrist, pulling the blond’s hand from his crotch. “You can head to bed first. I’ll join you in a bit.” Itachi offered a strained smile.

Deidara’s expression cooled into an icy stoicism that sent a chill up Itachi’s spine. He realised, at that moment, he was in the dog house and if he didn’t take Deidara to bed and essentially worship the light blond in a most sensual way.

Clearing his throat, he grabbed Deidara’s hand and stood up. “We’re going to bed. Night Sasuke.” He glanced won at the bundle that shifted slightly. “Good night Naruto, I hope you are doing better tomorrow.” Before he could say any more, Deidara dragged him off to bed.

Sasuke looked down to see a radiantly deep blue eye peering up at him from within the cocoon. He started and then chuckled. “Hello there.”

Naruto smiled, murmuring. “Is it just us now..?”

“Yes.” Sasuke nodded. “Is that okay?”

“Mhm..” The blue disappeared, and two seconds later Naruto’s head popped out of the opening, putting their faces inches apart. “Hi.” He giggled.

Sasuke laughed when Naruto popped his head out like a little whack-a-mole. “Hello, cutie.” He smiled. “Feeling better?”

Naruto nodded, whispering. “Your skin is very warm…” He pressed his hands to Sasuke’s still very naked chest.

“I generate a lot of warmth.” He mumbled, looking down at the slender, diminutive hands splayed across his chest. He was very fit for a freshman, but he was working hard to get muscle definition with the beginnings of a six-pack, pecks, and an Adonis line.

“Yeah, you do…” Naruto whispered, pressing himself close to Sasuke, nuzzling his face into the crook of Sasuke’s neck. “..so warm..” He sighed softly.

Sasuke smiled, glancing away. “Were you not going to come out if we weren’t alone?”

“Correct.” With a little sigh, Naruto snuggled in deeper, his eyes and hair the only things above the cocoon. He turned his head enough to watch Sasuke play his game.

“Ah, alright.” Sasuke gingerly rested his jaw and cheek on Naruto’s fluffy hair. “Are you going back to your room once you feel better?” He felt the blond go rigid and tense.

“N-no….” He glanced up without moving his head, his gaze only able to see Sasuke’s throat. “Can I...can I...sl-sleep with you tonight?”

The sound of Sasuke’s game pausing was the only thing heard after the question. Sasuke swallowed slightly, not moving, but not answering either. He had to think about this. He had a king sized bed, so it wasn’t an issue. But at the same time, did he really want the sensuous little blond in his bed? With him? Barely clothed?

An uncomfortable silence stretched on until Naruto started to slip from Sasuke’s lap. The reaction was immediate. Sasuke grabbed Naruto flush to him and swallowed. “Ye-yeah.. You can sleep with me tonight.” Sasuke didn’t look at Naruto, but he kept the petite frame tight to him, still wrapped in the couch throw. “Do...would…” Sasuke cleared his throat and swallows, forcing his voice to be steady. “Would you like to go to bed now?”

Naruto glanced up, smashed against Sasuke’s bare chest in an almost painful embrace. “Ye-yes, please… But.. uhm.. I need to get my meds first…” He bit his bottom lip, looking up into dark eyes that felt like they were consuming him in heat.

Sasuke’s voice dropped to a husky murmur. “Do you need something to wash it down with?” Sasuke’s eyes kept straying from Naruto’s to his lips and then back up. The blond needed to stop nibbling on his lip and making it swollen and pink.

“Yes, please…” Naruto’s voice sank into a whisper.

Sasuke nodded some. “Alright… I’ll get us some bottled water..” But he did not make to release Naruto or move them.

A soft laugh slipped from Naruto. “You need to let me go…”

“Hm?” Sasuke looked down and swallowed. “Oh.. right.. Do...do you need me to go with you for your medicine?”

Naruto blinked in surprise, having not expected such a kind offer. He nodded a little. “...please…’

“Hn.. then we’ll go get your medicine, then the water. Together. Then we’ll go to bed.” Sasuke smiled gently, one hand moving to caress Naruto’s cheek but he stops himself and combs it through his hair, trying to play it off as much as possible.

“Thank you.” A sunshine smile spread along Naruto’s expression as he leaned up and kissed Sasuke’s cheek. Then he realised what he did and went rod straight with owlish eyes. “I...I...I am so..sorry..”

Sasuke’s eyes widened when he felt the pillowy softness of Naruto’s lips press to his cheek. “Uhh..” He swallowed thickly, a bloom of heat spreading his cheek and chest, radiating throughout his body then settling in his groin. “It’s..it’s okay.” Sasuke slowly opened his arms and the blanket so Naruto could get up.

Standing as well, Sasuke folded the throw and tossed it onto the back of the couch. Licking his lips, he ruffled his own hair to relieve some tension coiled in himself and headed for the door. Naruto immediately took up position at Sasuke’s six, staying close like a kid. Sasuke glanced back and down at Naruto in surprise, then he smiled and held out his hand for the blond who snatched it instantly. Sasuke chuckled, escorting Naruto to his room.

“Whaaaat the fuck, dude?” Sasuke stared at the strewn about shredded clothes.

Naruto flinched, having forgotten he’d freaked the fuck out earlier because of stupid, shitty, handsome as fuck Itachi. “...just...ig-ignore that…” He stepped around Sasuke and flopped in front of his backpack, digging through it.

“Hn..” Sasuke glanced at the clothes, noting a lot of them, even though shredded, were already falling apart anyway. Holey, fraying, stretched out. He moved his attention back to Naruto who pulled out a small bag that reminded Sasuke of his best friend’s makeup bag. “How...many medications do you have?” He lifted a brow and crouched by Naruto.

“Uuhh...some.” Supplied Naruto vaguely. He tugged out two bottles.

“Xanax… and Ambien… those...are intense.”

“Mhm…” Naruto shifted uncomfortably and took out one of each, tucking them into the pocket of his sleep pants. He shoved the bottles away and zipped the back, chucking it over his shoulder. The sound of the rattling bottles hitting the bed was the confirmation Naruto needed to know he didn’t just throw them at the wall.

“Water?” Sasuke smiled and stood, offering his hand again.

Naruto gripped his hand and was tugged to his feet, he smiled up at Sasuke. “Why are you being so nice…?”

Sasuke paused and looked at their hands. “...your fear…” He swallowed and looked away, squeezing Naruto’s hand. “I recognised it…” He shrugged. “It’s not a big deal… Come on.” He pulled Naruto with him, cutting the conversation off and heading to the kitchen.

As they went down the stairs and headed for the kitchen Sasuke heard the TV playing some horror movie and slowed his steps until he stopped altogether, staring into the pitch black living room save for the TV, and the movie playing was so dark it barely provided any light to discern who was sitting on the couch. Sasuke’s pulse spiked as he stood there, staring at the back of spiky black hair. He had a sinking feeling in his gut who that was. Naruto peered around him and suddenly gripped Sasuke’s hand tightly.

“C-c’mon... “ Naruto tugged desperately on Sasuke’s hand, making the young Uchiha look at the blond questioningly. Why was Naruto afraid?

Sasuke’s eyes widened slightly, and he glanced back at the person on the couch, rooted to the spot when he saw eerie chartreuse eyes locking with his own near-black ones. “Shit…” He muttered under his breath and swallowed. “Go in the kitchen, Naruto..” He nudged the blond with his elbow.

Naruto’s eyes shadowed, and he shook his head, tugging Sasuke with him. “Come with me…”

“Just go, I’ll wait here.”

“You. Are. Not. Leaving. Me. Alone.” Naruto bit out each word with rising panic. His panicked blue gaze shifting to get caught with those toxic yellow-green eyes. He swallowed tightly. The amusement in those eyes mocked Naruto.

Sasuke saw the same thing Naruto did and felt cold drip down his spine. He took a quick breath and hurried Naruto into the kitchen. The two rooms open enough for those predatory eyes to follow the two boys move around.

“Just hurry up and get your water,” Sasuke grunted, looking back at Zetsu who was still observing them. He closed his eyes with a weak, stuttered breath exhaled through his nose. He really regretted not having a shirt on at that moment.

Naruto felt the same way, not to mention his sleep pants were clinging or dear life on his slender hips. He hurried to the fridge, opened it, grabbed four bottles of water cause Naruto could be a thirsty bitch sometimes. He hurried back over to Sasuke and shoved to bottles into his chest. A slight smile greeted Sasuke before Naruto grabbed his hand and they quickly made for the stairs, running up them, and the next thing Zetsu heard was Sasuke’s door closing and locking with purpose. Turning back to his horror movie the man chuckled darkly, tilting his head with a twisted grin.

Sasuke leaned against his locked bedroom door, resting his head back against it. “You okay?”

“Huh?” Naruto looked at Sasuke from the corner of his bed. “Yeah…” He looked down. “Zetsu just….weirds me out. He’s super creepy…” He took out his pills, popped them in his mouth, opened his first water bottle and swallowed his pills, then proceeded to down the first bottle completely.

“He’s...off-putting, yes.” Clearing his throat, Sasuke pushed from the wall and watched the water drain down Naruto’s throat. “Damn… I’m taking you to parties to win drinking games.”

Naruto laughed, choking slightly on the water still lingering in his mouth. “I uh…” He glanced away. “I’m down for that.”

“Score. We’re gonna be the king’s of K.A.’s parties.” Sasuke chuckled, plopping next to Naruto. “Anything else you need to do before bed?”

“Uhm.. can we..just..chat until my pills kick in? Shouldn’t take long.. Belly is just water and pills.” Naruto snickered, looking down. He knew how his meds worked. He’d abused them enough over the years.

Sasuke nodded. “Sure thing.” He got up and moved around his room, idly cleaning things up. “Are you excited about school?”

Naruto scooted back on the bed until his back met the headboard. “I guess? It’s a private school… I’m a public kid.” He looked down. “I have a feeling I’m gonna be considered a retard there.”

“What?” Sasuke laughed. “You’re not retarded!”

“Dude... I..” Naruto sighed, shaking his head. “Nevermind…”

“No.. don’t do that shit. What is it?” Sasuke frowned, hip jutting out as he casually leaned against a dresser.

“Nothing.” Naruto shrugged, stretching his legs out and messing with the drawstrings on his pants. “So what’s your deal… Are you gay and like tight in the closet, so you’re all...asshole to us out gays? Or...what?”

Sasuke frowned. “I’m bisexual.” He tossed something heavy on his dresser with a thud and approached the bed. “I just like harassing you. You’re super easy to fuck with.”

“Wooooow you’re a douche bag!” Naruto laughed.

Sasuke smirked, creeping onto the bed and leaning in to look at Naruto’s slowly dilating pupils. “I am. I like being a dick head.”

“You’re super close dude.”

“Am I?” Sasuke leaned in more. “I’m watching your pupils.”

“Uhh why?” Naruto tilted his head a little lazily.

“Cause your pills are starting to kick in already. Your pupils are dilating.”

“Oh..yeah…” Naruto giggled, reaching up to touch Sasuke’s face, his thumb brushing along the black-haired boys bottom lip.

Sasuke glanced down, cocking a brow. He parted his lips, nipping the tip of Naruto’s thumb. Naruto’s breath caught in his throat, and Sasuke grinned. “Perhaps we should go to bed now?”

Naruto’s eyes stayed glued to Sasuke’s mouth. “...suuure...kay…” He swallowed, his thumb tracing Sasuke’s mouth, his breathing quickening.

“I think it’s for the best.” Sasuke pulled back and yanked the blanket down his bed, making Naruto squeak and nearly lose his barely hanging on sleep pants. “My bad,” Sasuke smirked, slightly disappointed. But he got a view of part of Naruto’s ass, and that was good enough.

Naruto laid there, having grabbed onto his pants to try and keep them on. “OI!” Naruto whines, flailing weakly as the medications kicked in further. “MY BUTT!”

“That is indeed your butt.” Sasuke chuckled as he sat down on his favoured spot, the left side of the bed. “Wanna show it to me?” He smirked, clearly expecting Naruto to say no and whine.

“Wha? OKAY!” Sasuke’s eyes widened as he watched Naruto roll up then flop face first into his bed, ass in the air.

Sasuke’s jaw literally dropped. Xanax and Ambien were his new favourite things in existence. Naruto’s ass was...criminally perfect. Not too plump, not flat, and had the ideal heart shaped ass. Sasuke wanted to bite it. Sink his teeth into the meat of one of Naruto’s cheeks, just to hear the boy cry out in surprise. He licked his lips and swallowed. Naruto could sleep in his bed as long as he wanted.

“Okay, silly bo- WHAT are you doing!? Stop that!” Sasuke sucked in in a harsh breath, staring as Naruto reached back, grabbed both cheeks and pulled. “Na-..” He swallowed again, instantly so fucking hard it physically hurt. “Pu..pull your fucking pants up! NOW!”

Naruto squeaked and dropped flat to the bed, sluggishly tugging his pants up. He whined softly. “You said you wanted to see my butt!”

“Why did that include your fucking HOLE, dude?!” Sasuke sucked in heated breaths, trying to calm down. His raging hard-on straining painfully in his sleep pants.

“You sir… are a boring ..pr-” Naruto giggled. “Prude!” He wormed back up the bed after doing this weird tumbled turn. Then he wriggled under the blankets and smiled up at Sasuke. “Come on VIRGIN!”

Sasuke lifted a brow, watching Naruto in his drugged out state. Once the blond was tucked in, he lowered into the bed, pulling the blankets up. “You’re heavily medicated. I’m not going to take advantage of you in this state.” He rolled onto his side, propping his head on his hand. “If you want me in the morning, I’ll gladly pop your cherry and fuck you into my bed.”

“I called YOU a virgin.” Naruto stuck his tongue out before rolling over and scooting back against Sasuke, wriggling his butt against Sasuke’s still painfully erect manhood.

“You did. But I know I’ve certainly had sex. And I’m positive you have not. Since you are incredibly inexperienced and copy porno’s.”

“Jerk,” Naruto muttered, closing his eyes. “I’ve fooled around.”

“I’m sure you have. But I doubt it was anything legitimate.” Sasuke sighed, gripping Naruto’s hip to make him stop grinding his ass back against him.

“Stoooooop!” Naruto whined, trying to wriggle.

Sasuke sighed in exasperation. “If you keep this up, I’m fucking you.”

Naruto gasped and looked over his shoulder, his hand reaching between them under the covers and in one sneaky move he pressed his hand Sasuke’s pants, gripping the other boy’s throbbing arousal.

“Naruto!” Sasuke moaned out in shock, swallowing tightly. “Re...remove your hand..from...my dick… please..” His abdomen flexed tight.

Naruto looked up at him with heated blue eyes, and he murmured. “Pull my pants down, Sasuke..” He shuddered, stroking Sasuke’s length slowly, his thumb pressing over the slit.

Sasuke moaned, his eyes rolling back with a shudder. “...fuck…” He ground his teeth and shook his head. Yeah, he wasn’t strong enough to be the bigger, better person in the situation. Nope. No way. Naruto wanted his dick? Fine. Sasuke growled and gripped the back of Naruto’s pants, yanking them down to the middle of his thighs.

“Ah!” Naruto squeaked at the suddenness of his pants being yanked. He blushed, letting out a heated breath. “Do-don’t stick it in…” Naruto whimpered, freeing Sasuke’s aching arousal from his pants to press the tip along the crevice of his ass until it pushed along his entrance, making him moan.

“What?” Sasuke growled in irritation. “Are you fucking kid-..kidding me?” He gasped when he felt his length press down along Naruto’s ass to the hot, tight ring of muscle he desperately wanted to bury himself in.

Naruto pouted, looking like a pouty puppy. “Please?”

Sasuke groaned. “...I’m never letting you live this down. Ever.” He leaned in, crushing their mouths together as he pressed his hips forward, his weeping erection pressing between Naruto’s slender, soft thighs, his length pressing up against the underside of Naruto’s.

The blond could give a rat’s ass at that moment. He moaned deeply into the kiss, his tongue instantly forcing its way into Sasuke’s mouth desperately. Naruto’s thighs were slender enough for what was about to happen, he had the ever strived for thigh gap, mainly due to malnourishment. But it worked in his favour.

The kiss broke with two heated gasps. “I hate you…” Sasuke growled, pressing a hand flat over Naruto’s lower abdomen, beginning to thrust against Naruto with a groan. “Fuck…”

“I don’t believe you…” Naruto panted softly, pressing back closer to Sasuke, his bare back pressed to Sasuke’s bare chest, their hips practically sealed together. “Make me believe it…” The hand that had been wrapped around Sasuke’s length slipped to the back of Sasuke’s hips, trying to keep them together.

Sasuke growled, crushing their mouths together as he gripped their lengths together, tightening his grip just shy of painful. He continued thrusting as he claimed Naruto’s mouth roughly. A violent clash of mouths, teeth cracking against each other and tongues fighting.

With a snarl Sasuke broke the kiss, pulled back and shoved Naruto onto his back, climbing on top of him. “Look at me.” Naruto’s drugged out, somewhat worried blue gaze connected with his heated black, lust-filled glare. He gripped Naruto’s ankles, lifting them up, so the blond’s legs rested against his chest, his right hand gripped both tightly while the other bit viciously into a thigh with a bruising grip. He pressed his length back through Naruto’s thighs and set a hard, quick thrusting pace. Naruto’s head tossing back with a loud moan, the boy’s petite frame writhing against the bed as one hand gripped into the pillow under his head and the other tangled in the sheets.

“Ah.. ah.. Sa-..Sasuke!” Naruto moaned the others name, arching off the bed and gasping. It felt so good! “Nng.. ah~!”

Sasuke growled, biting into Naruto’s calf, his hips picking up their pace more, slamming between Naruto’s thighs, his length sliding against Naruto’s, their precum mixing with each thrust, making their lengths slick. “Say it again…”

Naruto tried to open his eyes, his body flushed with heat, sweat beading along his slender frame. “Sasuke..” He moaned, his thighs twitching as he felt his orgasm coil within him. “Ah.. Sasuke… Sasuke…!” He whimpered, covering his face with his hands.

“Don’t cover your face!” Sasuke growled out, his thrust becoming erratic. He was close, and he wanted to see Naruto’s face lost in the throws of passion. Face flushed, mouth open, tongue peeking out, and if this was even close to Naruto’s actual sex face, Sasuke definitely wanted to see it.

Sasuke got another whimper in response as Naruto slowly lowered his hands. His gasps and moans freed from the muffling his hands created. His hands tangled in the bed sheets again as he squirmed. “Sasuke.. I’m gonna..” He squeaked, arching and writhing as Sasuke continued to thrust.

“So am I…” Sasuke grinned, lowering Naruto’s legs to either side of his hips as he laid over on Naruto, catching the blond's mouth in a heated kiss. He continued thrusting, hands pressed into the bed under Naruto’s armpits, their arousals pinned between their bellies.

They moaned into the kiss, Naruto’s hips bucking up to create more friction as Sasuke’s pressed down, their bodies meeting each other in equal desperation for release. Then finally, the kiss broke, and their moans of release filled the hot room, their orgasms rocking through them almost violently as they thrust and bucked against each other. Cum smearing along their bellies.

Their orgasms began to ebb away as Sasuke sank against Naruto, breathing laboriously. “Fuck..” He murmured, closing his eyes. Naruto’s fingers pressed along his back, sliding slowly along his sweaty skin. Sasuke lifted his head a little to peer at Naruto. The blond looked up at him, his eyes lidded, he couldn’t see the blue of the boy's eyes, his pupils fully blown.

Swallowing thickly Sasuke moved back from Naruto and got up, going into his bathroom for a minute. He returned with a damp hand towel, his own stomach and groin clean of cum. Naruto was nearly asleep as Sasuke cleaned him up, occasionally glancing up at the boy’s face wondering if what he’d given into had been wrong. Naruto was apparently on something, Sasuke even watched him take the medication. Guilt-edged its way into his gut like ichor. What did this make him?

Outside Sasuke’s bedroom, chartreuse eyes opened as a quiet chuckle left Zetsu while he listened to the uncomfortable reticence in the room. He turned his head, grinning as he pushed from the spot next to the door, letting his fingers trail across the dark cherry wood as he walked away.

\------

A/N: Hope you enjoyed the chapter. Please hit the kudos if you haven't yet. And don't forget to leave a comment, please. I really enjoy them... and could use them. Thanks everyone.

 


	5. Accidentally Attached

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, here's the next to chapter. Sorry, I don't have much to say. My depression isn't improving. Though I did create a twitter for my writing, feel free to DM or whatever. My twitter is @rhysmorgen. I'll update about my stories and chapters on there. I don't like dedicating an entire chapter to that sort of thing. So...yeah. Enjoy!
> 
> ON WITH THE SHOW!!

Sunlight poured through Sasuke’s askew blackout curtains, a warm summer breeze fluttering into the room, the sounds of birds chirping their morning songs highlighting the guaranteed bright sunny day. The sunlight that got into the room stretched over the king size bed, warming it from the slow temperature rise. Summer’s in Konoha wasn’t anything to shake one’s head at. By noon it would be insufferable, and the A/C would likely kick in long before it reached that point. 

Naruto rolled over, snuggling into the soft yet firm heat of a chest and body, nuzzling his face into the firm muscles with a soft sigh.

Sasuke smirked, wrapping an arm around the snuggled in blond. His fingers caressed along Naruto’s back, trailing low over a still exceptionally bare butt cheek and then brushed back up the length of Naruto’s backside. The blond gave soft little noises of contentment that reminded Sasuke almost of a purring cat, or perhaps a content fox.

Something about the morning felt so tranquil and filled with this fragile, tender happiness. Sasuke didn’t want to the morning to end, and something in his gut told him he didn’t want Naruto awake quite yet. So he continued caressing the length of Naruto back and ass, merely enjoying the supple, velvety smoothness of Naruto’s warm skin. He wanted this to last just a little longer. He never cuddled, never spent time with his trysts or wanted to watch them sleep. He never gave a fuck.

Another shift from the tiny blond made Sasuke freeze where he was. His whole body staying perfectly still, he even held his breath. A solid minute went by before Sasuke slowly released a sigh and nuzzled Naruto’s messy mop of hair.

“Mmm...Kiba stop..” Naruto giggled sleepily, nuzzling Sasuke back.

Sasuke stiffened upon hearing a name that definitely wasn’t his.

Naruto shifted and opened his eyes, not seeing his best friend’s muscled chest. There should’ve been a scar over the left peck’s nipple. Yet there wasn’t a 3 ½” scar. “Kiba…?” Slowly he looked up and blinked. “...oh right…”

Rubbing his lips together Naruto shifted back and laughed awkwardly. “S-sorry about that.”

“Who’s Kiba?” Sasuke’s voice was maybe a bit too harsh and slightly angered.

Naruto blinked. “My best friend.” Blond brows knit, why did he feel naked? He felt the sheets shift and settle against his skin directly. He looked under the covers. “WHY ARE WE NAKED!?”

A cruel smirk replaced Sasuke’s previously pissed expression. “What’s wrong?”

“...we’re naked dude…” Naruto looked at Sasuke hesitantly and suspiciously. “Sasuke, why are we naked?”

Sasuke chuckled. “Oh don’t be one of those boys.” His hand splayed over Naruto’s tiny waist before pulling him flush against Sasuke’s front.

“Eh..? One of those boys..?” Naruto squeaked as he was yanked to Sasuke, swallowing thickly. “Wha...what are you doing?” He pressed his hands to Sasuke’s chest, his eyes widening when he felt his length touch Sasuke’s. He cried out in surprise, jerking away.

“You’re a very skittish little bottom in the morning,” Sasuke smirked, rolling them over and hovering over Naruto. He leaned down, his lips brushing against Naruto’s ear. “Do you have any idea what you did to me last night?” Sasuke chuckled. “Your ass is the cutest ass I’ve ever seen.”

Naruto’s eyes widened, his breathing hitched and he whimpered. “The fuck are you talking about?”

“You bared your little apple bottom to me.” Sasuke nibbled along Naruto’s earlobe. “Even bared your eager little hole to me.”

“LIAR!” Naruto’s eyes widened impossibly as he started hyperventilating. He was shaking his head and whimpered again.

Sasuke chuckled, lowering his body onto Naruto’s, settling between the boy’s thighs forcefully. “You molested me and begged me to hump you to orgasm.”

“Nng..!” Naruto arched off the bed as he felt Sasuke’s hot body press to his, their lengths rubbing against each other. “St-stop… I’d… I’d never..” He swallowed, clenching his eyes closed.

Sasuke’s gaze darkened and he nuzzled Naruto’s ear, murmuring in amusement. “I’ll never let you live this down. Ever.”

A sudden gasp and Naruto’s body going still told Sasuke everything he needed to know. Naruto’s eyes were wide, staring in disbelief at the ceiling over Sasuke’s shoulder as hazy, vague, Xanax and Ambien soaked memories played in his mind like a cruel movie. It couldn’t be real, it had to be a nightmare. Or some twisted wet dream. But they were naked, and Sasuke was on top of him, and he could...vividly remember the feel of Sasuke’s manhood stroking along his, the feeling of the bigger boy’s length thrusting through his thighs.

“Ah...there it is. You remember.” Another dark chuckle slipped free as Sasuke nuzzled the side of Naruto’s head. “Mm, you’re getting hard.”

“Get off of me,” Naruto said shakily but with a firmness somewhere in his wavering voice. Tears lined his eyes. “Get off of me, Sasuke.”

Sasuke lifted a brow, raising his head up enough to look at Naruto. “Why?” His brow knit and he frowned.

Naruto pushed at Sasuke chest, turning his head away. “GET OFF ME!”

Sasuke actually flinched and pulled back, sitting up and back on his heels. “..calm down..”

“Get away from me..” Naruto backed up against the headboard, then he scrambled off the bed, hunting for his sleep pants.

“...Naruto..” Sasuke frowned deeper, watching the blond nearly run around his room. “Naruto…” Still no response. “Naruto!” The blond finally stopped and looked at Sasuke with wide eyes. “...c-come here..” He held out a hand. “I won't do anything, I promise…”

Naruto stared at the offered hand, then flicked his gaze to Sasuke’s...wounded gaze. He swallowed tightly, knitting his brow. “Sasuke…” He rubbed his lips together and stepped towards Sasuke and his bed. “Did… did we… did..” He swallowed again.

“What? No! You begged me to not put it in… So I didn’t…” Sasuke frowned. “I’m not a rapist!” He scowled. “Don’t even fucking insinuate that.” His eyes narrowed. “If anyone here is getting a label close to rapist it's you. You grabbed MY dick! I did everything I could to stop you. But then you fucking BEGGED ME while giving me a fucking HANDJOB! So don’t EVEN!”

“EXCUSE ME!?” Naruto scowled. “I WAS UNDER THE INFLUENCE OF TWO INTENSE MEDICATIONS!”

Sasuke sneered and climbed off his bed, looming over Naruto. “You weren’t that fucking gone yet. You were fucking coherent.”

Naruto stepped right into Sasuke’s space in retaliation. “Doesn’t matter! Don’t try to justify what you did! I WASN’T IN MY RIGHT MIND!”

“ARE YOU NOW!?” Sasuke growled, stepping forward, causing Naruto to step back. “ANSWER ME!” He kept stepping forward.

“YES! I’m sober!” That was precisely what Sasuke wanted to hear. He smirked and slammed Naruto back against a wall with a thump, pinning him against the wall with his own body. He then crushed their mouths together with another growl.

Yeah, Naruto was thrown off by that. That was the last move Naruto thought Sasuke would throw at him. To say that he was stunned speechless and actionless was an understatement. His hands pressed flat against Sasuke’s chest as he gave a whimper in protest to the devouring kiss being forced upon him. Naruto squirmed between the wall and Sasuke, pushing at the bigger boy.

The kiss broke with two deep gasps, Sasuke grinning at Naruto. “You’re hard.” He ground his hips to Naruto’s, letting his own growing arousal rub against Naruto’s.

Naruto’s head thumped back against the wall as he looked up at Sasuke. “Sh-shut up…” He moaned softly, his eyes rolling back and closing. “Stop…” He pushed against the taller boy. “I don’t want to… Stop!”

“Why?” Sasuke pressed closer, pressing Naruto against the wall firmly. “Don’t resist when you're this wanton..”

Naruto moaned softly, continuing to wriggle between Sasuke and the wall, eyes still closed. “Sa-..” He gasped, feeling Sasuke’s hot tongue trace up the shell of his ear before he felt a nip to his lobe and gentle sucking.

What neither boy noticed was the cornflower blue eyes peering into the room, watching them with a victorious grin. Deidara needed to find Itachi and show him this! The pale blond paused before stepping away and quietly nudged the door open a little more. He wanted Itachi to clearly see them. Licking his lips, he grinned and disappeared from the door, headed across the hall to the gaming room.

Sasuke grinned, growling quietly against Naruto’s ear, his hands smoothing down the other boy’s sides, his right hand slipping around behind Naruto, groping a butt cheek firmly. He got the exact reaction he was hoping for. Naruto moaned, his hands gripping around the back of Sasuke’s neck, his body arching from the wall to press to the taller boy’s firm body.

“Sasu-..Sasuke.. St-stop..” Naruto squirmed underneath Sasuke’s constant stimulation. Sasuke’s mouth moved down lower, nipping and kissing along the blond’s throat. “Ah!” He cried out softly when Sasuke found his ultimate spot.

“You’re adorable..” Sasuke chuckled, licking over the spot, feeling Naruto’s body flush with heat quickly and shiver against him. His right hand wandered closer to the crevice of Naruto’s backside. He bit into the hot spot, the location was the crook of Naruto’s neck, a little higher up on his throat and a nudge towards the back of it.

“HNG!” Naruto buckled against Sasuke when the spot was bitten into firmly. “Hah.. ha… Sto..nng… Oh god…” He squirmed more, his thighs pinching together but Sasuke wasn’t having that and forced his thigh between Naruto’s, his middle finger sliding smoothly down the crevice of Naruto's ass until he found the twitching ring of muscle eager for attention. “AH!” Naruto’s eyes widened, and he struggled a little. “N-no… not there…. Don’t..”

Sasuke smirked. “Calm down… It’s just a finger…” His left hand gripped around Naruto’s back, pulling the boy firmer against him to rub their erections together. His finger gently pressed against the blond’s entrance, massaging it to relax more and more.

“Ah.. ha.. Ha..” Naruto whimpered. “P-please… Sasuke… do-don’t..” He clung harder to Sasuke, unable to stand on his own. He felt the finger prod at him, gently pressing in ever-so-slightly. “Mmmm wa-wait!” Sasuke bit into Naruto’s hot spot once more, sucking firmly on the skin. Naruto moaned softly, and Sasuke smirked, pressing his finger in more. Naruto cried out, his whole body shuddering and arching. “AH!” His cried moan was everything. Pure pleasure and surprise.

“WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING!?” Sasuke’s bedroom door slammed against the wall.

Naruto gasped and looked over Sasuke’s shoulder to see Itachi glaring at them. His eyes widened, and he ducked out of view, panting softly. To Naruto’s relief, Sasuke was only one knuckle in.

A low growl left Sasuke as he pulled the fingertip free of Naruto’s body and lifted his head, looking over his shoulder at his brother. “Do you mind? This is my private BEDROOM. You could’ve at least knocked.”

“Get away from him.” Itachi sneered. Naruto thought Itachi was mad at HIM, not Sasuke.

Naruto started to move away, and Sasuke trapped him in place, still against the wall. “Shut the fuck up and get out of my room.” Sasuke lifted a brow, looking at his older brother with an air of victory.

“Excuse me?” Itachi stepped forward, fists clenched at his sides as he growled.

Sasuke lifted a brow, turning and keeping Naruto hidden from sight, holding no shame over his own body. “I said get the hell out of my room, Aniki.” Sasuke looked at him. “You’re intruding.”

Itachi’s eyes narrowed dangerously and headed for Sasuke like a demon with a mission. Deidara swooped in behind Itachi and jumped in front of him. “Babe!”

“What!?” Itachi snarled, glaring at Deidara. He blinked, realising who was in front of him and backed off, stepping back. “Sorry, love…” Itachi looked away.

Deidara’s eyes narrowed slightly. Itachi wasn’t mad at Sasuke for his behaviour. He was furious; Naruto was naked with his little brother. “Come on, babe…” Deidara had been with Itachi long enough to know the man’s mannerisms and personality. He gently nudged Itachi back towards the bedroom door.

Itachi continued to step back due to Deidara trying to guide him out. He paused at the door when he heard a small, soft voice say his name. He turned, seeing big blue eyes peering at him over Sasuke’s shoulder. Their gazes locked and he swallowed.

Naruto stepped out a little. “I-I’m sorry Itachi…” He looked down and away, his hair falling into his face some.

Dark, devil cake brown eyes stayed locked on Naruto, slowly trailing down the blond’s lightly sun-kissed skin. Itachi swallowed thickly, noticing the softness of Naruto’s skin, the smoothness and blemish free skin. He drank in the sharpness of his jaw, the defined lines of the boy’s body, the way his ass was plump enough to give him the perfect heart shape, his legs slender but knobby or bony, his collarbones like gently bows meeting at the clavicle. Itachi’s eyes trailed along Naruto’s slender shoulders, trailing down his arms to his stomach, and down along his body.

Itachi felt a hard yank on his arm and snapped to the side to see Deidara glaring at him. His deep brown eyes seemed to register the trouble he was suddenly in, and he swallowed. He waved Naruto off dismissively, “Madara is looking for you.” He slipped an arm around Deidara’s waist, and they left Sasuke’s room together.

A tightness formed in Naruto’s chest, his eyes lined with tears and he turned away, hurrying away from Sasuke and around the bed to his discarded pants. He grabbed them quickly, pulling them as soon as he could. He glanced at Sasuke who just stared at him with an oddly pensive expression. Naruto ducked his head, apologised under his breath and left the room.

The soft thumps of Naruto’s feet on the floor disappeared down the hall, and Sasuke continued standing there, naked, staring after the blond. Slowly his right brow arched and his eyes narrowed. If he wasn’t mistaken, Naruto clearly had feelings for his idiot older brother. And Itachi already showed an unusually high adoration for Naruto. Sasuke worked his jaw, his lips pursing in irritation before thinning out in a slimline. The obvious solution to this issue was to make sure Itachi stayed with Deidara and kept breaking Naruto’s heart. Because if the boy kept getting his hopes crushed, eventually he’d turn to Sasuke completely. And Sasuke will have won.

With a slight smirk Sasuke turned from the door, moving to his dresser he grabbed his towel off it and headed for a shower.

Naruto ran into his room and closed the door behind with a choked off a sob. The way Itachi had looked at him! The man had been pure rage. It had made Naruto feel so small, so insignificant, he felt awful, gross, minuscule. He whirled to the left and slammed his right fist against his wall in a moment of anger and pain. “AH!” His fist connected with the wall and he heard the wall give with sobering crack. With a harsh gasp, he recoiled back from the wall and clutched his hand to his chest. He panted heavily, bending over as he growled and glared at his floor.

“Naruto! Are you okay!?” Madara rushed into Naruto’s room and halted when he saw the destroyed clothes everywhere, and Naruto hunched over, cradling his hand. He glanced at the wall and saw a small fist shaped crack and dent. Naruto hadn’t punched a hole in the wall, but close.

“Madara…!” Naruto gasped, looking up at the man who had taken him into his home only yesterday. And in barely twenty-four hours he’s made out with Sasuke, done dirty things with Sasuke, pissed off Itachi, torn his clothes apart, and vandalised the man’s house. Tears spilt forth, and he dropped to his knees. “I’M SORRY!” He wailed, dropping over his thighs, his wounded hand still cradled to his chest.

Madara stood shocked for two seconds before rushing to Naruto and dropping to the floor, gathering the small boy into his arms. “What happened? What’s wrong?” Madara started checking over the boy. Worry filling him to the brim. All Madara got in response was a sob and Naruto curling into him, curling up into a tiny ball and repeatedly apologising to him. “Naruto.. Please talk to me, you’re worrying me…” Madara’s voice became quiet and gentle, he held the blond close, rocking them slowly.

It took some time for Naruto to calm down, and Madara was patient, wanting to comfort the boy and make him feel safe so he could talk. Naruto looked up slowly, lifting his shoulders in guilt. “S-sorry..” He looked down.

“There is nothing to apologise for.” Madara smiled gently, smoothing Naruto’s hair back from his face. “Are you okay?”

Naruto sniffled and shrugged. “I’m sorry… for…” He gestured to all the torn clothing and the hole in the wall.

When he did Madara got sight of his bruised, bleeding knuckles and tsked. “You hurt yourself.”

“E-eh..?” Naruto glanced and stiffened, hiding his hand again. “I’m sorry…”

Madara tilted his head, having not noticed the deep bite mark that surrounded a significant hickey. It looked fresh. “Naruto…” Madara’s dropped low, careful, controlled. “Did someone do something to you?”

Naruto sucked in a sharp breath, his uninjured hand quickly lifting to cover the bite mark. “I… uhm…” Oh god, how was he going to hide where he got it? There was no one outside of Madara’s family he could pin it on. In the last twenty-four hours, he had only been around Madara and the rest of the Uchiha’s and the MC.

“Someone in this house did it?” Madara’s voice strained to remain calm. But his usually almost black reddish-black eyes seemed to glow like embers. Even his hold around Naruto had tightened considerably.

Naruto flinched and lowered his head. “It...I…” He swallowed. How the hell was he supposed to tell Madara he did sexual things with his nephew? He didn’t want Madara to hate him like Itachi did. What if Madara decided to give him up?! Naruto’s eyes widened, and he started to gasp for desperate small breaths. “No! It wasn’t anyone here! I swear!” He clambered out of Madara’s tight hold and got up, backing away from the much bigger man. “I didn’t do anything! I swear!”

Madara was too shocked to move at first. Thrown off by Naruto’s sudden panic. Did the boy think Madara was upset with him? Madara watched the petite blond and slowly stood up. “Wait.. hold on Naruto… I’m not mad at you.” He tried to keep his voice soothing, quiet. “You didn’t do anything wrong, kiddo. I promise.” He ducked his head, looking into blue eyes.

“Yo-you’re not?” Naruto flinched and glanced at Madara. “But..”

“No but’s.” Madara smiled gently, resting a hand on Naruto’s head. “I’m upset with whoever thought it was okay to lay hands on you.” He crouched down slightly. “Who did this?”

Naruto’s eyes widened. “U-uhm…” Licking his lips, he glanced to the side. “It’s.. it’s okay… It wasn’t against my will…”

Madara narrowed his eyes slowly, his brain piecing together all the things he’d heard that morning. Naruto’s room had been empty when he’d asked Deidara to find the kid. There were sounds of arguing coming from Sasuke’s room, Madara assumed it was Itachi. But the other male’s voice had sounded closer to Naruto’s. But then he swore he had heard Itachi screaming later on and a door slamming open. Then he heard someone running, heard Naruto scream and the wall break.

“Sasuke.” Madara’s voice growled out the name with great displeasure. Naruto’s eyes widened, and the man knew he had hit the nail on the head.

Standing straight Madara turned and left the bedroom, headed for Sasuke’s room with a terrified and panicking Naruto on his heels.

“Wa-wait… Madara… what.. What are you gonna do? He didn’t do anything against my will!” Naruto scrambled after him, grabbing onto the larger man’s arm, trying to stop him. But Naruto was like a 5lb weight to Madara’s 6’5” muscled form.

“I’m not going to do anything.” Madara’s voice was so calm it sent shivers of icy fear through Naruto’s spine and body. He got goosebumps just hearing the weird empty fury in Madara’s voice.

“P-please I’m sorry! It’s all my fault! I.. I..” Naruto grunted, clinging to Madara’s arm for dear life. “I SEDUCED HIM!” He clenched his eyes closed.

Madara stopped walking at the suddenly screamed confession. He stood there for about 2.5 seconds before he started laughing. Completely shocked, unhinged laughter. Naruto stared up at him gawking. Why was Madara LAUGHING at him!?

“I'm serious!” He whined, yanking on Madara’s arm. “When I’m on Xanax and Ambien I get weird! I… I practically forced him!”

The laughter cut off instantly as soon as Madara heard Naruto taken medication. “Repeat that for me…” His voice quiet, pensive.

Naruto’s eyes stared up at Madara as a sudden worrisome pit form in his gut. “...I...uh… I take Xanax for anxiety…. And uhm.. A-ambien for sleep…”

“I’m aware of that. It was in your file.”

“R-right.” Naruto flinched and looked down. “I had a PTSD induced night terror last night… and I didn’t wanna bother you, you were already asleep… So..I...fo-found Sasuke, Itachi, and Deidara in the gaming room… and Sasuke c-comforted me. And I asked if he could stay with him… he said it was fine… So I took my Xanax and Ambien so I wouldn’t freak out again… But.. uhm.. When.. when I take it, I get we-weird.. Like sex-sexual and stuff. And I pretty...much...forced...him…” Naruto hid his face into Madara’s arm, closing his eyes and begging whatever deity might exist to prevent Madara from killing him for sexually assaulting his nephew while under the influence of prescribed narcotics.

Madara closed his eyes, taking a calming breath, taking another, and another. A full minute went by, and he could still feel the volcano of rage in him ready to erupt. He growled low and stalked off for Sasuke’s room again, dragging Naruto behind him as the boy hadn’t let go yet.

And how fortuitous! Sasuke was leaving his room just as Madara got within reach of it. Sasuke looked up and instantly knew he was a dead man walking. “Uncle!” He backed up quickly, staying away from walls. “G’morning!” He tried to smile, glancing at Naruto clinging to Madara’s arm. “S-something up?” He cringed at his slip of calmness.

“Sasuke, you understand what consent is, correct?” Madara lifted a brow. “You know that if someone has been drinking, or has taken a mind-altering substance, like medication, that they cannot properly consent to anything sexual.” Madara’s gaze darkened as he loomed over his nephew.

Sasuke stared up at Madara, his breathing slow and calculated like he was trying to keep himself calm. “I…” He glanced at Naruto, his eyes shifting to the mark he’d left. Shit…

Madara followed Sasuke’s gaze and his gaze hardened. “That was all the confirmation I needed.” He paused, wrapping the arm Naruto had been clinging to arm the blond boy. “You’re staying at your house for the time being.”

“What!? NO! Please, Madara!” Sasuke leapt forward, grabbing Madara’s forearm.

There was a tiny whimper heard by both Madara and Sasuke, and they turned their attention to Naruto. “Please don’t send him home… Who… who will I sleep with?”

Madara frowned, knitting his brow. “You can sleep in my room if you need to.”

Naruto looked at Sasuke and whispered. “Sasuke made me feel safe… he calmed me down… like.. Like he’d gone through it before…”

Everything was quiet for an unusually long time, Sasuke staring at Naruto, Naruto staring back at Sasuke, and Madara watching the two boys. Finally, he sighed, “Alright. Sasuke can stay.” He looked at Sasuke, pointing a finger at him. “If I see, hear, or find out about any more of this..” He motioned to the bite mark. “You’re going home.” He hesitated before leaning towards Sasuke. “And you and I are going to have a talk.” He let go of Naruto. “Right now.” He grabbed Sasuke by the back of his neck and manoeuvred him right back into his room. “Go eat breakfast, Naruto. We’ll be down shortly.” And with that the door was shut quietly behind them, leaving Naruto stranded in the hall.

Naruto stood for another second, not hearing any yelling or anything he quietly meandered towards the kitchen. Though once he got to the top of the stairs, he realised he still hadn’t changed, and his hand was again fucked up. He groaned, turned around, and shuffled back to his room to find something salvageable to wear and clean his hand.

Once his hand was clean and wrapped in gauze he stood in the centre of his destroyed clothing. “Fuck.” He sighed, standing in nothing but a pair of briefs that surprising still fit from when he was 11. Had he not grown AT ALL? “Fuuuuuuck!” He grunted and dropped into a crouch, gripping his hair. “How did I destroy everything that actually fit….and left… this…” He stared at the pair of gym shorts from seventh grade like they were mocking him. They would fit, but that wasn’t the problem. Fitting a ninth-grade ass into short seventh-grade gym shorts? That was a problem. Taking a heavy sigh, he hung his head. “I’m gonna look like one of those cross-dressing yaoi boys…”

Naruto stayed crouched, arms falling down between his legs to dangle there uselessly. “Only I would somehow destroy everything but the super sketchy shit…” He eyed the tank top that made it through as well. It was a ribbed muscle tank that was practically see through from how old it was, and it’d likely show off some of his stomach. He was going to look like a fucking Thai Ladyboy. He moaned and dropped his head further between his knees. “Might as well get it over with…” He whimpered, holding up the tiny shorts. “...there is no hiding anything… if I get hard….” He blushed brightly. “Oh god…” He dropped his face into the clean shorts.

It took Naruto several more minutes of self-encouragement and puffing up before he grudgingly pulled on the little orange and black gym shorts with the white ribbed muscle tank. He glanced at the full-length mirror in his room and stared. “I look like I belong in a twisted shotacon…” He gave a pathetic expression in the mirror, looking at his knee-high socks. “This is why we don’t use our clothing as fodder for our anger, Naruto… Remember this moment.” He looked himself in the eyes. “Burn it into your retina you stupid shit.”

Rubbing his face, he turned from the mirror and forced himself to leave his room. On his way down the stairs and through the hall to the kitchen, he tugged at the shorts, trying to hide the bottom of his ass a bit better. His eyes were down as he went into the kitchen. He thought it was empty from how quiet it was. But soon enough he heard two people choking and sputtering, another one punching the counter with something, and two gasping. Horror dropped into Naruto’s stomach like a bomb.

Slowly, Naruto lifted his head and squeaked. Sasuke and Itachi were choking on their drink and breakfast, eyes bugged out. Zetsu had clearly punched the counter and was purposefully looking out the kitchen window like he desperately needed a cold shower. And Obito and Shisui were staring at him like he’d just fallen out of a shotacon covered in cum. The flush of red on Naruto’s cheeks reached the tips of his ears in a bright blush. He desperately wanted to crawl under a rock and cease to exist.

“Oh. My. God.” Obito looked over Naruto, motioning over how he was dressed.

“Naruto…” Shisui slowly stepped forward before suddenly grabbing the blond and turning him around. “OH MY GOD! LOOK AT THIS!” He held Naruto to his front, grabbed the boy’s ass firmly and literally jiggled it. “IT’S PERFECT!”

Obito gasped in amazement. “Do it more! It’s fascinating.” Obito tilted his head, watching as Shisui jiggled Naruto’s butt more. The blond whining and trying to get free. Obito glanced at Sasuke and Itachi and grinned. Standing up from his spot at the island counter he walked over to Shisui and Naruto and smacked the blond firmly, and dead centre, on his ass. Naruto cried out in shock, but no one could mistake the sound of pleasure that had also slipped free. Obito smirked. “Hey, guys…” He looked at Sasuke and Itachi and pointed to his nose. “You’re bleeding.”

Sasuke and Itachi instantly touched their noses, pulled their fingers away, and saw blood. They blinked at their hands trying to comprehend the fact that they got actual bloody noses from Naruto and his little outfit.

“LET GO!” Naruto whined louder, pushing at the two males who continued harassing him. Groping his butt, tugging on the shorts to make them go higher, pulling at his tank top to show his smooth hips and stomach.

“What are you two doing to my son?” Obito and Shisui froze, slowly looking over at Madara standing in the archway of the kitchen.

“Uhhhhhhhhh….. Sh-shisui?” Obito looked at his best friend in a panic.

“We...uhh..” Shisui suddenly shoved Naruto at Itachi who caught him, just barely. “Not a thing!”

Obito snagged onto that and pointed an accusing finger at Itachi. “OH MY GOD ITACHI! What’re you doing to Naruto!? YA PERVERT!”

The two potheads looked at each other and bolted from the kitchen via the back kitchen door, escaping into the backyard and around the house. Cackling, high-fiving, and screaming hysterically as they fled.

Madara shook his head. “Sometimes I wonder if they’re consuming more than just pot…” He sighed and looked at Naruto, his eyebrow twitching. “...why are you dressed like that?”

Naruto squirmed against Itachi, trying to turn around while adjusting his...clothing. “I.. have nothing.. ELSE! Watch your hands!” Naruto glared at Itachi, pushing away from the handsy bastard. He shuffled behind Sasuke and hid there. “...I didn’t WANT to wear this…”

Itachi was staring at his hands, he’d somehow gotten a glorious full two handfuls of Naruto’s plump rear end. He was never washing his hands again… he could still feel the warm globes in his palms. His tongue poked out, slowly brushing along his bottom lip like he was about to enjoy a tasty meal.

“Aniki…” Sasuke stared at his brother. “Itachi…” The man was staring at his hands like he was insane! “ITACHI!” He threw one half of Itachi’s butter English muffin at his brother’s cheek. It stuck there and slowly slid off and back onto the plate. Sasuke shook his head, putting an arm behind him and around Naruto, keeping the smaller boy close and out of sight.

Madara had watched the whole thing as well as Naruto. Madara shook his head. “Who knew adopting a blond would cause this much issue.” He sighed, then looked at Naruto. “We need to get you new clothes. Go get something from Sasuke’s room. I’m sure he has some smaller stuff in the backs of his dresser and closet that will fit you.”

“K-kay…” Naruto stepped around Sasuke, who also stood.

“Stay and finish eating, Sasuke. Naruto can change alone.” Madara looked at Sasuke sternly who plopped back onto his stool at the counter with a huff of resignation.

*

Naruto looked around the centre of the mall with bright eyes and a big grin. Shisui and Obito stood on either side of him with Madara behind them and Sasuke off to the side trying to look cool and aloof.

“Hey… Obi.. are you thinking what I’m thinking?” Shisui looked over Naruto’s head at his stoner twin.

Obito looked back at Shisui from over Naruto’s head, the two of them far taller than the smaller boy. “Makeover?”

Naruto blanched and looked between them. “Hey hold on a minute!”

“Take it easy on him boys.” Madara chuckled. “He’s new to all this.”

Sasuke was watching Naruto closely from behind his emo styled duck butt hair. He licked his lips, looking at how Naruto’s body nearly drowned in his middle school clothing. The blond had ended up in a pair of skinny jeans that were one size too big and an old band shirt that hung off one shoulder. Sasuke wanted to attack him. Right there.

Obito and Shisui grinned slowly, hooking arms with Naruto. “We’ll be gentle….ish.” And they took off for a clothing store with cheering and planning.

Madara laughed, shaking his head. “Have fun boys.” He glanced around. “Text me when you’re done.” He paused to look at Sasuke. “What are you going to do?”

Sasuke looked up at Madara with a surprised blink. “Uhh, I thought I’d help Naruto?”

“Better hurry up.” Madara nodded in the direction the other three disappeared before heading off in a different direction himself.

Sasuke found the other three already at the dressing rooms with Obito and Shisui handing Naruto things and shoving him into a room. Sasuke smirked and waited for Obito and Shisui to step away from the rooms before stepping up and knocking quietly on the door. Naruto opened it, and Sasuke forced his way in before closing it and locking it.

“Continue.” Sasuke murmured quietly, kissing Naruto firmly on the mouth, though it was brief. He slipped away, sitting on the bench in the room and resting his right ankle on his left knee, tugging his phone out.

Naruto stared at Sasuke in disbelief. “...why are you in here?” He eyed the phone, standing in a pair of grey skinny jeans they wanted him to try on. “Are...you filming me?”

Sasuke looked up from his screen. “I want to watch.” He looked back at his screen. “Yes, I am. So continue.”

“Wha..” Naruto blushed brightly and shifted uncomfortably. He swallowed and looked down, realising his pants were undone still. He squeaked and quickly fastened them before grabbing a regular plain turquoise shirt with a thick band of silver going from the left side of the shirt hem at the front, up the shirt, over the right peck, and down the back. Then he slipped on the turquoise matching converse high tops.

“Mm..” Sasuke grinned, looking over Naruto. “I like it. It makes your eyes a paler blue somehow..” He glanced to the right. “Try the black and orange stuff.”

Naruto looked in the mirror, staring at Sasuke’s reflection in it. The whole situation felt incredibly awkward. He looked over at the black relaxed fit skinny jeans with thread that was bright, true orange and a similar shade orange shirt with black stitching, and a black zip-up hoodie with orange trim and hems. Next to the outfit was a pair of orange and black Chuck Taylor's and a black snapback with a small narutomaki symbol along the right side of the hem, near the bill. Honestly, the outfit matched perfectly and would probably look good on Naruto. And those were his two favourite colours.

“What’re you waiting for?” Sasuke watched Naruto through his phone camera.

“Mn..” Naruto eyed Sasuke and his phone before tugging his shirt off and nudging the high tops off. He set them aside in his ‘I want it’ pile and then moved to remove the jeans. He paused and glanced at Sasuke who just looked at him expectantly. Naruto looked down and turned away, wriggling from the grey skinny jeans and setting them with everything else.

It left him in his cute middle school briefs, and he could feel Sasuke’s dark gaze drinking every inch of flesh he was baring. Naruto swallowed thickly and moved over the orange and black clothes to quickly put them on. He got clothed in record time and turned to the mirror, smiling softly to himself. He’d get a puffy orange vest to go over the hoodie when autumn hit. He liked this outfit. He smoothed his fingers down his flat stomach and turned several times, looking at himself.

There was a knock on the door, and Naruto moved, peeking out to see Shisui. “More…?”

Shisui grinned and nodded. “For sure. Try on the rest and then we’re gonna head to get some food. Obito’s dying.” Shisui gestured to the laid out Uchiha on the floor of the dressing room area by the big mirrors. Obito was moaning and whimpering, saying he was dying.

Naruto giggled, smiling at Shisui. “Ok. I’ll make it quick.” He ducked back in with the bundle of clothes and shoes. He spent the next half hour trying on clothes and showing them off in a fashion show style for Obito and Shisui. Though Obito stayed laid out on the floor, his stomach rumbling loudly every now and then.

“OI! Hands off!” Naruto cried out as Obito stole yet another piece of chicken from his plate. Obito grinned and winked at Naruto. While he wasn’t paying attention, Shisui stole another piece for himself. “HEY!” Naruto squawked, smacking Shisui’s hands.

“You two are adults. Stop harassing the fourteen-year-old.” Madara said firmly, eating a piece of broccoli.

Obito and Shisui looked up and frowned. “Sorry, Madara.” Obito glanced at Shisui who looked back at him. They knew their club prez wasn’t doing well. When they met up at the food court, Madara had been on the phone. And they had figured out the guy had been trying to get his ex-boyfriend to listen to him and got hung up on, again.

“Hn..” Madara looked up, watching Naruto finish his food. “These boys need to start their shift at the shop. Would you like to see it?” Sasuke groaned from next to Madara, resting his forehead on the table by his now empty plate.

Naruto looked up from eating and smiled. “That sounds fun! What kinda shop is it?”

Obito and Shisui looked at each other and snickered. “Uchiha Customs is Madara’s auto shop. Sharingan is his dispensary.” It was creepy how they could sync up like that and talk at the same time so perfectly.

“Wait…” Naruto stared at Madara. “You run an MC, your MC has an auto shop, and you also own and run a cannabis dispensary?”

Madara chuckled with a nod. “Is that alright?”

“Is that alright!?! It’s fucking awesome!” Naruto bounced in his chair.

Obito and Shisui looked at Madara, even Sasuke looked up at his uncle. They all expected him to scold Naruto for his language. But all Madara did was a chuckle and shake of his head. Leaving the other three to gawk and pout, notably Sasuke. But none of them brought it up, because no one argues with the prez. Madara was the badass. You didn’t fuck with a 6’5” motorcycle club president who had a fucking prison record. You just didn’t. So you sure as shit didn’t question his parenting either.

Naruto glanced around at the stoner twins and Sasuke. “What?”

“Let’s get going. They need to earn their keep.” Madara stood then, ruffling Naruto’s hair. “Need help with your bags, fashionista?”

The squawk of indignation that came from Naruto got Obito and Shisui laughing so hard they started crying. Which just made the blond throw more of a fit. Going so far as to stomp a foot, grab up his mountain of bags because Obito and Shisui went overboard, and stomped off without everyone else. Madara, followed by the other three, called after him, all laughing, as they tried to quickly follow the petulant Naruto who was swearing, swearing, and gesticulating wildly in his ongoing tantrum.

Naruto didn’t slow down at all, he stomped his not-so-happy ass out of the mall and straight for Madara’s Impala. The downside to beating everyone out there was that he had to wait for Madara to unlock the damn car.

“Fuck!” Naruto whined and chucked his bags at the car. They hit with several thumps but did zero damage. “ARGH!” He threw himself against the car and huffed.

Why was he even so upset over being teased about fashion? Oh right… he didn’t purchase any of that with his own money. Madara had paid for it all, and it was well over $100. He could’ve sworn he had heard the cashier lady say it was around $400, which made Naruto want to puke. All his clothing had come from Goodwill or Salvation Army or any thrift store. And sure, okay, fine! Yes, he was fourteen. That didn’t mean he was comfortable with his new father buying him an entirely new wardrobe. He was profoundly uncomfortable with people spending money on him, but he also had a hard time saying no. It was a vicious cycle.

“Are you seriously throwing a tantrum?” Naruto jumped and looked up from his rather suggestive pose of being half sprawled over the trunk. “Hn..I shouldn’t have said anything… Look at you.” Sasuke chuckled, moving behind Naruto and leaning over his back, murmuring in his ear. “Wanna sit in the back with me?”

Naruto stiffened, his eyes going wide when he felt Sasuke’s groin meet his ass perfectly. He swallowed tightly and whispered. “No thank you…” He lifted his shoulders and looked away, gasping when he felt Sasuke grind against him.

The car’s locks unlocked signalling to both Naruto and Sasuke that Madara was near. Sasuke parted from Naruto and smirked, smacking the boy’s ass as he moved to the passenger door knowing the stoner twins would want the back seat. And there was no way he was going to get away with demanding the backseat with Naruto without Madara getting pissed. So upfront with the big bad Uncle it was.

Sasuke had been right in his assumption. The stoner twins had stuck Naruto between them in the back of the Impala and Madara had nodded to Sasuke when he saw the boy was at the passenger door.

“Can we please play some music?” Sasuke grunted.

The radio switched on as Madara lifted a brow at Sasuke. Naruto squealed from the back seat as Carry On My Wayward Son blasted through the speakers. Madara laughed, turning up the music as Naruto started belting out the song, laughing, and dancing in the backseat between Obito and Shisui who joined in. The three in the back hosted their own concert. It had Madara laughing and Sasuke following suit though he really didn’t want to.

Naruto reached forward and gripped Sasuke’s shoulder, getting the dark-haired boys attention and locking eyes with him as he sang loudly. “Masquerading as a man with a reason! My charade is the event of the season! And if I claim to be a wise man, it surely means that I don't know! On a stormy sea of moving emotion! Tossed about I'm like a ship on the ocean! I set a course for winds of fortune, but I hear the voices say!”

Sasuke stared at Naruto with wide, amused eyes as he laughed and felt a throb in his chest that twisted and ached. The next thing he realised, he was kissing Naruto’s hand and smiling like a dork at the blond. His eyes widened more, and he snapped back into his seat correctly, staring out the windshield with a mortified expression.

Obito and Shisui looked at each other, high fiving behind Naruto’s head, then they watched the blond kid sandwiched between them looked at the top of his hand. Naruto could still feel the warmth of Sasuke’s cheek as it brushed over his knuckles and the soft pillowy-ness of Sasuke’s lips as they pressed so very gently against the top of his hand. And the look Sasuke had given him, it’d made his breath catch in his chest. But then Sasuke quickly retreated into his seat, staring out the front window.

Looking from Sasuke to the rearview Madara had a pensive look. He could see what was happening and he wasn’t sure it was a good idea. Sasuke was a heartbreaker. A serial player. Madara could remember Sasuke bringing three people to his place in one day. Madara walked in on him with a boy in his bed in the morning. The boy left, later that day Sasuke walked into the kitchen with some girl, then they disappeared to Sasuke’s bedroom, and next thing Madara saw was Sasuke sitting in the living room, holding another boy who looked just as sex ruffled as the two previous visitors. Sasuke would destroy Naruto. Madara could tell his newly adopted son was a sweet, kind, loving boy who needed someone to love him just as fiercely right back. With extreme loyalty, something Sasuke was extremely allergic to and knew nothing of.

“Holy shit…” Naruto leaned over Shisui’s lap, staring out the window when Uchiha’s Customs came into view. “It’s so… impressive… it’s like… a major garage!”

Madara chuckled, turning the radio down. “It’s.. very important to me. Uchiha Customs was my very first endeavour and my dream. I’m glad just the front of it has impressed my kid.”

Naruto blinked and looked in the rearview mirror at the same time Madara did. His lips parted in shock, and his eyes glistened as they lined with tears. “Your…” He whimpered, his bottom lip quivered, and he covered his mouth with his hand. As soon as the car stopped Naruto lounged around Madara’s car seat and latched onto him, half his body in the back, the rest somehow around the seat and on Madara. “Say it again! Please!”

Madara laughed, working an arm free and hugging the kid, kissing the top of his head. “Naruto Uchiha, you are my son, and I couldn’t be happier about it.”

Naruto laugh sobbed happily into Madara’s chest. “Me too!!”

“Everything okay?” Naruto gasped and turned his head to look up, his now red and puffy eyes widened when he saw Zetsu maybe a foot from him. He squeaked and threw himself back against Shisui and Obito.

Madara chuckled. “Yes. Just having one of many father and son moments.” Madara grinned. “Now move, or this door is taking you out.”

Zetsu laughed and stepped back. “That’s adorable. You’re such a dad.” He gasped. “Does that mean you’re going to start making dad jokes?”

“Get to work guys.” Madara got out of the car and looked at Zetsu. “And yes it does. Maybe.”

Naruto stood by Madara awkwardly while Obito and Shisui ran off, chasing each other while laughing and tripping, towards the garage portion of the auto shop.

“Can I work in the garage today?” Sasuke looked up at Madara, standing oddly close to Madara, putting him out of reach of Zetsu.

“Nope. You’re still on office boy. Get to work. When you turn sixteen, you can start shadowing in the garage.” Madara ruffled the stiff black hair of Sasuke’s head and walked towards the office.

“UGH!” Sasuke threw his hands up. “This SUCKS!”

Zetsu smirked, walking next to Sasuke as the four headed to the office. He threw an arm around Sasuke’s shoulders and chuckled. “Awww, the poor scene kid has such an unfair life!”

Sasuke stiffened and looked up at Zetsu. “Fuck you, dude.” He hurried out from under Zetsu’s arm and stalked off into the clubhouse/bar that connected to the office and auto garage.

With a sigh and shake of his Zetsu shrugged. “So emo.” Then he leaned around Madara, looking at Naruto. “Maybe Naruto could work in the office with Sasuke?” He smiled, though it came across as more of a smirk. “He could keep the emo company.”

Naruto flinched when Zetsu’s attention was suddenly on him. “E-eh?” He looked up at Madara, then glanced at Zetsu, fear pooling in his stomach just looking at the creepy bastard.

“That’s an excellent idea!” Madara smiled, looking down at Naruto. “What do you think, kiddo? Wanna help your old man out by helping keep Sasuke on track in the office?”

Well fuck, how could Naruto say no to that? His FATHER just asked him to help out. God fucking damn it! DAMN IT! “Of course Mada.. Da..? …” Naruto blinked and stood there all movement ceasing. “Should I call you...dad..?”

Madara halted with Naruto and stared at him. “No.If it happens organically than great. But please don’t force yourself.” He smiled, kneeling down a bit. “Take your time, get comfy in your new life. It’s only been a week. We’re family now, no getting out of it. You’re an Uchiha, and will be forever.” He smiled broader.

“Kay.” Naruto blushed and looked down. “I’d be happy to help Sasuke in the office.”

“Great!” Standing up Madara ruffled Naruto’s hair before clapping Zetsu on the back. “Looks like you’ve got another office boy.” He chuckled and winked at Naruto, smiling as he waved and headed for the garage. “I gotta do some actual work. Have fun Naruto! We’ll be going home soon. But if you need to go home for any reason, let Zetsu know, and he’ll give you a ride.”

“Hah? Eh...wa…” Naruto swallowed when Madara walked away, leaving him with Zetsu. He licked his lips before worrying on his bottom one as he hesitantly looked at Zetsu, giving him an extremely forced, uncomfortable, wary smile.

“Looks like you’re in my care now.” Zetsu’s eyes lidded themselves as he draped his arm around Naruto’s shoulders, pulling him closer to his side and under his arm.

The door gave off a soft chime as Zetsu and Naruto walked into the office. Sasuke didn’t look up from his filing as he waved in their direction. “Welcome to Uchiha Customs. Be with you in a sec..”

Naruto giggled. “It’s just us, Sasuke.”

Sasuke blinked and mouth  ‘us?’ as he sat up and looked over to see who Naruto was with. He stopped all movement halfway up as he saw Naruto tucked uncomfortably into Zetsu’s side and under his arm. Sasuke looked over the two, seeing the possessive spark in Zetsu’s gaze. “...what’s going on…?”

Zetsu smirked. “Naruto’s joining us in the office.” He pulled Naruto even closer, ruffling his hair with his other hand. “Won’t that be fun, Sasuke?”

Sasuke looked at Naruto, then Zetsu, then back again. “Uhm… why?” He looked Naruto in the eye. “Why would you willingly accept a job in the office?”

Naruto blinked, frowning a little. “Cause I wanted to keep you company…”

“Well, I don’t fucking want you working in here! Go tell your new DAD you changed your fucking mind!” Sasuke’s voice was bitingly cold even though he was yelling.

“I..” Naruto flinched and looked away, frowning. “..I just wanted… I thought…” He stiffened when Zetsu gently wrapped his fingers over his mouth in the creepiest caress he’d ever felt in his life.

“Sasuke, that wasn’t very nice.” Zetsu looked at Sasuke, his voice void of any positivity. The tone was incredibly dark compared to his usual oddly mixed voice. Sometimes it got softer, and higher in pitch when he was happy, but when he was upset, it dropped low.

Sasuke’s eyes widened slightly, and he stared at Zetsu and Naruto. His pulse was hard enough that he could hear his blood pumping in his ears. “S-sorry Naruto…” He swallowed thickly and let out a calming breath. “C-come here… I’ll show you how everything works…”

Naruto instantly moved for Sasuke, but for some, he wasn’t moving. His heart fell out his ass when he realised Zetsu’s hold over his mouth and body was firm enough that he couldn’t move. He looked up at Zetsu with owlish eyes.

“Much better, Sasuke.” Zetsu looked down at Naruto, the pads of his fingers nearly petting Naruto’s lips as his hand pulled away. “He’ll be a good teacher, Naruto.” His fingers combed Naruto’s hair back from his face. “See you boy’s soon. I’ll check back in a bit.” Zetsu let go of the blond, turned, and strode out of the office so casually it made Naruto wonder if he’d hallucinated all that creepy shit.

As soon as he was released though, Naruto made a beeline for Sasuke and nearly pressed himself to the taller boy. “Hey..” He whispered.

Sasuke swallowed and smiled some when Naruto hurried over to him. “Hey.” He looked down, seeing several papers gripped tightly in his hands. He sighed, trying to smooth them out on the counter.

“If you really don’t want me working here...I’ll tell Madara…” Naruto chewed on his bottom lip nervously.

Knitting his brow, Sasuke looked at Naruto. “No.. it’s okay.” He sighed, rubbing the back of his neck. “Honestly.. It’d be nice to not be doing this all alone…”

“Then consider yourself stuck with me.” Naruto smiled brightly, hugging Sasuke with a big squeeze.

Sasuke chuckled, sliding an arm around Naruto’s waist, pulling him close and nuzzling the side of his head. “Mm…”

Without missing a beat, Naruto slipped from Sasuke and opened his arms to the room. “Well! Show me the ropes.”

\------

A/N: Hope you all enjoyed. You know the drill! Please hit the kudos if you are enjoying this story and haven't yet. Also, leave a comment. They really do make my day. :) I love knowing what you guys think and how you all are doing.


	6. Release The Hound

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Enter Kiba Inuzuka

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soooo I know this has taken a while. My depression is releasing me. I tend to think I was suffering from both my regular depression as well as seasonal depression. Where I live it's basically been cast in cold, always clouded days. And while I thought I loved cloudy days, I don't think my brain liked it very much. I'm over winter. But I hate bugs? And heat? So... yeah. Either way, I'm sorry this took so long. And I am so, so, so, SO sorry that I haven't complete chapter 38 for The Right Way Around yet. I swear I'm working on it.
> 
> I try to do status updates via my new writer twitter account. Just looked for @rhysmorgen. I have a green and black banner and a really neat neon and black, artistic drawing of Bakugou as my pfp. Sooo yeah hopefully that helps any of you find me. Someone mentioned they couldn't locate me when they searched.
> 
> Anyways, this chapter is extra long both on accident as an apology of sorts for taking so long. I hope you all enjoy. Things are starting to pick up! So, expect things to start taking a darker turn and things to get really fucking rough. But things will also still have happy moments, comedic relief, and all that. I try not to keep things 100% dark, 100% of the time.
> 
> ON WITH THE SHOW!!!

It was the first day of school. Naruto was happily curled against Sasuke. His head on the bigger boy’s chest, arm and leg tossed over Sasuke’s chest and hips. Sasuke had an arm under and wrapped around Naruto lazily. Both boys sleeping peacefully cuddled close.

One stirred sleepily at the sound of the bedroom door clicking closed quietly. Sasuke shifted to his side. His arm tightened around Naruto as he settled back into the bed, nuzzling the top of Naruto’s mussed blond hair.

A second later his eyes snapped open, and he immediately looked to his door. His breaths were quick and almost frantic. He looked around. Like he expected someone to be there. Licking his lips, Sasuke swallowed dryly. His brow knit. He slowly relaxed, muscle by muscle. Joint by joint.

The moment he was confident they were alone, he finally pulled his gaze from his door and took one more glance at his bathroom before returning his gaze to Naruto. He smiled gently. Brushing the backs of his fingers along the bottom of one smooth cheek, fingers drifting along his jaw. If he was honest with himself, he hadn’t slept so well in years. But since having Naruto in his bed, in his arms, for two straight weeks. Now? He couldn’t picture not having Naruto in his bed.

But, like all things in Sasuke’s life. Any happy moment was ruined swiftly and brutally. Who Let The Dogs Out started blasting from Naruto’s phone on the nightstand. Sasuke growled. His dark gaze snapping to the offending phone. It was a FaceTime call by someone named Kiba “Husband” Inuzuka. And some picture of a punk-looking 80’s heartthrob mother fucker grinning at the camera and winking.

Sasuke reached over and grabbed the phone with a sneer. Who the fuck is this cocksucker? He hit the answer button. “Do you realise what time it is? School doesn’t start for two hours. He’s asleep.”

“Who… THE FUCK are you?” The boy on the phone growled at Sasuke. “Why do you have his phone? Where is he?! NARUTO!” Kiba started screaming Naruto’s name.

“Jesus shut the fuck up!” Sasuke shifted back to show Naruto snuggled close to him, still very much asleep. His night medications were not to be taken lightly, the boy could sleep through a tornado right outside.

Kiba narrowed his eyes. “Is he naked? Why is he in your bed?”

Sasuke lifted a brow and smirked. Was this guy Naruto’s boyfriend? “Is that an issue?” He raised the blanket and showed Kiba under the sheets.

“WHAT THE FUCK!?!” That, that woke Naruto up.

“Mmm Sasuke..what’s..who’re you on the phone with? Fucking hang up..” Naruto reached up, hit the red hang up button, and chucked the thing to the floor. He snuggled close to Sasuke. “Mm.. you’re so warm..” He yawned, curling a leg around one of Sasuke’s and tugging it in between his thighs.

Sasuke stared at Naruto in disbelief. An amused chuckle slipped free. “You’re adorable in the morning…” He felt his thigh tucked between Naruto’s and lifted a brow. “Oi...what do you think you’re doing?”

“Hm?” Lidded blue eyes lifted to look up at Sasuke with a sleepy little grin. “Nothin’...” He shuddered. That nothing he was doing was him grinding and rubbing himself on Sasuke’s thigh.

He gave a snort. “Sure,” Sasuke smirked, tilting Naruto’s head up to steal a deep, claiming kiss. He growled quietly with a shudder, flipping them so Naruto was on his back and Sasuke was nestled between his thighs. He ground their arousals together with a kiss muffled groan.

Who Let The Dogs Out soon cut the silence and hot moans like a greatsword lopping someone’s head off. Abrupt, swift, and loud.

Naruto jerked to the side, effectively breaking the kiss. “Move…” He wriggled under Sasuke.

“Dude, just let it go to voicemail.”

“Ugh! Sasuke, move!” Naruto pushed at him. “It’s Kiba! ...wait..” The blonde looked at the floor where his phone laid haphazardly. “That was HIM on the phone!? MY PHONE!?” He scrambled out from under Sasuke, landing painfully on the floor. Grabbing up the phone he rolled to his back and hit accept. “Hey, buddy!” Naruto gave a sheepish grin, clearing his throat.

“Uh huh… Screw you dude.” Kiba scowled through the FaceTime. “You look like you’ve been fucking.”

Naruto sighed. Then he frowned and looked away. “I haven’t been fucking, you asshole.”

“Then why the hell are you naked and why were you with some weird guy?” Kiba eyed his friend through the phone.

“Don’t worry. He’s still a virgin.” Kiba scowled at the disembodied voice. Then all he saw was black, duck butt styled hair and a smooth back.

“Sasuke stop it!” Kiba heard Naruto giggle and the phone started to shift and make everything go out of focus as it moved erratically.

“Seriously!? Dude stop assaulting my Naruto!” Kiba shouted. He was greeted with a death glare over Sasuke’s shoulder. A pair of dark eyes staring him down like he was filth.

“I am NOT assaulting him. Want proof? I can show you his fucking erection.” Sasuke snatched the phone from Naruto who immediately tried to cover himself while whining.

“You’re disgusting, dude.” Kiba sneered.

Sasuke smirked, his eyes lidded. “Don’t be so salty.” He sat the phone on the floor and slid it across the surface until it thudded against the door. Sasuke looked at Naruto and went back to kissing him. Their bodies writhing together as he did everything he could to make Naruto cry out and moan loudly.

The louder Naruto cried out, the more it drowned out Kiba’s shouting. And when Sasuke no longer heard Kiba’s shouts of protest from the phone he smirked. He figured he had won. And the brat had hung up.

Except, even Naruto had suddenly gone quiet and still. Sasuke knit his brow and slowly looked up towards his door. The moment he saw the biker boots he was positive he just shit out his stomach right onto his bedroom floor. A cold, clammy sweat broke out along his body as his gaze slowly trailed up the torn and distressed denim jeans. He stopped breathing. As if to sink the dagger in fully he snapped his gaze up the man’s face. It was Madara. A flood of relief rolled through him, and he nearly collapsed atop Naruto.

“Has this been going on since the first day?” Madara growled out, stepping into the room and slamming the door closed behind him. “Even after I told you what would happen?”

Madara nearly stepped on Kiba who shouted. “Oi! Hot man! Watch out!”

The large biker jumped and looked down at the phone on the floor, seeing an adorable boy staring up at him. “Uhm…” He lifted a brow. Bent down to grab up the phone, looking at Kiba. “And who might you be?”

Kiba stared at Madara through the phone and grinned big. “Your next boyfriend if you’re lucky.”

Madara chuckled, shaking his head. “As flattering as that offer sounds, I’m a bit old for you, pup.” He winked at Kiba who flushed a pretty pink. “Now, give me a moment cutie.” He sat the phone on Sasuke’s dresser, propping it up so Kiba could see. How nice of him.

“Get your things Sasuke. You’re going home until I decide when.” He moved over to the pile of clothing he knew to be Naruto’s. “Get dressed Naruto. You need to shower and get ready for your first day. Take your adorable friend with you.” When he glanced back at the phone, he got to see Kiba’s blush go from a soft pink to a deep red that spread to the tips of his ears. He couldn’t help the little smirk he got.

Naruto scrambled to get his sleep pants on and grabbed his phone off the dresser. He took one last look at Sasuke before ducking his head and leaving to his room.

“Please don’t make me go home, Uncle…” Sasuke swallowed tightly. He had pulled on his sleep pants as well.

Madara scowled and grabbed up Sasuke’s duffel bag from the closet, starting to through in the things he had brought with him that would need to go back with him. “Please!” Madara ignored Sasuke as he packed him up until he felt the boy pulling on his arm. He sighed and looked at him. “I warned you. Did I not?” He got a sad nod, and he scowled. “Then why have you continued molesting him?”

“I wasn’t molesting him! He wants it and likes it!” Sasuke scowled and glared up at his uncle. “I’m not some evil rapist pig! We haven’t done anything like that!” Sasuke flinched back hard when he saw Madara’s hand lift quickly. But nothing happened.

“Sasuke.. what the hell? You know I’d never hit you. No matter how pissed I am at you.” Madara sighed, dropping the duffel at Sasuke’s feet. “You can come back next week. Okay?”

Sasuke looked up wide-eyed and hopefully. “...what if something happens before? Can we come back sooner?”

Madara lifted a brow. “Of course. And who is this ‘we’?”

“Huh?” Sasuke knit his brow. “I-Itachi and I…”

“Itachi can stay. He hasn’t done anything wrong or gone against my explicit demand to not do something.” Madara crossed his arms over his chest. He looked at Sasuke sternly.

It was like the air was sucked out of the room. All Sasuke could do was stare in disbelief. Madara was really going to send him home? Alone? “That’s not..” His brow knit and he looked down. “Can I at least say bye to Naruto…?”

Madara growled and looked at Sasuke. “Finish packing your bag and head out. I don’t care if it’s to school or home. You can yell goodbye from the door.” He shook his head. Then he left the room to make his morning call to his ex. He just wanted him to understand.

Sasuke stood there for about five seconds before he snarled. Turning to his bag, he shoved the rest of his stuff into it, ripped the zipper closed and stormed down to his car in his sweatpants. After that, he went searching for Naruto. He would get his goodbye. No matter what.

What he didn’t expect was to find Naruto sitting on the island counter in the kitchen. Sipping coffee while still FaceTiming with Kiba. Itachi was seated at the bar counter facing the island counter. Deidara leaning against him almost possessively. Though it certainly looked like Naruto was blatantly ignoring Itachi and Deidara’s very existences. Like he had been doing since his first night in Madara’s home.

Itachi’s attention seemed squarely on Naruto. Which explained why Deidara looked so absolutely sour and salty. But when Sasuke stormed into the kitchen and straight for Naruto, Itachi’s devil cake brown eyes immediately snapped to his younger brother and narrowed suspiciously. He could tell his brother was on the warpath. And his victim was the adorable blond giggling and laughing with his best friend on the phone.

Swerving around the counter, he lifted Naruto’s hand up in the air and away so he could get between the blond and his phone. He grinned devilishly at Naruto. Then he winked and leaned in, pressing a deep and devouring kiss to Naruto’s partially open mouth.

Itachi went rigid, his whole body and jaw clenching tight. Deidara rolled his eyes and was going to comment until he felt the rigidity of Itachi and saw the unbridled fury in his dark gaze.

“Ohhh my god! Tobi!” Shisui was smacking at his stoner twins arm, his fellow Uchiha was nearly drooling into the couch they were on.

Obito jerked up and looked where Shisui was and choked on his saliva. “Holy fuck! MADARA! SASUKE IS MAKING OUT WITH NARUTO IN THE KITCHEN!”

A slender, long-fingered hand gripped Itachi’s jaw, forcing him to look into cornflower blue eyes. “The fuck?” Deidara whisper sneered at his boyfriend. “Stop giving a shit what those two do.” He snarled.

But Naruto heard none of this happening. He didn’t even hear Kiba yelling and threatening Sasuke. No, all he knew at that moment was Sasuke. Sasuke was kissing him. In front of his family. Meaningfully.

Naruto sloppily discarded his phone to the countertop. His arms wrapped around Sasuke’s neck and he melted into the kiss with the sweetest little moan. It sent pleasured pulses through Sasuke’s body. Itachi was gripping his coffee mug so profoundly tight it shattered in his grip, instantly spilling hot coffee over his hands and stomach.

But even that didn’t cut through the surreal world Naruto now existed. His arms tightened around Sasuke, and he curled a leg around the back of one of Sasuke’s,, pulling him closer. Sasuke was happy to indulge and oblige Naruto. His arms snaked around the blond’s waist, pulling him close. He tilted his head, his tongue sweeping into Naruto’s mouth with a low groan.

“Really, Sasuke?” The deep baritone was unmistakable. And it hit both boys hard. Like a bucket of cold water.

The kiss broke, and both boys looked up at Madara. Who was towering over them like an unstoppable force. They swallowed thickly. Sasuke tightened his arms around Naruto, his face contorting into a look of pleading mixed with a look of determination and purpose.

“Let go of him, Sasuke.” Madara sighed, shaking his head.

Sasuke knit his brow, hugging Naruto closer to him. He gave the smallest shake of his head and looked at Naruto. “Will..” He swallowed and realised everyone was listening. He let out a breath and leaned in close, whispering something to Naruto.

“Of course..” Breathed out Naruto. He leaned back and smiled so gently to Sasuke it broke Itachi’s heart. Twisting it in his chest like cold iron.

Even Madara felt a tug at his heart from how sincere Naruto was. They had no idea what Sasuke had asked for. But Naruto had given his word so sweetly, so thoroughly, so readily.

Everyone heard the door to a car outside slam shut and looked that direction. Naruto blinked and looked at his phone. The phone call ended. Kiba was there. “Oh fuck…” Naruto grabbed Sasuke quickly and shook him. “Do not fight him. Do you hear me? He’ll hand you your ass. Let me talk to him.”

Sasuke knit his brow and frowned. “Who?”

“Kiba!” Naruto nudged Sasuke back and lept off the counter, bounded for the front door and out of it. “Whoa! Wait! Hold on, dude!”

Everyone chased after Naruto except the stoner twins who had looked at each other, shrugged, started up a new joint, and returned to watching Ajin.

Sasuke got out onto the front porch before anyone else. And he got to witness Naruto pushing his hands against Kiba’s chest, trying to talk him down. But Kiba was just standing there, watching Naruto calmly. He wasn’t saying anything. He wasn’t pushing Naruto away. He wasn’t even trying to move around Naruto. Kiba merely stood there, listening to his little blond friend. So why was Naruto trying to calm a perfectly calm seeming Kiba down?

“Oi! What’s going on?” Kiba’s almost coal black gaze snapped to Sasuke, pinning him to the spot with a cold glare that felt like the feral looking boy was picturing exactly how he was going to kill him.

Kiba looked down at Naruto, kissed his forehead, and walked around the blond. He was headed straight for Sasuke.

“Wait, Kiba! Please don’t!” Naruto whimpered, trailing after his best friend.

Kiba waited for no one. He marched up the steps and straight to Sasuke. Just as he reached Sasuke, he slammed a vicious punch to the guy’s gut, making Sasuke buckle instantly and drop. He snarled, grabbed Sasuke hair and slammed his head into his knee. Sasuke hit the porch with a thud.

Kiba stepped over Sasuke, and before he disappeared into the house, he paused in front of Madara. “Hey, big man…” He blatantly let his gaze drag lewdly up Madara’s form as he licked his bottom lip. “You’re a living wet dream.” He shuddered, gave a soft moan and sauntered into the house.

“KIBA!” Naruto cried out in shock and ran after his friend, hurrying after him as he headed into the house. And when he heard his friend hit on his father he pretty much died laughing, following after him and into the house.

Kiba continued on his chosen path, taking an odd turn and walking through the living room because he swore he could hear Ajin coming from that room. He paused to see he was right and grinned. Then he turned to the obviously high black haired young men on the couch. He smiled bigger and did finger guns at them as he continued to the kitchen.

“Did you see that, too?” Obito glanced at Shisui.

Shisui nodded. “Yes.”

“Cute kid in a leather jacket?” Obito glanced at his best friend.

“Mhm.” Shisui looked back.

Obito glanced back in the direction the kid went. “Looked like he fell out of the original Karate Kid?”

“Yuuuup.” Shisui looked in the same direction.

“This weed is top notch, bro.” Obito snickered, and they looked each other before bursting into fits of giggles.

Not a minute later Sasuke went through the room with a grunt, plopping into an armchair. Obito and Shisui paused in their laughter to see the bruised and beaten Sasuke, then proceeded to laugh harder.

“OH MY GOD, HE IS THE KARATE KID!” Obito screamed with hilarity.

Shisui laughed harder, both of them wheezing and nearly seal clapping. “HE TWO HIT SASUKE!”

They heard the distinct gasped laughter of Itachi coming down the hall and lost their shit even more. It wasn’t often Itachi laughed that hard.

Soon Naruto and Madara walked through the living room to the kitchen. Naruto was snickering to himself, and Madara was shaking his head.

Kiba went back into the living room and sauntered right up to Madara, looking him in the eye. “Hey handsome, can I have a coke zero?” He winked, grinning.

Obito and Shisui gasped when they saw Madara blush brightly, then cackled loudly in amusement, both scrambling from the couch and shouting in unison. “I’M GONNA PEE!!!!!”

Madara shook his head, then looked down at Kiba who was still staring up at him waiting for an answer. “Uhh...sure…” He lifted a brow.

Kiba stepped closer to Madara, biting his bottom lip as he looked up Madara’s broad chest and shoulders to his intense, reddish-brown eyes. “Thank you, Sir.” He stepped back, cleared his throat and quickly returned to the kitchen.

Yeah, Madara has a feeling that leather jacket-clad punk was going to bring a lot of mischief and trouble into his life. He wasn’t sure how. But he would bet his life on it.

Sasuke looked over at Naruto. “Hey..” The quietness of his voice almost went unnoticed by anyone but Naruto.

“Uh huh.” Madara stood in Sasuke’s line of sight, looking at Sasuke’s bloody nose and bruising eye and cheek. “Go get cleaned up, get ready for school and go. You’re still on my shit list. Even if you did get your ass handed to you.”

“Fucking…” Sasuke sighed and pushed himself up, still hugging his gut where he had gotten punched.

*

“Okay, boys. Here are your schedules.” A rather tall, long white-haired man handed Kiba and Naruto their schedules.

Naruto beamed, snatching up his schedule. “Thanks, Vice Principal Jiraiya!”

Kiba gave a two-fingered salute, slung the same arm around Naruto’s shoulders, and the two of them left the front office.

“So, you excited? What’s your first class?” Kiba smiled big, squeezing Naruto in closer to his side as they zigzagged through the throng of students.

“I’m pumped, dude!” Naruto bounced, laughing as he snuggled close to his friend. “My first class is...Literature... With Hatake-sensei.”

“Sweet! Me too.” Kiba fist pumped, and the friends laughed as they turned to head to their first class.

When they walked into the classroom, Naruto instantly recognised the teacher. “You.” He paused, looking at the silver-haired man.

Kakashi turned and looked at Naruto. “You, as well.” He smiled gently. “I thought I recognised the second Uchiha on my roster. Sit next to your cousin.” He gestured to a large desk that sat two. Sasuke was sitting on the aisle side, the seat by the window free.

“Eh?” Naruto glanced at Kiba and then back at Kakashi. “Couldn’t I sit with Kiba?”

With a tilt of his head, Kakashi looked over the two boys and smirked. “No. I can see trouble oozing from the two of you. Kiba, go sit next with Hinata. Naruto, sit with Sasuke.”

The boys huffed, and Naruto shuffled over to Sasuke, flopping into his seat. “Hey.” He smiled. “How’s your...er...everything?” He gingerly touched the dark bruise decorating Sasuke’s cheek.

“Who is Hinata?” Kiba grumped. Kakashi pointed to another large desk with a pretty dark haired girl with eyes so oddly blue they looked lavender or pale violet. Her desk was closer to the front. “Oh. Kay…” Kiba shifted and headed over to her. “Hey.” He smiled gently and sat down.

Hinata looked at Kiba with a sweet smile. “Hi. You look like you could get me in a lot of trouble.” She giggled. And Kiba looked at her in mild shock, she was brazen. She wasn’t wrong either. Kiba was definitely a troublemaker.

“My face hurts.” Sasuke chuckled quietly, pulling Naruto’s chair closer. “But I feel much better now.”

Naruto blushed as he was pulled closer. “Sasuke…” He glanced away.

Licking his bottom lip Sasuke slid his hand over Naruto’s slender thigh, squeezing it gently. “You’ll keep your promise right?”

The soft, unsure, timidness of Sasuke’s voice struck a chord in Naruto, and he inhaled sharply. He looked up into near-black eyes. “Of course, Sasuke..” He smiled, squeezing the hand on his thigh.

“Naru?” The blond blinked and looked behind him to see Shikamaru and Neji sitting together.

“Oh hey!” Naruto beamed, his attention completely diverted from Sasuke who looked displeased. “Wait, Neji..you’re in this class too?” He swallowed and looked nervous suddenly. “Did I somehow accidentally get placed in an advanced class?”

Neji chuckled quietly and shook his head. “This is the regular freshmen Literature class. I just didn’t take it like I was supposed. It was another class Shika asked me to hold off on.” The long-haired brunet looked at his best friend with a lazy smile.

“Wow… you guys are super close..” Naruto smiled and looked down. “My best friend is Kiba.” He pointed over to his friend who looked like he was deeply involved with some serious flirting.

Shikamaru lifted a brow, looking at Kiba. “Oh shit… Hina’s got another one…” He looked at Neji, then Naruto. “How...inexperienced is he?” Neji looked equally concerned. Though their worried faces were nothing but a mere pinch at the corner of the eyes and a slight knit in the brow.

“What do you mean she’s got another one…?” Naruto frowned, watching Kiba blush some and scratch the back of his head.

“Hinata Hyuga…” Neji sighed out. “Is my cousin. Her side of the family is disgustingly wealthy.” He looked at Naruto, smiling gently as he tilted his head, watching the sweet blond. “She tends to collect boyfriends.” The smile dropped. “She’s not a kind or good person. Make sure Kiba doesn’t get sucked in by her.”

Naruto started to look panicked. “Wait, what?” He looked over Kiba and Hinata. He got up from his chair to march over to Kiba.

“Alright, class! Uchiha-san, please sit back down.” Kakashi eyed the blond boy. “Class is starting.”

“Eh..? But…” Naruto sighed and slumped back into his seat. “Sorry, Hatake-sensei…”

Kiba lifted a brow, eyeing his best friend. Naruto gestured to Hinata then held up his hands and shook his head before making the gesture for slitting his own throat. Kiba’s eyes widened, and he looked confused.

Kakashi cleared his throat, eyeing the two boys trying to communicate. They both faced forward with huffs, and the silver-haired man started class.

*

“Hey, Naru..” Kiba grinned as he slid up next to the other. “Is Madara single?”

Naruto stumbled as they walked to their lockers and laughed. “Dude! First, he’s my DAD! Second, yes. But keep your fifteen-year-old slutty ass away from him.” He grinned and took off down the hall before Kiba could attack him.

But Kiba ran after him anyway, screaming at him the whole way. “Oi! You little shit!”

The adorable blond wasn’t paying attention to where he was going. So when he slammed into something rather sturdy he nearly bounced off the hard surface. But two arms had whipped around him, catching him. And bringing him in close.

It all happened so fast Naruto nearly had whiplash from it. Whoever he had slammed into smelled divine and felt strong. He swallowed thickly, slowly lifting his head as his hands spread flat across the broad chest. Striking golden eyes met his, and his breath sucked in harshly, halting as his heart beat hard enough to knock someone out.

“Are you alright?” The low, gravelly baritone caressed Naruto’s ears, sending a shiver rippling down his spine.

“Uh..uh huh..” He swallowed tightly, staring into those brilliant golden orbs.

The man gave a charming grin, long black fringe falling into his face as his head tilted. “What’s your name?”

“Na-naruto…” He licked his lips before nibbling on his bottom nervously. He was beginning to seriously hope this guy was a Senior. Because damn, was he hot.

Someone next to tall, dark, and handsome cleared their throat, and the man let go of Naruto. As if the other person had reminded him he had been nearly cradling the blond in his arms, against his chest and torso.

Kiba finally caught up and smacked Naruto on the shoulder hard enough to make the smaller boy cry out in shock and mild pain. “You jerk!”

Wide blue eyes turned to Kiba in surprise before turning back to the tall drink of darkness. “Wh-wha... Who… your.. Name?” Naruto blushed brightly as he looked away. Why was he stuttering so severely? Kiba noticed it too and lifted an eyebrow at his friend before smirking with a playful glint in his eye. That meant trouble. For sure.

“Orochimaru.” Came the deep, rough reply that sent another thrill through Naruto’s body. He licked his lips again and smiled. “That’s actually… a really badass name..”

The guy next to Orochimaru snorted. “He’s the science teacher. Maybe don’t swear in front of faculty kid.”

Naruto instantly looked at Orochimaru’s companion and was surprised. Was every faculty member in the school supermodel hot? Even the forty-something vice principle was alarmingly hot. The man he was looking at had hair that reminded him of a punk rocker, but it was this exciting shade of blond. Sort of reminded him of desert sand. His eyes weren’t far off from that either. But it was more like looking into topaz. Orochimaru’s were closer to tigers eye. The two made an impressive duo. Orochimaru looked like a modern goth, even in his casual black suit. This other one legitimately looked like a punk that fell out of Sex Pistol’s concert.

“So then who’re you? Or do you plane on being the mysterious punk rocker faculty that lurks around the school.” Kiba smirked, tilting his head as he watched the sandy blond teacher.

The two teachers looked at each other and chuckled. Orochimaru’s attention then shifted back to the lightly blushing Naruto who was trying to resist the urge to stare at the long-haired teacher.

“Shukaku.” The sandy blond one said. “And you two are going to be late.”

Naruto squeaked and suddenly bounced forward, nearly face-planting himself into Orochimaru’s chest since the older man had only let go of. The space between them had still been somewhat close.

Orochimaru caught him again and chuckled. “I’m sensing you’re not the most graceful boy..”

Another bright blush lit up Naruto cheeks and looked down, staring at the middle button on Orochimaru’s black button down shirt. “Not really.”

“We’re lost. Naruto took off running. I gave chase.” Kiba shrugged. “So now we have no idea what area of the school we’re in. Is this even the right building for …” Kiba yanked out their schedules. He has designated himself the big brother role and took control. “Biology”

“This is the right hall, oddly enough,” Shukaku smirked. He looked at Orochimaru. “I gotta head to my room.” He touched the dark-haired man’s shoulder as he walked away. “Wanna say hi to my honey before classes start.”

Orochimaru nodded to Shukaku. “Good luck. He’s in a sour mood today. Something about his ex’s new kid is in a few of his classes?”

“...he’s upset about that?” Orochimaru and Shukaku looked at Naruto, both having on brow lifted. Naruto looked up at them and shifted uncomfortably. “Uhm... I’m the new kid. Naruto Uchiha…”

The two teachers looked at each other in surprise and then looked at Naruto. “So… you’re Madara’s...kid?”

Naruto nodded slowly, shrinking and into Kiba’s side who wrapped an arm around him protectively. “And you’re his new boyfriend?” Naruto eyed Shukaku with a dirty glare.

“Wait this is the guy?” All four turned to the voice. Sasuke looked at them briefly before his gaze trained viciously on Shukaku. “You’re the asshole making my Uncle’s life so god damn difficult?”

Naruto’s mouth dropped open in astonishment. Kiba looked mildly shocked. The kid had balls! And the two walking with Sasuke didn’t seem surprised at all. In fact, the pink haired girl looked just as violent as Sasuke.

“That’s detention, Uchiha-san.” Orochimaru lifted a brow, eyeing the younger brother of Itachi.

Sasuke snorted, looking bored. “Whatever, Orochimaru-sensei.”

“Sasuke!” The pink haired girl smacked Sasuke in the back of the head. “Be nice. Least you were proper this time.” She sighed, rolling her eyes. Looking at Naruto still slightly hiding behind Kiba she smiled big. “Hey, cutie. I’m Sakura.” She jutted her thumb to the slightly taller brown haired boy who was pretty enough to be a girl. “That’s Haku.”

Peering around Kiba, Naruto hugged to his best friend’s side and back. He eyed the pink girl warily, as well as the pretty boy. He looked up at Kiba who shrugged.

The quiet laugh that came from Haku caught both Kiba and Naruto’s attention. “He’s suspicious of us. He’s adorable, Sasuke.”

“I know,” Sasuke smirked. Which earned him another smack from Sakura. Though he just laughed it off while rubbing the hurt spot on his head.

“All of you to class now.” Orochimaru stepped forward. He blocked Naruto from Sasuke’s sight.

He narrowed his eyes at Orochimaru’s back. “Hn..” The Sasuke standard response left him. Rolling his eyes he and his friends left for their Auto Shop class. He was going to have to tell Itachi that he met Madara’s ex’s new fuckboy.

As the trio walked down the hallway, Sakura leaned forward slightly to look the couple inches of height difference between them. “He’s really got your attention, doesn’t he?”

Sasuke grunted. “Are you able to deny how truly adorably beautiful he is?”

“Hah.. wow. He does have it bad.” Haku chuckled, grinning at Sakura. They high-fived behind his back.

“Seriously you fuckers?” Sasuke sneered at his friends. He picked up his pace, leaving them behind. He narrowed his eyes and lowered his head as he heard them burst into a fit of cackles and jeers.

When Sasuke walked into the massive garage, he kicked a wrench out of his way. A freshman with sunglasses and a high collar jacket caught it mid-air and sat it down without a second look or thought. Sasuke had been mildly impressed by that.

“The fuck, Sasuke?” Itachi moved around the engine block of a Hemi-Cuda. “Don’t kick shit in here. You’re gonna hurt someone.”

“Shut up. I just met Uncle’s ex’s new man. He looks like Sid Vicious.” Sasuke crossed his arms over his chest. “He was with Orochimaru-sensei. Who seemed...interested in Naruto.” He chewed on his lip. “Don’t think it’s anything to worry about. Maybe he sees something unique in him?” With a shrug, he sighed. “Seeing as he tends to favour unique students.”

Itachi’s demeanour changed, and he tilted his head. Seeming overly calm suddenly. “I see.” He looked back at Obito and Shisui still back in the classroom/office portion of the garage. “You guys start class. I have something I need to do.” He patted Sasuke’s shoulder as he passed by, exiting the garage.

“Think he’s gonna go fuck up the new teacher?”

“One can only hope.” Haku shrugged as he answered Sakura.

Walking to the office, Sasuke leaned against the door frame. He’d left his friends to discuss whatever the hell it was they wanted to gossip about. Probably a mix of Itachi kicking the new teacher’s ass and Naruto.

“Hey, guys.” What the hell were they staring at? Sasuke followed their stunned, dazed, hungry gazes all the way to the boy who had snatched the kicked wrench right out of the air. “Wow. You guys are legit pervs.”

Without looking at him, and in unison, Shisui and Obito smirked. “Says the guy who has been molesting his cousin for the past two weeks.” They pushed Sasuke out of the way and left the office to follow the fresh meat around the garage as they took roll call.

“Fuck you guys! He’s not blood-related!” Sasuke growled, his hands clenched into fists at his sides. “Besides, he always starts it.”

“Uh huh. And that kiss this morning?” Shisui finally glanced at Sasuke.

“A farewell kiss.” Sasuke frowned.

Obito snickered, turning around and walking backwards while holding Shisui’s hand so they could pull each other out of the way of stuff. “Because?”

Sasuke’s eyes narrowed. Shisui cackled. “Come on Sasuke! Answer the question!”

The dark look that washed over Sasuke’s face made the stoner twins make little shocked and amused O’s with their mouths as they looked at each other and then burst into laughter. Sasuke sneered, shoving between them to break their hand holding. He stalked over to his friends again.

“Shino Aburame!”

The boy who caught the wrench and the stoner twins attention turned to acknowledge his supposed teachers. “Present. And unharmed, no thanks to mister tall, dark, and brooding.” Shino glanced at Sasuke.

Two excited gasps came from Obito and Shisui. They were holding each other up as they hugged. Trying not to burst into cackled laughter.

“Okay… Ya know what? Screw all of you!” Sasuke threw a buffing rag he had to the side. It smacked some poor unsuspecting student in the face.

The kid shrieked in terror and flung it off of himself. That shriek was the straw, and the stoner twins broke. Sasuke turned to his supposed best friends and glowered when he saw them covering their mouths and avoiding eye contact with him.

“Fuck you guys too.” Sasuke scowled and stormed out of the garage. His exit was followed by a rupture of laughter.

*

Naruto got into the cafeteria in record time. Kiba skidded in behind him and blinked. “We’re literally here before everyone else. How fast did we run?”

Still catching his breath while leaning against a shuttered window that wasn’t open yet. “I think I’m dying from how hard I ran…” He slowly slid to the floor with a moan.

“So dramatic.” Kiba laughed, sliding to the floor in solidarity. He wasn’t as bad off as Naruto. He was a very fit guy, obviously. He ran every morning, and evening on top of a full workout schedule. “If you’d just agree to work out with me you’d be doing a hell of a lot better.”

Naruto groaned, flopping his head onto Kiba’s shoulder. “Shut up. You know I’m lazy.”

“Sounds like a boy after my own heart.”

“Shika!” Naruto smiled up at Shikamaru when he noticed the shadow cast over him and heard the low, casual tone.

“I have been trying to get Shika to work out for years. It’ll never happen.” Neji smiled down at Naruto before holding out a hand to him. “Lunch is starting, handsome.” His smile turned into a grin when he saw Naruto gently take his hand, and a blush dusted across those lightly sun-kissed cheeks.

Kiba stood with his friend and eyed Neji. He held out his hand. “Kiba Inuzuka. Naruto’s best friend, bodyguard, and soulmate.”

“Soulmate?” Neji and Shika looked at each other, then at Naruto and Kiba. “I am Neji Hyuga. This is Shikamaru Nara. Best friends, no homo life partners.”

“Oh, so you get it!” Naruto chirped happily, smiling at the two taller boys. “When Kiba says soulmate, he means best friends for life. Where he goes, I go. Where I go, he goes. Together forever.” He latched onto Kiba in a bear hug, climbing onto his back while giggling.

They laughed, watching the smaller Naruto climb and use the bigger Kiba as a jungle gym. Kiba seemed fully capable of handling the little rascal though. The rest of the school poured into the cafeteria at that moment and all the shutters lifted. Lunch was officially in session.

Kiba, Naruto, Shikamaru, and Neji were all seated with their food. Talking happily, joking together. It seemed the group of four could become terrific friends. Itachi was happy to see the newest addition to the Uchiha family doing so well in a new and private academy. He’d been worried the little blond would suffocate in Konoha Academy.

“Hey, Naruto.” Itachi smiled. Everyone looked up at him, and he nodded his head to them. “Neji.” He was the only one he knew out of the group. Everyone else was a new freshman for him. Aside from Naruto anyways.

Naruto lit up, the brightness dropped just as quickly. “Oh hey, Itachi.” He looked back at his food.

Kiba eyed Naruto, then Itachi before putting three nacho cheese covered fries into his mouth. Neji and Shikamaru looked at each other, then at Naruto. Neji nodded a ‘hello’ back to Itachi.

“Uh..” Itachi froze for a moment. He hadn’t expected Naruto to be that cold to him. He sighed. He really wished he could figure out why Naruto was so cold to him since he officially moved in. Ah well. “Can I… speak to you for a moment about tonight?”

That got Naruto’s attention. He looked up with a bunch of cheesy fries sticking out of his mouth. “Mmm… mhm..” He licked the chips into his mouth as he stood and then used the back of his hand to wipe his mouth off. Filthy teen boy.

Itachi took Naruto’s elbow, guiding him off to the side so no one could hear them. He didn’t want to embarrass the boy. “I thought, maybe, tonight we could play video games until you’re comfortable to sleep.” He paused, watching the blond boy process what he was saying. “And, if you’d like, my room is always open for you.”

There was an extended silence that began to eat at Itachi’s stomach and nerves. What was taking Naruto so long to process what he had just said? Well, the fact of the matter was that Naruto was trying to handle Itachi being kind to him, that he would be without Sasuke for however long Madara banished him, and that he’d be by himself at night.

And then it all sank in. Naruto sucked in a breath and looked up at Itachi who nodded back to the hopeful expression he was greeted with. “AH!” Naruto lept onto Itachi in a full body hug, knees on either side of Itachi’s hips. He full-on koala’ed the poor, unsuspecting Teacher’s Assistant and Auto Shop Teacher.

Thankfully, Itachi caught him and laughed. “You’re welcome.” His heart thudded hard in his chest. His arms tightened around Naruto, and he buried his face in those messy blond locks, inhaling the boys' scent.

Moments like those don’t happen often. For anyone. So when Naruto was roughly yanked from Itachi’s being, the rush of cold was shocking. Naruto was a natural born heater. The second thing to occur was Itachi going instantly on protect and defend mode.

“The hell Tachi!?” Deidara scowled at his boyfriend, shoving Naruto away from them. “And you!” He shoved Naruto in the chest, getting low in his face. “Don’t cling to my boyfriend like a little dick hungry slut.” He eyed the smaller boy like he was a shit smudge on his boot before he grabbed Naruto’s head, turned him around and kicked him in the ass to get him moving.

“Deidara!” Itachi was horrified by his lover’s attitude and behaviour. “What the HELL!?” He stared wide-eyed, jaw dropped. The next thing he heard was Naruto crying out and crumpling to the cafeteria floor. Itachi’s heart and stomach dropped out his ass as he stepped forward to check on the boy. But he was stopped by Deidara’s hand on his chest, pushing him back.

Fortunately for Naruto, his best friend and two new friends, heard his pained cry. The three of them descended upon their precious blond who was two seconds away from bursting into tears.

“Are you okay?”

“What happened?”

“Did you get hurt?”

Naruto looked up from holding his ankle. His eyes were lined with tears, and his bottom lip trembled, and then a whimper slipped out. The moment that whimper left his lips Neji swooped in lightning fast, scooped him up and cradled him close.

Turning on Deidara and Itachi, Neji stalked to them slowly, his eyes narrowing and his head tilting down just enough to make his expression darker. “You.” His pale gaze landed on Deidara and made eye contact. His voice was eerily quiet and calm. “Touch him again, and you know real pain.”

Kiba and Shikamaru stood on either side of Neji and Naruto, hands in their pockets with equally dark and threatening gazes. They didn’t need to speak or make any gesture to show they felt the same way as Neji and would gladly help him.

  
Itachi and Deidara stared at the two freshmen and one sophomore with mild shock. But Itachi knew Neji meant it. The kid was an extremely skilled fighter. Probably on an equal level with Kiba, if Itachi had to guess.

Before either of them could snap back or comment, Neji turned on the balls of his feet and set off for the nurse's office. Naruto peered over the taller boy’s shoulder to gaze at Itachi who looked just as concerned about Naruto as Naruto’s friends.

Though as soon as the four of them disappeared from sight, Itachi turned on Deidara. “I have half a mind to drag you to the principal's office. He is fourteen-years-old, Deidara. The kid is half your size! What were you thinking!?”

“What was I thinking!? You’re not even a high school student! You WORK here!” Deidara crossed his arms over his chest. “You are an adult! You had a fourteen-year-old boy hanging on you like a koala on school property!” His hip jutted out, and he lifted a brow, eyeing his boyfriend. “I should report you for paedophilia.”

Itachi went silent, staring at his boyfriend in disbelief. His boyfriend. The guy he’s been dating since he was a sophomore and Deidara was a freshman. The guy he’s been dating for four fucking years just threatened to permanently ruin his life and put him in prison. For supporting, comforting, and being there for his recently adopted cousin.

Several thoughts flooded his mind after the realisation that his longterm boyfriend threatened him. Those thoughts? The first thought was to immediately terminate the relationship then and there. The second was the more violent thought, and that was to smack the asshole as hard as he could. And the third was to just walk away. None of those were what happened though.

He stepped forward, took one of Deidara’s hands, and brought it to his lips. His lips brushed over Deidara’s knuckles, and he sighed. “I’m sorry, my love.” His other hand tucked long bangs behind his ear so he could stare into those cornflower blue eyes. “You know you are my heart. Without you, I’m nothing.”

Deidara eyed Itachi suspiciously as his hand was taken. And as Itachi spoke Deidara’s eyes narrowed more and more. “Are you fucking kidding me right now?” He worked his jaw before making an annoyed ‘tch’ noise. He yanked his hand away. “You wanna fix this?” Itachi nodded, his confused expression was adorable. But it wouldn’t melt Deidara’s heart just yet. “Stop staying at Madara’s. Stop being nice to that little slut. And come stay at my place with me for a while.”

“What?” Itachi was stunned silent once more. “I’m not going to avoid my uncle’s place because his new kid lives there. I won’t stop being nice to Naruto.” Itachi frowned. “And don’t talk about him like that. He’s a good kid.” Shaking his head, he ran his fingers through his loose locks. “And I’m not staying at your place.”

  
The area around the two lovers instantly went deathly quiet after a resounding slap nearly echoed through the cafeteria. Itachi was too shocked to move, let alone respond. All he remembered was he was telling Deidara that he was unreasonable. Next thing he knew he was no longer looking at his beautiful boyfriend, but the wall across the cafeteria. And there was an explosion of pain and flair of stinging heat across his cheek.

“Deidara Kibaku.” The name was uttered so firmly, so commanding it left zero room for argument. Orochimaru stepped into view. “Follow me.” He lifted a smooth brow as he headed out of the cafeteria and towards the front office.

Itachi was still in shock as he watched his boyfriend be escorted to the principal's office. He gingerly touched his cheek and winced.

“You should go to the nurses Office, get some ice or a cold compress.” Shukaku tilted his head, looking at Itachi. “Looks like it’s gonna bruise.”

“Yeah…” Itachi glanced at Shukaku and grunted. “You again..” He rolled his eyes and sighed, brushing past the other man.

Shukaku watched Itachi walk off before shaking his head and returning to his table with his and Orochimaru’s lunches. He grabbed them up and went to meet a couple of other faculty members.

*

The front door nearly slammed closed behind Madara as he sighed. “Run me through this again, Naruto. Now that we are alone and home.”

Naruto limped down the hall. “I gave Itachi a hug, and Deidara thought it was something else. I tripped. Boom...ankle fucked.”

“Somehow I don’t feel like that’s the whole story little man.” Madara looked down at Naruto with both brows raised.

“Well, it is!” Naruto huffed and started to stomp off but his sprained, albeit wrapped, ankle gave up, and he went to the floor. At least, he should have.

“Whoa! Watch out.” Zetsu caught Naruto, holding him close as he looked at the boy. “Careful. Don’t want to end up breaking it, do ya?”

Madara chuckled, ruffling Naruto’s hair as he walked past him and Zetsu. “I’ll ask Itachi when he gets home.” He patted Zetsu’s shoulder on his way. “Mind carrying Naruto up to his room?”

“I CAN WALK!” Naruto struggled in Zetsu’s hold, trying to pry himself free.

Zetsu smirked, sweeping Naruto’s legs out from under him, lifting him bridal style. “I don’t think that’s a good idea, bud.”

“Do you ever go home?” Naruto deadpanned at Zetsu, looking up into those cold chartreuse eyes.

A wicked smile stretched Zetsu’s lips, baring his teeth. “I do. Quite often, in fact.” He looked into those wary blue eyes. “Are you asking because you’d like to see my humble abode?” The wicked smile darkened into a predatory grin.

“Uhhhhh. Hell no. I don’t want to see your bachelor pad.” Naruto shifted in the biker’s arms, huffing again. “Just put me down. I can walk. If you’re so worried, you can follow and catch me if I fall again.”

Zetsu stopped at the bottom of the stairs, a low chuckle in his chest. “Alright.” He let Naruto down, the boy’s backside sliding down Zetsu’s front until his feet hit the first step. “Let’s see you climb the stairs.”

Sliding down the front of that man’s body was probably one of the most spine-chilling, filthy feelings Naruto had experienced to date. And he was covered in his own parent's blood and entrails at the age of five. So that’s saying something.

Naruto stared up the steps and gripped the railing for dear life, white knuckling the thing. He could feel Zetsu still right behind him. No space between their bodies. But Zetsu’s hands were tucked into his front pockets. So the only person keeping them in contact physically was Naruto.

With a determined breath, Naruto started up the steps. And he was good, he was taking each step slowly and steadily. But Zetsu was right fucking behind him. Hands hovering to either side of his hips, ready to catch him if he slipped. It was unnerving! He could feel the heat from the man’s hands hovering just inches from his body. He swallowed thickly, and his foot slipped on the edge of a step. And as he cried out, he instantly felt Zetsu’s hands on him. Gripping his hips bruisingly tight. He gasped and flailed, flinging himself back against Zetsu.

Thankfully, Zetsu was a tall, broad, muscled man. He didn’t falter, not even an inch. The man caught Naruto easily, slipped his right arm down and between Naruto’s thighs and hoisted the boy right into the air. He flipped him around, so he was propped on Zetsu’s hip like a five-year-old.

“So much for that little experiment.” Zetsu chuckled, looking at the petite boy clinging to him and panting heavily from fear. “I gotcha, you’re not gonna fall.”  
Naruto looked up at Zetsu in full puppy-eyed pout mode. “Why are you carrying me like an infant…”

Zetsu continued their trip up the stairs. “Hm, well, you’re behaving like a child. So why not?” He chuckled, squeezing the young teen around the waist. His chuckle turned into an amused laugh when he felt the sharp sting of Naruto smacking his chest. “Got a little strength, don’tcha?”

“Don’t mock me!” Naruto huffed and looked away. “This is humiliating.”

“No one has to know.” Zetsu watched the blond as he made his way down the hall to Naruto’s bedroom. “It can be…” He paused, opening the bedroom door and going inside, closing it behind him. Moving to the bed he laid Naruto down, and as he did, he finished. “Our little secret.” His hand slid down from the boy’s back, between the bed, and Naruto’s ass as it moved away and up.

Naruto stared wide-eyed and terrified up at Zetsu, his lips parting in an audible gasp of surprise as he felt the large hand drift down his back, along with his ass, and away from him. “...u-uhm…” He swallowed thickly and quickly looked away. “Th-thanks for bringing me up here!” He scooted towards the middle of his bed, his heart thundering in his chest, tears threatening to spill.

“Sure thing, bud.” Zetsu stood, ruffling Naruto’s hair easily even with the distance Naruto put between them. “I’ll suggest Madara bring some food and drink for you.” He winked at the young teen. “Rest well.” He then left the room without another word, leaving the door ajar.

Naruto heard Zetsu and Madara talking downstairs by the front door. He could make out Zetsu saying he had to drop by some guy called Fugaku’s place and that he was heading out. Madara thanked Zetsu, they joked a bit, and then he heard the door close and lock. Naruto visibly relaxed into his bed once he knew it was just him and Madara in the house.

*

Sounds of footsteps hurrying up the stairs grabbed Mikoto’s attention from the pot of curry she was stirring. She paused, pulled back the curtain to the kitchen window and saw no cars out front. So it wasn’t Fugaku or Itachi.

“Sasuke?!” Mikoto lowered the pot to a gentle simmer and walked to the bottom of the stairs. “Sasuke is that you?”

Sasuke winced halfway down the hall and sighed. He thought he’d been quieter. Rubbing his face, he sighed again and shuffled to the top of the stairs. “Hey, mom…” He offered a weak smile.  
“Why are you home?” Mikoto tilted her head. “Not that I’m not happy to see you. But I haven’t seen you all summer. And just yesterday Madara called and said you’d be staying another week.”

“Good question…” Sasuke shifted nervously. “Well, I’m gonna get started on my homework. Lemme know me when dinner’s ready…” He turned and started back down the hall.

“Sasuke Uchiha!” Mikoto’s voice cut through the air like a whip.

Sasuke froze, and a chill dripped down his spine like glacier water. He swallowed thickly, licked his lips, and hesitatingly made his way back to the top of the stairs. He took one look at his mother and knew he had to go down. So, he took another calming, bracing breath, and descended the steps.

“Better.” Mikoto looked at her son in the eyes. “Now, tell me why you’re home and where your brother is.” She crossed her arms under her chest, waiting expectantly.

“Yes, Sasuke, please explain why you’re here without your brother. You two are never here alone. Where there’s one, there’s the other.” Fugaku leaned against the wall, watching his increasingly nervous and anxious youngest son.

“D-dad…” Sasuke swallowed tightly, looking between his parents in horror. They were both there. Staring at him. “We-well... You see… what happened…” He fidgeted, chewing on his bottom lip. “I just decided I wanted to come home! Itachi didn’t want to.” He stared wide-eyed, hoping they’d believe that.

Both Mikoto and Fugaku looked at their son with bored expressions that clearly said they didn’t believe him. The silence stretched too long for either parent. So Fugaku pushed from the wall and took one step forward. Sasuke stepped back, hitting the stairs but not falling. And right when he thought he was done for the doorbell chimed, and he sighed in relief.

“You’re not off the hook, boy.” Fugaku pointed at him as he answered the door. “Ah, Zetsu, come on in. Maybe you could help my wife and me with a little problem.”

Zetsu lifted a brow and leaned into the doorway, seeing a petrified Sasuke at the foot of the stairs. He looked at Fugaku and smirked. “I think I have an idea what’s going on.” He stepped into the house and hung his leather jacket next to Fugaku’s on a wall coat rack.

“N-no… It’s not what you think! I was going to tell them why I’m home.” Sasuke swallowed, pressing his back to the bannister post firmly.

“Oh?” Zetsu closed the distance between himself and the fifteen-year-old. “Well, let’s hear it.”

Sasuke stared up at Zetsu with pleading, searching eyes. Zetsu’s gaze hardened and had a daring glint in it. Sasuke closed his eyes and hung his head. “Madara sent me home for a week. I’m not allowed back until next Monday.”

“And your brother?” Mikoto insisted again.

“Chose to stay at Madara’s because of our new cousin.” Sasuke looked away, chewing on his bottom lip nervously.

“Why did Madara send you home?” Came Fugaku’s next inquiry.

Sasuke stiffened and rubbed the back of his neck.

“He’s been snogging Madara’s new son this whole time.” Zetsu supplied the real reason readily.

“YOU WHAT!?!” Mikoto’s voice skyrocketed in volume, and the next loud thing everyone heard was the sound of her hand connecting with his cheek.

Fugaku remained silent and looked at Zetsu, his head tilting slightly in question when Zetsu suddenly smiled broadly at him.

“Mom!” Sasuke gasped, cupping his cheek instantly. Tears pricked at his eyes as he breathed heavily to keep himself from bursting into tears. “Naruto likes me back! We didn’t do anything beyond kissing and heavy petting! I promise!”

The room fell silent, and all three adults looked at each other, then Mikoto and Fugaku looked directly at Zetsu.

Zetsu nodded. “Yes… You heard the name right. Naruto.”

“...what’s going on?” Sasuke looked at three adults sceptically.

“Let’s get a beer, Zetsu. Mikoto can handle Sasuke.” Fugaku kissed Mikoto on the cheek before walking to the kitchen with Zetsu who winked at Sasuke as they left.

Mikoto waited for the men to leave before grabbing Sasuke by the jaw and mouth painfully. She pulled him close and narrowed her eyes. “First, leave that boy alone. Second, call your brother and tell him to come home. Now.” She realised him with a push, making him fall back against the stairs, likely resulting in several bruises.

Sasuke hated being home.

\------

A/N: What's going through y'all's minds? What do you think about this chapter? I love comments. Though I know I haven't been responding to comments lately. I promise to do better with those too. Cause I love responding to comments.

Hope you all are well. Please hit the kudos if you haven't yet. And don't forget to comment, I really do enjoy them.


	7. Complications

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WHAT UP PARTY PEOPLE!?!?! So I suffered a concussion. XD My life is so thrilling. HAH I lie. I got it because I had a severe panic attack and fainted/blacked out. In the process of blacking out I hit the bridge of my nose and both eyes on my dresser. The bruises are still fading. This happened exactly one week ago. So yeah. I'm still getting headaches every day. The nausea is almost gone. But whatever. It's lasting longer cause I've already suffered a concussion or two in the past. And it lasts longer with each concussion. So yay!
> 
> Anywho! Here's chapter seven! I hope you all enjoy it.
> 
> Also... uhhh... I started another fanfic. >-<; It's a BNHA fanfic. Focusing on Katsuki Bakugou. Naturally, it's going to be full of angst and dark subjects. So give it a look if you like BNHA and Bakugou. The first chapter is a super short one. Cause reasons. But I'm already working on chapter two! Soooo cha.
> 
> A Hero's Last Days - https://archiveofourown.org/works/18518263
> 
> ON WITH THE SHOW!!!

A turtle shell skidded across the road just as Itachi’s car made a turn, slamming it straight into the shell.

“Oh come on! Another shell, Naru!? You’re killing me!” Itachi groaned, watching Waluigi spin out while screaming. “Where are you even finding all these shells?”

Naruto cackled. “I got mad skills, bro!” He bit his bottom lip as he had Princess Peach leave a trail of banana peels for Itachi to find and dodge miserably.

“Finally.” Itachi continued driving. Only to hit a large section of banana peels so strategically placed it actually impressed him. “How the HELL!?” He dropped his controller and just stared at Naruto. “You’re secretly an evil genius, aren’t you?”

Itachi got an innocent look from Naruto. Then it failed, and he bit his lip and snickered. “Maybe you just suck at video games?” Naruto asked innocently.

Slowly an eyebrow lifted. Then Itachi’s eyes narrowed, and a playful, mischievous smile spread. Naruto squeaked when Itachi winked at him. “WAAA!” And then he launched himself at the boy with his Waluigi warcry.

Naruto squealed and tried to scramble from the gaming room couch. All while laughing hysterically because Itachi used Waluigi’s weird scream as his Xena Warrior Princess Battle Roar.

Within seconds Naruto was pinned to the floor underneath Itachi. “Mercy!” He cried out through his laughter.

“Stop laughing, and I’ll be kind!” Itachi started tickling the smaller boy beneath him.

Naruto gasped loudly and arched off the floor. “NOOOO!” He screamed, flailing as laughter came pouring out of him. He wasn’t the most ticklish person ever. It had to be done right. Or he just felt pain. Most people tickled way too fucking hard. But Itachi was like a skilled ninja at it!

The tickling continued for what felt like forever. Naruto was screaming that he was ‘gonna pee’... But Itachi gave no quarter. His assault continued until they were both breathless and Itachi was nearly limp above the younger boy. He was holding himself up by his hands on either side of Naruto’s hand, pressed firmly into the floor.

Those rich devil cake brown eyes of his piercing, and penetrating in their gaze. It made Naruto feel naked, vulnerable, open. He swallowed tightly, staring into those luscious brown eyes with hints of bright red.

For Itachi, it was a different sort of sensation. Staring into the endless blue depths. He could see the faint greys and even hints of green flecked, and almost spider-webbed throughout the cool blue. He felt protective, possessive, wanting.

Naruto swallowed thickly, his fingers still gripped on Itachi’s shoulders. And he became hyper-aware of their position. Itachi’s hips snug against his, his thighs spread apart to accommodate one of Itachi’s legs. He felt pressure on his hands, his arms giving in easily as he realised somewhere in the back of his mind that Itachi was lowering closer to him. His eyes still glued to that dark, devouring gaze. His breath quickened and shallowed as Itachi got closer, and closer, every second until his breath ceased in his chest. Their lips were mere centimetres away, eyes still staring deep into each others.

The world and time itself stopped around them. The sounds of Mario Kart faded into the distance. All either of them could hear were their own tiny little breaths. Their hearts racing faster than hummingbirds.

A tornado siren suddenly filled the room, and both boys stopped, looked at each other in confusion, and then Itachi groaned.

Getting up from the floor, and off of Naruto, he grabbed out his phone and sigh. “Shit…” He ran his fingers through his hair and answered it. “Hey, mom, what’s up?”

Naruto watched Itachi, his whole body feeling void and cold once the weight of the taller, more substantial body was gone. He swallowed thickly and stared at the ceiling. What had just been about to happen? Was he seriously about to be kissed by Itachi fucking Uchiha? Sure, he wasn’t in a relationship with Sasuke. But they definitely had something going on. They kissed. A lot. They made out, a lot.  So what did that make them? Casual kissing buddies? Friends with benefits? Was Sasuke going to kiss and do things with other people? Was he already? Had he been doing stuff with other people from the beginning?

Sitting up too fast, the room tilted on Naruto and he held his breath, clenching his eyes closed. He was going into a panic attack. His heart was pounding his chest like an anvil against his ribcage.

Naruto licked his lips as he watched Itachi appear more and more upset and distracted with speaking to his mom. Looking away he pushed himself up from the floor. He used the couch as a support as he walked around it and moved for the door. He paused, turning to look at Itachi. The long-haired young man wasn’t even facing him.

With a sigh, Naruto slipped out of the gaming room and made his panicked way to Madara’s room. He pressed his ear to the door and closed his eyes, listening to for anything he shouldn’t walk in on.

Hearing slow, but deep breathing, Naruto inched the door open and poked his head in. It was hard to miss the hulking sleeping figure in the vast bed. Seriously, Naruto felt like he was walking into a cave and he just stumbled upon the grizzly bear. Chewing on his bottom lip, he stepped into the room and closed the door with a quiet click.

Naruto figured one of two things were going to happen; he wasn’t going to be able to wake up Madara, or he’d scare the poor man and give him a heart attack. Cause he was positive the man hadn’t suffered being woken up in the middle of the night by a kid who can’t sleep. Ah well…

“Madara…” Naruto whispered loudly, touching the shoulder closest to him. He got no reaction. “Madara…!” He spoke louder, shaking Madara’s shoulder.

“Hn…” Madara shifted and swatted at Naruto’s hand. A second went by, and suddenly his eyes opened, and he was sitting up on a propped elbow. “Naruto?” He frowned sleepily. “What’s wrong? What time is it? Is Kiba giving you another ride to school? Is it your ankle?”

Naruto smiled big and started giggling behind a hand. “Oh my god.. you’re adorable and such a dad…” He shifted and shook his head. “It’s around two o’clock… Uhm... I don’t wanna sleep alone….” He looked down. “Could I sleep in here? Wi-with you?”

“Huh?” Madara cleared his throat and sat up a bit more. “I thought you were not comfortable with that?” He tilted his head, watching his son fidget anxiously. “If you would feel better, I have no issues with it.” Smiling openly he patted the other side of his king-sized bed. “Fair warning, I’m a giant teddy bear.”

“Ah.. right..” Naruto looked down, fidgeting more. “Well...I didn’t wanna make you uncomfortable… but... Sasuke..isn’t here anymore and..” He glanced back at the door. “I’m not really comfortable with the idea of sleeping in Itachi’s bed…” He looked back to the bed and smiled when Madara said it was okay. He jumped over the other’s legs and scrambled into the bed like a little ferret. His heads popped out of the covers, and he giggled. “I can get super clingy…”

Madara smiled and laid back down. “It’s alright. You’re my son.” He ruffled the blond mass of hair. “If you need comfort, I’m here for you.”

A tiny whimper slipped from Naruto, and he scooted across the gap, snuggling close to his father’s side. “...I never thought I’d get adopted…” He sniffled and closed his eyes, whispering. “Thank you… I feel so lucky to have been chosen by someone like you..” He looked up at Madara. “You’re genuinely kind and caring… Everyone says you’re super scary… But you’re like a giant marshmallow..”

“A giant marshmallow..” Madara laughed, letting his head fall back on his pillow. He wrapped a fatherly and protective arm around Naruto. “When I saw your profile in the list of kids I couldn’t help myself. I know you’d fit perfectly into the family. I knew you’d be perfect for my family.” He kissed the top of Naruto’s head. “And I am super scary. I don’t know if you know this... But I’m six foot five and a biker.” He grinned. “I’m a big scary beast.”

Naruto couldn’t help but burst into a fit of giggles, smiling happily. “Well, I’m happy. And so grateful to the big scary beast.” He yawned with a tiny squeak and nuzzled Madara’s shoulder.

“Good night, kiddo.” Madara smiled, the blond was barely able to mumble a good night back before he slipped into a heavily medicated sleep. Those meds sure snuck up on him fast.

*

Madara yawned, rubbing his right eye while trying to stretch a bit. Naruto complained quietly, snuggling closer and more onto Madara, trying to prevent him from moving so much. He chuckled, watching the boy. He had already been laying there awake for about an hour. Just couldn’t bring himself to wake up the tiny bright ball of energy.

So, he laid there. And was continuing to lie there. In fact, Madara had decided that Naruto wouldn’t have to go to school that fine Tuesday because of his horribly sprained ankle. He had yet to learn how exactly that happened. No one would tell him. Which made him suspect it was either a result of Naruto being his hyper self. Or someone he knew did it. And Madara was a new father. He was worse than a momma bear. Especially when it came to his little blond bundle of joy.

A quiet knock sounded at his door, and he looked over at it. “Yes?”

The door open and Itachi slipped into the room as he spoke. “Hey Madara, Kiba’s here to pick up Naruto for school. Have you seen him? I haven’t been able to fi-... Oh.” Itachi stopped halfway into the room to see Naruto snuggled up to Madara like a small child.

And with him laying with Madara it just made the blond look that much smaller and adorable. Madara dwarfed the boy.

“Ah, he’s not going in today due to his ankle.” Madara smiled, petting Naruto like one would a sleeping kitten.

Itachi frowned some. “But it’s the second day of school…”

Lifting an eyebrow Madara shrugged. “And?”

“Do you even parent, bro?” Itachi chuckled to himself at his own joke.

Madara rolled his eyes and chuckled. “He can barely walk on it. The doctor I took him to yesterday said he needs pain meds and lots of rest, he nearly fractured it.’

“He didn’t tell me any of that last night…” Itachi frowned, watching the young teen.

“You’re not his father.” Madara shrugged.

“Naruto~!” Kiba’s voice could be heard coming up the stairs.

Itachi looked behind him. “Oh right… I let him in. He said if I didn’t, he’d figure out a way in. I believed him.”

Madara laughed, his head falling back from it. “That kid is hilarious. He’s growing on me quickly.”

“I’m sure he’d love to hear that. One of the first things he asked was if you were fully clothed yet.” Itachi gestured to a bare-chested Madara. “Might wanna cover up.”

“Hah!?” Madara choked on his own shock. His cheeks reddening as he cleared his throat.

“Hello~~! Anyone here? I know Itachi is- Ah! There you guys are...ohhhhh my god!” Kiba squealed when he saw a medicated Naruto passed out and snuggled to Madara like the tiny cub he was. He cooed. “Precious.” Then his gaze shifted to Madara. “Damn…”

Itachi almost instantly busted up laughing at Kiba’s reaction to Madara. “I’m gonna head to my morning meeting with my advisor.” He gave a two finger salute and smirked. “Have fun.”

“Ah.. wait... Itachi do-... that shit.” Madara grunted when Itachi closed the door behind him. Leaving him alone with Kiba and a still fast asleep Naruto.

“Hello and an official good morning, sir!” Kiba grinned big at Madara and tilted his head. One of his canines poking over his bottom lip.

Madara blinked at the fashionably punk boy standing at the foot of his bed. The kid was genuinely adorable. And he was a loyal, caring friend to Naruto. Sure he was loud, overly confident, a bit cocky, and certainly flirty. He was still a complete sweetheart. Madara highly approved of Naruto’s lifelong best friend.

Chuckling, Madara smiled. “Good morning, Kiba. You’re chipper. Are you the morning person out of the two of you?” He gestured between Naruto and Kiba.

“That’s an affirmative, sir.” Kiba nodded, walking around the bed to Naruto’s side. “How’s his ankle? Is he not going to school today?”

“The doctor said his fall nearly fractured his ankle. So he’ll be staying home today. He doesn’t know that I’m letting him stay home yet, though.” Madara shook his head in amusement, happy that Kiba sincerely cared for the blond. “You can call me Madara, by the way. Enough of the sir thing, makes me feel like I’m eighty.”

Kiba’s eyebrows lifted. “Damn.” He tsked and looked at Naruto. “Bastard…” He growled a little. “Next time I see that bipolar sonuva…” He grumbled to himself and sighed. “Hah? Oh..Ma-madara…” Kiba’s cheeks dusted a soft pink and looked away. “R-right… yeah... Sure... I can call you that.” He swallowed tightly. “Uhhh so-...s-so Ma..madara… Can I stay with Naruto?”

A soft chuckle left Madara as he watched the once confident young Kiba stumble over words and stutter his name. He couldn’t help but grin, the fifteen-year-old was...adorable. “No.,” he said firmly, gently tucking Naruto into the bed as he removed the boy from his person. “You’ll be going to school like a good boy,” Madara smirked as he got out of the bed.

Kiba could only stare at the full-grown man as he climbed out of bed, standing at his full height. Shirtless. In sleep pants. That were clinging for dear life around his hips. Kiba’s mouth suddenly felt like the Sahara desert during a particularly vicious drought. He knew Madara was built, and muscular. What he hadn’t expected was near perfection.

“Kiba.” Madara lifted a brow as the teen stared at his chest and abdomen like a starved, feral animal. “Kiba!”

Snapping out of his daze he looked up into fiery coal eyes. And squeaked. “SCHOOL!”” He rushed out of the room.

The sounds of his boots thudding down the hall, and quickly down the steps made Madara burst out laughing. He shook his head when he heard the front door swing open and slam shut. Then the cute boys' Jeep peeled out of his driveway. That boy really took the fuck off. So sweet.

Madara turned to his son. “I like your friend. He puts up such a big tough guy act.” He glanced over his shoulder. “Still just a child, figuring himself out.” His gaze slipped back to the still very much asleep blond. “Your meds belong in the Guinness Book, kiddo.”

A quiet knock sounded on Madara’s door while he changed. Zetsu poked his head in. “I’m here. Whatcha need, prez?” His pale yellowish green gaze slowly slid to Naruto asleep in Madara’s bed.

“Can you keep an eye on Naruto?” Madara turned as he pulled on a somewhat loose, but still form fitted v-neck shirt. “I need to stop at the dispensary and the auto shop. And I don’t want to leave him alone on his ankle. I’ll be gone half the day I think.” He combed his fingers through the blond mess. “You know where my stash is and the medicine. If he needs anything, just be there for him. Yeah?”

Zetsu’s entire being seemed to light up for half a second before it smoothed back into its casual swagger. “Sure thing. He’s a sweet kid. We shouldn’t have any issues.”

“Thanks, bud.” Madara clapped Zetsu on the back as they left his room together, Zetsu closing the door on the way. “Let him sleep off the rest of his meds before giving him anything though. I have no idea if anything will interact with his Xanax or Ambien.”

“Good thinking.” Zetsu nodded, walking with his lifelong friend down into the garage. “Let me know when you’re headed back.”

“Sure thing. Gotta keep an eye out for each other.” They high-fived before Madara opened the garage door and climbed onto his bike. Kick-starting he grinned, winked at Zetsu, slid his visor down and left the garage.

Zetsu watched his friend pull out and head down the long driveway and off the property. His chin tilted down, a mischievous smile played along his lips, and he chuckled low. With a smirk, he smacked the garage door button to close it and walked back into the house.

Making his way to Madara’s office, he started humming to himself, singing quietly. “Voices won’t go away..” His head bobbed as the heavy beat went through his head. “They stay for days and days... They say some awful things, ways to make you fade away..” He slid down a hallway, singing a little louder to himself. “I don’t think no one’s home! And we’re just here alone.” He laughed, stalking down the hall to Madara’s office. “I better find you first, before you find the phone.”

Zetsu opened the doors to the office, dancing into the room with another chuckle. “You better run, better run, better run, yeah I’m coming after you..!” He moved over to the locked cabinet against one of the walls. “When you’re sleeping at night, yeah there’s nothing you can do..” He reached up on top of the nearly ceiling-high cabinet, grabbed the key and unlocked it. “There’s no place you can hide 'cause I’m coming after you…” His bobbed from side to side as he sang, looking through the contents of the cabinet. “I wish there was another way ou-ou-ou-ou-out for you… I wish there was another way ou-ou-ou-ou-out for you..”

His fingers danced along glass jars, bottles, prescription bottles, small ornate boxes, and clear cubes. The myriad of cannabis and other fun items almost glittering like treasure to Zetsu. “What do we want to play with…” He whispered to himself. He grabbed a cigarette holder filled with joints and popped it open. “Ohhh hoho, Madara!” He grinned wide. “Who knew you’d be carrying laced joints.” He snapped the case closed and tucked it into his back pocket while grabbing an unusual looking glass tincture bottle.

The cabinet was locked and the key placed back where it was. Zetsu made his way back to the staircase while humming the beat to himself again. “You go up check and see!” He started up the steps. “No one cares less than me… Dead wrong I guess you’ll be!” He skipped a couple steps with his long strides. “These voices won’t let you leave. Got you down on bending knee!” He grinned cruelly, laughing to himself as he did the Cha Cha Slide down the hall, turning the corner to head to Madara’s room. “What should my next weapon be? It’s over you can’t breathe! Just sit down, rest with me…”

Zetsu’s hand gripped the doorknob, and he let himself into the bedroom. “Naru…” He murmured gently. “My sweet little star… I need you to wake up now.” He crawled onto the bed, stalking over Naruto’s sleeping form like a starved tiger. “Little star…” He cooed, brushing his fingers through soft, fluffy locks.

There were some movements from the blond. “Hnn..” He swooned softly, nuzzling Zetsu’s hand.

“That’s it, beautiful little star… Wakey wakey..” Zetsu smiled, brushing the pad of his thumb along Naruto’s lips, pressing the tip of the digit between pillowy lips. He felt the hesitant touch of a wet tongue slick over the part of his thumb in the boy’s mouth. He groaned, licking his bottom lip hungrily. “Patience, little star.”

Naruto began to actively stir. So Zetsu scooted back and off the bed, waiting for the small boy to fully wake up. “Come on, time to join the waking world.”

“Mmm..” Naruto rolled to his back and stretched out all his limbs, moaning loudly as he arched his back. “Ahh..haa!” The dark chuckle heard nearby caused him to jerk his head up and suck in a breath. “Zetsu…” He quickly looked around. “Where’s…”

“He went to his dispensary to get some things for you. Asked me to hang out with you in the meantime.” Zetsu smiled gently and sat on the edge of the bed. He took out the cigarette case, pulled out a colourful joint and brought it to his lips while his other hand produced a lighter. Lighting the joint he took a brief, small puff, and then handed it to Naruto. “Smoke that. It’ll help with the pain and swelling in your ankle before you realise you’re in pain.”

Naruto took the joint and hesitantly placed it between his lips, watching Zetsu who nodded at him. He took a drag off of it and inhaled. He held it for a few seconds before coughing it out and falling to his side in a coughing fit.

“That might’ve been too big a hit there, kid.” Zetsu chuckled, rubbing Naruto’s back with his hand. He patted the boy’s back a couple times. “That’s it, relax.”

Within seconds Naruto began to relax into the bed with a soft sigh. “This...is...epic.” He giggled a little and glanced up at Zetsu, the smoke coming from the joint trailing right into Naruto’s face. “Can I have more?”

Zetsu laughed. “You can have the whole joint. Just smoke it slowly, don’t inhale the whole thing in three minutes. Treat it like a cigarette.”

*

“I FEEL AMAZING!” Naruto cheered and bounced on Zetsu’s back as he was taken downstairs via piggyback. “OHHHH god why do you feel so good!” He hugged to Zetsu’s back, nuzzling the messy mop of choppy black hair. He moaned. “Your hair smells like...like… I dunno.. But it’s fucking amazing.” He nuzzled the man’s head more, moaning as he pressed closer to Zetsu’s back.

“Look, little star… If you keep doing that…” Zetsu laughed, it felt like he had a large cat on his back. Just rubbing itself all over him.

“Mmmm but... You feel so good..” Naruto’s hands snaked over Zetsu’s shoulders and dipped into his shirt. His hot hands brushed along cool, firm skin. “Dude.. you’re ripped..” He gasped softly, groping at Zetsu’s pectoral muscles and along his sternum, as far down as he could get. “Fuuuuuuuck your skin is like cold marble… OH MY GOD ARE YOU A CULLEN!? DO YOU SPARKLE!?” Naruto squealed before bursting into another fit of giggles, leaning back and nearly toppling off Zetsu.

Thankfully for them, Zetsu knew martial arts, was somewhat flexible and wasn’t that much smaller than Madara. So he twisted around on one foot while the other stretched to balance him as his arms swung Naruto around his body like a flapper girl, and he brought Naruto up against his chest. So now he was wrapped around Zetsu’s front just as he had been around the back.

Naruto stared wide-eyed and mouth agape. “That. Was. AWESOME!” Naruto cheered and giggled, bouncing in Zetsu’s hold. “YOU are awesome!”

“If I’m so awesome..” Zetsu started, grinning like a wolf about to devour little red riding hood. “Don’t I deserve something special?”

“Uhm… YES!” Naruto chirped loudly and brightly. “What can I, the littlest of stars, bestow upon my sparkly vampire caretaker!?”

Zetsu chuckled and leaned in to whisper, Naruto leaned in as well with excitement nearly vibrating from him. “Can I have a kiss?” He winked at the boy.

“A kiss?” Naruto blinked, gazing in a stupor into those piercing, devouring chartreuse eyes. He whispered backed. “On the lips?”

“Mhm..” Zetsu wiggled his brows and grinned. “Then we can get something greasy and fattening from Uber Eats.”

Licking his lips Naruto looked at Zetsu, then his lips, then his eyes, then back to his lips. “O..o-kay..”

Zetsu’s breath caught, he’d expected that to be harder. That Molly joint was really doing a number on little Naruto. He paused. And then turned slightly to press Naruto’s back to a wall gently. He leaned in, locking eyes with those mildly bloodshot, pupil blown blue eyes. His mouth hovered mere millimetres from Naruto’s, their breaths mingling between them. He could feel the hummingbird-like flutter of Naruto’s heart against his chest and the quickened breaths expanding and collapsing the boy’s chest. He could feel the tremble in the fingers curled into the back of his shirt, the slight squeeze of Naruto’s thighs at his hips.

The kid was nervous. As well he should be.

Staring into each other's eyes Naruto’s breaths were short and clipped, fast. He licked his lips, his tongue brushing between their mouths. The sensation caused him to breathe in harshly. At that moment Zetsu surged forward. His left hand cradling the back of Naruto’s head as their mouths melted together. He growled deep into the kiss, the boy tasted like candy from the joint. His tongue invaded Naruto’s mouth instantly, not that the boy resisted. Which he didn’t. Naruto moaned into the kiss in return, melting against Zetsu’s chest with a shudder.

There was fear somewhere deep in Naruto’s belly. The non-drugged part of his mind screaming for him to sober up and end this. But the overall haze of pure, euphoric bliss silenced all. It all felt too good. Too deeply. Every area of his body that was touching Zetsu’s sparked like fireworks, his nerves firing off so deliciously that his muscles began to tremble and quake. He wanted more.

Naruto gasped when Zetsu broke the overwhelming kiss and whimpered. He was panting and leaned forward, nibbling on Zetsu’s bottom lip, his eyes large and innocent like a puppy. Zetsu smirked. That’s what he wanted. He wanted Naruto to want him. This was the first step in making the little cutie his, no matter what.

“Please…” Naruto breathed desperately, tightly hugging himself to Zetsu and trying to rub his body against the large male he was pinned by.

Zetsu tilted his head, brushing his lips along Naruto’s ear. He murmured darkly. “Please, what?”

Bright blue eyes with blown pupils stared at Zetsu in confusion for a second. “Sir?” Naruto felt a sharp swat to his ass and yelped. “M-master?” He whimpered before receiving another sharp smack to his ass. “I.. I…” He looked at Zetsu searchingly and a tiny voice in the back of his provided an answer. Something Kiba had been talking about a few months ago. “Da...Daddy?”

“Good boy.” Zetsu chuckled, leaning in close to Naruto’s mouth, speaking against it. “Now ask properly, baby.”

Naruto sucked in a soft breath, staring up into those cold, ruthless eyes. “P-please Daddy...kiss me more...” A hard, tar-like ball dropped into his stomach as the sentence left his lips. But the Molly joint soothed the guttural pit. Naruto could care when he was sober. RIght now he wanted to live in euphoria. And Zetsu was the answer to that euphoria.

Zetsu groaned at how purely sweet and desperate Naruto sounded. “Anything for you, little star.” He pressed another kiss to Naruto’s eager, kiss-swollen lips.

Desperate to feel more Naruto clung to Zetsu, his fingers curling into the back of black hair and the other hand gripping against the firm, flexing back muscles. He moaned into the kiss, pressing his hips to Zetsu’s. He wanted more. He didn’t care what it was. His whole body felt like it was warming from the inside out. Tingles rushing over his skin and under it. A fiery bloom of ache forming in his lower abdomen. Legs flexed and quivered around Zetsu’s hips, trying to create some sort of friction.

The all-consuming kiss stretched on, Naruto nearly writhing between the wall and Zetsu. But Zetsu was calm, he wasn’t the hot little mess the boy was. That didn’t change the fact he was so hard it was beginning to physically hurt. He hadn’t gotten this excited since… Well, it’s been a while.

Slowly, Zetsu had to lower them to the floor, his legs combating the urge to shift positions so he could actively grind against the boy. So he met himself halfway. He lowered to the floor, Naruto snug in his lap, legs still wrapped around him. His arms no longer forced to keep Naruto from dropping to the floor. Now his hands could roam. And freely. Feel every inch on the slender body so eager for more.

Zetsu broke the kiss again, his mouth grazing along Naruto’s jawline and down his throat. His lips pressed to the thudding pulse in the jugular, feeling the hot thumping against his mouth. He grinned slowly, his mouth opening before it latched onto the sunkissed throat, suckling firmly even as his teeth sank into the soft, supple skin. He could feel Naruto’s fingers grip at the back of his hair, and the sweetest little moan slipped from those swollen lips.

*

Shino took a bit of his sandwich while watching a grasshopper chill on his knee. He tilted his head and tore off a tiny piece of lettuce and placed it on his knee, in front of the grasshopper. The grasshopper’s antennae twitched, then the little guy grabbed it and started nibbling on it. Shino gave a tiny smile. He took another bite his sandwich and gave a thumbs up to the grasshopper. He made his first friend at school! What was he gonna name the little guy? Hopper? Pfft, cliche.

“Is that grasshopper legit eating lunch with you?” Shino looked up as a shadow was cast over him. He blinked at Kiba and nodded. “That’s kinda badass, dude.” Kiba plopped next to him without disturbing the quiet boy or his little friend. “Gonna name him?”

“I intended to.” Shino watched the little insect. “I can’t think of one though.”

“Hm..” Kiba crossed his arms behind his head and leaned back against the tree trunk Shino was resting against. “What about...gurasuita?” Kiba bit his lip while smiling slightly. He was so proud of that one.

Shino stopped mid-bite and stared at Kiba. The pun was insanely adorable. Shino bit into the sandwich and chewed. “I love it.” He tore off another tiny piece of lettuce and gave it to Gurasuita who instantly started nibbling on it.

“Awesome!” Kiba leaned forward, watching the little bug eat. “I didn’t know they ate lettuce…”

“They eat most vegetables. And will eat other insects as well.” Shino took the last bite of his sandwich and sighed.

Kiba nodded, fascinated by Shino’s joy of insects. He glanced at the other boy when he sighed. “Am I bothering you?” He started to get up.

“Eh? Oh.. no.. No... Sorry.” Shino gave a slight sheepish look.

Most of his expressions were just noticeable enough to recognise the feeling or emotion, but just barely. Good thing Kiba had a sort of...sixth sense with people.

“Oh okay.” Kiba leaned back again. “Is something bothering you?”

“I can’t stop thinking about these two…pe-people..” Shino cleared his throat and watched Gurasuita hop from his knee to his hand.

Kiba looked at Shino, lifting a brow. “Are they harassing you?” Shino shook his head. “Okay… uhm... Do you hate them for some reason?” Shino shook his head again. Kiba sat there for a second before he inhaled sharply and sat up. “YOU’VE GOT A CRUSH ON TWO PEOPLE!” He didn’t even ask it. It wasn’t a question. It was a fucking accusation.

Shino was so happy he had his sunglasses on. His eyes were wide behind the black lenses, and his cheeks reddened. “W-why... Is that so shocking?”

“Huh? Oh.. it’s not I guess?” Kiba tilted his head. “You just seemed more… I don’t know… not the type to date or be sexual?”

“Why? Just because I’m quiet?” Shino lifted a brow.

Kiba blinked. “Uhhhh. No?” He laughed. “I just.. You give this very… real asexual, aromantic vibe is all.”

“Really?” Shino groaned, letting his head fall back against the trunk. “Fuck.”

“Hah!” Kiba cleared his throat. He never thought Shino was the type to swear. “What’s wrong?”

“They’re never going to notice me now… Like I don’t have enough going against me.” Shino sighed heavily. Gurasuita hopped onto his forehead.

“Are they super popular or something?” Kiba looked around at all the other students sprawled along the high school campus grounds for lunch.

“Everyone adores them. But I wouldn’t say they’re popular…” Shino glanced at Kiba.

“Are they a grade higher than us or somethin?”

“You could say that.” Shino coughed slightly.

Kiba stared at Shino. “Are they seniors?”

“Not yet?” Shino looked away shiftily.

“So Juniors?”

“No.”

Kiba’s eyes narrowed. “You have a crush on two teachers don’t ya?”

Shino choked on his breath and coughed.

“Oh. My. God…. WHO!?” Kiba laughed. “I have a crush on an adult too… He’s...so fucking hot.” He swooned softly.

Shino eyed Kiba. “Who’re you crushing on?”

“Madara Uchiha.” Kiba grinned big. “So sexy.”

Shino blinked and looked down, the bug walking its way on top of his head. “Shisui and Obito Uchiha…”

“Those guys are pretty cool. I raced them to the school this morning.” Kiba grunted, tsking. “They won.” He huffed.

“You...personally know them?” Shino stared at Kiba.

“Erm yeah. My best friend is Madara Uchiha’s son. His cousins are Itachi, Sasuke, Shisui, and Obito. Like… I ate dinner with them all last night.” Kiba laughed. “Naruto’s family rocks.”

Shino sat there quietly for a long moment. “Hm..” He seemed to deflate.

“You should come over for dinner tonight! I’m gonna go eat over there again. Cause… those two stoners know how to cook. For real, bro.” He licked his lips. “They are geniuses in a kitchen.”

“Eh? Oh.. I… shouldn’t. I wouldn’t want to impose. I don’t know any of you.” Shino shrugged.

Kiba snorted. “Oh fuck that. We’re friends now, right? You’re my plus one!”

*

The sun began to set, casting the living room in a warm orange glow. A small pile of blankets on the couch shifted and then settled. The door from the garage into the house opened and closed, quick steps sounding along the wood flooring until halting in the living room. The pile shifted again, then settled.

“Naruto?” Sasuke murmured quietly and kneeled down in front of the pile.

Two blue eyes poked out from under the blankets and stared at Sasuke. The dark haired boy smiled and brushed some hair from Naruto’s face and tucked the blankets down, leaning in to kiss the blond. Naruto squeaked and disappeared into the blankets again.

“Sasuke, leave Naruto alone.” Zetsu lifted a brow as he walked past the two. “He’s sleeping some pain medicine off.”

Sasuke flinched at the stern, no room to argue tone Zetsu had. He glanced up at the man and swallowed. “...kay…” He glanced at Naruto and sighed. Getting up he went around the other side of the couch and went to find Shisui and Obito.

“What’d he take?” Fugaku stood in front of the couch, staring at the lump.

Zetsu chuckled. “He’s been consuming cannabis in different forms, all day. He nearly fractured his ankle the other day. So the pain is unforgiving.”

Naruto could hear the voice and slowly poked his head back out. He stared at the tall dark-haired man standing with Zetsu.

“Hey, cutie.” Fugaku chuckled, leaning down. “I’m Fugaku, Sasuke and Itachi’s father.”

Tossing a glance at Zetsu, the pale-eyed man nodded, and he looked back at Fugaku. “I’m Naruto..” He lifted a shoulder shyly.

Fugaku and Zetsu looked at each other. A silent conversation happening before Fugaku looked back into those sleepy, still very high blue eyes. “Nice to meet you.” He combed his fingers through messy blond hair. “I hope you decide to come visit Sasuke some time. Mikoto and I would love to have you for dinner as a welcome to the family celebration.” He smiled gently before standing and walking away with Zetsu.

Settled under his blankets again, Naruto huffed a sigh. Why was everyone going through the living room and greeting him? He was way too fucking high for that shit. There was a reason he made a fucking fox den out of ten blankets on the living room couch. He couldn’t make it up the stairs. He wanted to stay close to Zetsu who was hovering around the kitchen. His ankle made him useless. And he just needed a den. So, he made one. Granted, Zetsu had done most of the work. But it was HIS fox den. And people were disturbing it.

Several minutes went by without interruption. Until a weight sank onto the couch and Naruto noticed someone was somehow burrowing into his den. Sure he saw it, but he wasn’t readily registering it. It was taking time. Until he felt the hot body behind him and the arm slip around his waist. The body cuddling tightly to him. He felt the person press their head into the back of his head and take an upset, shuddered breath.

“I know you’re mad at me…” Itachi’s voice was not who Naruto expected to hear. He sounded so...hurt. His voice had a quiet weakness to it. “But let me just...hold you…”

The distress in the older Uchiha brother’s voice lanced through Naruto heart, and he let out a shocked breath. “O-okay…” He whispered back, his chest clenched tight when he felt Itachi cling more to him and take another shaky breath. Whatever happened was really bothering the older boy. And it concerned Naruto. He’d never seen Itachi behave like this.

“I’m sorry about Deidara, too.,” Itachi whispered into Naruto’s hair, his other arm worming under Naruto and around him, pulling the smaller boy flush to him. “I know I apologised yesterday for him.. But… he shouldn’t’ve done that..” He gently nuzzled the blond locks, sighing as he finally started to relax.

Naruto stared into the darkness of the blanket cave. This was breaking his heart. He wiggled slightly to get Itachi to loosen his hold. Then he rolled over and snuggled into Itachi, wrapping his arms around the other as well. “It’s okay... I shouldn’t have hugged you like that. Deidara seems incredibly, stupidly insecure.” His leg sliding over Itachi’s legs and tugging them closer.

“He is.” Itachi chuckled quietly. “I’ve never cheated on him or given him a reason to doubt me. For the entirety of our relationship, which is four years at this point.” He sighed, looking at Naruto in the dark of the little den.

“Then why is he threatened by me? Like we’d ever do anything..” Naruto snorted and looked down. “And we’re cousins.”

“That didn’t stop you and Sasuke.” Itachi stared at Naruto.

Naruto flinched and glanced at him. “It’s not like that…” He glanced away. “He makes me feel safe and care for.” He shifted nervously. “I like the way his kisses feel...and the way he makes me feel.” He started chewing on his bottom lip. “He’s so different when it’s just the two of us.”

Dark eyes squinted almost unnoticeable. “How’d it start.”

“E-eh..? Well..” Naruto blushed furiously. “I kinda forced myself on him the first night.”

Itachi’s eyes widened then. “You did?”

“Uh..uh huh…”

“I’m surprised by that, Naruto.”

“Why? I get...uhm...physical from my meds.” Naruto glanced away.

Itachi was quiet for a long stretch before sighing. “Do you like him?”

They both went quiet when they heard someone walking through the living room and then stopped in front of the couch. There was a calm snicker and ‘shush’ from someone else. Slowly Naruto tugged one of the blankets down to peer out of his den. He saw Madara looking down at him with a lifted brow. Kiba was at his left side, snickering. Behind him was someone Naruto hadn’t seen before.

Madara’s gaze shifted to just behind Naruto’s head, staring into eyes that nearly mirrored his own. Itachi lifted a brow at him, questioning his uncle. “I’m going to check on the twins and see how dinner is coming along.” Madara shifted and headed that direction.

Shino looked at Kiba, then at Madara. “Does he mean…?” Kiba nodded and shoved Shino after Madara. He blushed brightly, tucking his face into his large collar somewhat as he followed Madara to the kitchen.

“So…” Kiba grinned wide, hands on his hips. “Do you cuddle with all the Uchiha’s or are Itachi and Sasuke just special?”

The brightest blush lit up Naruto’s cheeks. “Shut up..” He muttered.

Itachi couldn’t help the tiny twitch at the corners of his mouth.

“Welp, just so ya know.. Deidara is on the front porch talking to some woman.” Kiba shrugged and flopped into the love seat near the couch. “Don’t want him potentially breaking something else.”

Huffing out a tiny sigh Itachi pushed himself up, crawled up and of the den and then over Naruto. Straightening himself out he smoothed his hair back, stoic as ever. “I’ll go see what Sasuke’s up to..” He tossed a longing look at Naruto before he casually made his way to the kitchen.

Kiba looked up from his phone and at his best friend. “You’re playing with fire. Deidara is gonna fucking end you.”

“We were just cuddling.” Naruto huffed, rolling onto his back and staring at the ceiling. “It’s not a big deal.”

“Oh, it so totally is.” Kiba snorted. “You totally have a crush on the big one and the little one.”

“I DO NOT!” Naruto shouted and sat up, growling. “It’s not like that!”

Kiba blinked at the sudden aggression from the blond. “Whoa...chill out dude.”

“Shut the fuck up!” Naruto snarled.

“Dude…” Kiba stared at the other. It was so unlike him to behave so aggressively.

Naruto stared back and Kiba with the hardest glare and sneer Kiba had ever seen the blond express. It was making him extremely uncomfortable.

So, to not escalate the weird issue, Kiba held up his hands in surrender and wandered off to find Madara. He wasn’t about to take on a verbally abusive Naruto.

*

Naruto reached his arms up, big blue puppy eyes stared up at Zetsu, and his bottom lip quivered.

“Aww...little star, what’s wrong?” Zetsu crouched down, combing his fingers through messy blond locks. He briefly wondered if the kid ever took a brush to his hair.

A tiny whimper left Naruto, and his eyes closed, nuzzling into the large hand cupping the side of his head.

“My tender little boy.” Zetsu chuckled and gathered the small teen into his arms, settling him on his hip. “Dinner’s ready.”

Naruto wrapped his arms around Zetsu’s shoulders, laying his head on the man’s chest. “Not hungry..” He puffed a sigh.

“What if you sit with me?” Zetsu smiled at him.

“Mm..okay..” Naruto pouted, nuzzling his face into Zetsu’s chest. “My ankle hurts…”

Zetsu smirked. “I’ll give you more medicine in a bit.”

Everyone at the table looked in Zetsu’s direction when they heard a tiny whined complaint from Naruto.

“Why not nooow?” Naruto glared and pouted up at Zetsu, even kicking his feet a little.

“Because right now you need to eat.”

Madara lifted a brow and pointed his chopsticks at Zetsu. “Why are you carrying him around like he’s five?”

“His ankle hurts and he’s a small baby.” Zetsu smiled, snuggling Naruto close.

Madara couldn’t help himself but chuckle, shaking his head. “And I was worried I would end up spoiling him.”

Sasuke stared at Naruto on Zetsu’s hip with a mixed expression of confusion and deep concern. Itachi watched with a seemingly stoic expression but was white knuckling his chopsticks.

“Where am I supposed to sit?” Naruto huffed, looking at all but one empty seat.

Zetsu lifted a brow, staring at the table. He hadn’t calculated this part. “We could go sit and eat in the living room if you’d prefer?” He smiled at the bratty little boy wanting another Molly joint. His brain was still young enough to quickly form an addiction. It was lucky. Though Zetsu had a feeling, there was a lot on his side when it came to the kid. Naruto was starved for attention and love.

“You can always pull another chair in here.” Itachi offered pointedly.

“Yeah, I’ll even go grab it for you…” Sasuke started to stand.

“Noooo!” Naruto hissed at Sasuke and clung to Zetsu. “Living room...Tsutsu…” Naruto tucked his head back into Zetsu’s chest, mumbling. “I didn’t know HE’D be here.”

Sasuke froze mid-stand and stared at Naruto. Was the blond mad at him? Itachi lifted a brow and glanced at Sasuke accusingly.

“He’d be here?” Zetsu tilted his head. “What did Sasuke do, Naru?”

Naruto lifted his head. “Huh? Nothing. I meant HIM!” Naruto growled and pointed right at Deidara. “Fuck you, insecure cum goblin!”

The entire dining room fell silent. A quiet snort left Shino. Kiba pressed his lips together. The two schoolmates glanced at each other. And promptly broke. Their laughter filling the dining room. Shisui and Obito stared in awe at the entertained laugh of the precious Shino variety before the insult fully sank in, and the boy’s laughter became contagious, setting them off as well.

The rest of the adults sat in stunned silence. Madara didn’t know Naruto was even capable of such a harsh insult. And why was he so aggressive towards Deidara? That was suspicious.

To be honest, Itachi was clenching his jaw not from anger, but to prevent himself from laughing. Because Deidara deserved the insult. He’d been nothing but cruel and mean to Naruto since day one. Yes, Naruto was overly friendly. But he was a foster kid who suffered terrible trauma.

Deidara slowly stood up, smacking his napkin on the table. “Listen here you little fucking maggot of a human!”

A loud bang sounded throughout the room. Everyone’s attention snapping to the direction of the sound. It was Madara. Now standing. With a knife firmly planted into his table. He had a look of unhindered murder in his gaze as he stared Deidara down.

“Someone better start explaining right fucking now.” His voice boomed in the unnerving silence of the room.

Kiba hopped up instantly and raised his hand. Madara lifted a brow, plucked the somewhat intimidating Hunstman knife from the table. And then he pointed it at Kiba. “Speak.”

“We-well..” Kiba swallowed tightly. “Yesterday, when Naruto got hurt…” He paused and glanced at Naruto who was too stunned by Madara’s reaction to really process what was happening at that moment. “Deidara’s the one who hurt him. Itachi offered to play video games with him last night until he could go to sleep. Naruto got excited and jump-hugged Itachi like a koala…” Kiba glanced at Itachi who only nodded minutely to encourage Kiba to continue. “Deidara saw it happen and yanked Naruto off of Itachi, throwing him to the floor...causing him to hurt his ankle..”

Madara took a slow inhale and closed his eyes. His other hand lifting to pinch the bridge of his nose. “Get out of my house, Deidara.”

“Wait…! Hold on! I was totally justified!” Deidara looked horrified at Madara. “Please let me explain!” Madara growled low, and Deidara narrowed his eyes. “YOUR son has been hitting on his own fucking cousin since he moved in!” He pointed at Naruto. “He’s even been messing around with Sasuke! Isn’t that why you kicked Sasuke out!? I was just defending myself and protecting MY boyfriend!” He glanced at Itachi who sat there silent. “TELL HIM!”

Dark red-coal eyes pinned Itachi to his seat. “Is that true?”

“Not at all. Naruto hasn’t been behaving indecently with me.” Itachi lifted a brow. “He’s behaved appropriately. While I admit, he should not have hugged me like that while at school because I am technically an adult and a teacher, he did nothing wrong but get excited that he wouldn’t have to isolate himself. I was trying to show him that he is apart of this family and he doesn’t have to rely solely on Sasuke.”

Madara’s gaze shifted back to Deidara. “Your insecurities are getting out of hand.”

“THIS IS BULLSHIT!” Deidara kicked his chair away from him. It slammed into the wall behind him, denting and cracking it. “ITACHI HAS BEEN ACTING FUCKING WEIRD WITH NARUTO! IT’S NOT NORMAL!” He turned on Itachi. “YOU’RE JUST LIKE SASUKE! ALL YOU WANNA DO IS FUCK NARUTO!”

Deidara gasped and grabbed his cheek that suddenly had a thin cut on it. He looked at Madara, fear seeped into his eyes. He glanced behind him, that same Huntsman’s knife now embedded in the wall.

“Get out of my house before I personally remove you from it.” Madara narrowed his eyes, stepping away from the head of the table.

It was at that moment, Deidara realised he had fucked up. Big time.

He inhaled sharply when Madara took another step towards him. In a split second, he realised there was no one on his side. He backed away and looked at Itachi for help. He offered none. Deidara had dug his grave, and Itachi was not about to defend him for being an absolute asshole.

A tiny whimper slipped free, Deidara turned and bolted for the front door.

*

“Well, that was...eventful.” Fugaku chuckled as he watched Zetsu place different foods onto Naruto’s plate while the boy sat quietly between Sasuke and Itachi.

Madara was idly spinning his knife in his hand, letting it spin on his palm before catching it and doing it again. “Why didn’t you tell me Deidara has been bullying you, Naruto?”

“Huh?” He looked up from watching Zetsu. “Oh.. uhm..” Naruto looked down at his plate. “Cause he’s part of the MC, been around a lot longer than me, and Itachi’s his boyfriend who might as well be his husband?” He sighed. “And maybe I felt I deserved it?”

Mikoto leaned around Itachi to look at Naruto. “Sweet boy, no one deserves to be treated like that.”

“My mother is right,” Itachi spoke quietly. “Deidara was in the wrong, and I should have done something sooner.”

Shino snorted, the stoner twins sitting on either side of him looked at him. He blushed some and spoke up. “He slapped you in the middle of the cafeteria, and yelled at you.”

“He WHAT?” Mikoto looked ready to chase after Deidara for slapping HER Itachi. “Are you alright, honey?” She quickly cupped Itachi’s head in her hands, checking his face.

Itachi flinched back and sighed. “Mom… I’m fine.” He glanced away when he felt her nails trail gently behind his ear. “I’m fine…” He firmly, but gently, pushed her hands away from him.

“Honestly, Itachi, that sounds toxic as hell…” Obito looked over at his cousin, frowning worriedly.

“He’s right, dude,” Shisui added with a nod. “He slapped you over getting an overly zealous hug from a fourteen-year-old.”

“Not to mention he hurt said fourteen-year-old pretty badly for simply hugging you.” Shino tacked on. “That’s not the behaviour of a mentally stable, healthy individual.”

“Alright, alright. I get it guys.” Itachi sighed. He rubbed his forehead as the silence stretched on. He glanced at his uncle who was looking right at him. He flinched slightly and looked down. “I’ll talk to him.”

Madara nodded in approval and finally relaxed enough to sit back in his chair. “Until he gets his act together, he’s not allowed in this house or on the property.”

“Understood.” Itachi fidgeted slightly with the necklace draped around his neck.

“Tsutsu…” Naruto’s quiet voice grabbed everyone’s attention including Zetsu’s.

“What’s wrong?” Zetsu stood from his chair at the other end of the table.

Naruto whimpered and looked at him helplessly. “I think I’m gonna throw up.”

“Shit..” Zetsu moved lightning fast, snatching Naruto from his chair and bolting for the downstairs bathroom. “This is why I wanted you to eat!”

They disappeared from sight and the next everyone heard was Naruto emptying the contents of his stomach in the bathroom. Kiba cringed as he listened and shook his head.

“Does that mean he hasn’t eaten today?” Madara called out towards their direction.

Zetsu’s voice came from the bathroom. “Barely! I tried, but he just didn’t have an appetite.”

“Strange…” Madara looked at his half-gone meal. “Next joint he smokes make it one of the Alaskan Thunder Fuck, Pineapple Express, or Bruce Banner.”

“That’s a ten-four, prez!”

“Alaskan Thunder Fuck?” Kiba stared at Madara.

Madara laughed. “What? I didn’t name the strain.” He grinned.

“Those are all Sativa’s, aren’t they?” Shino leaned forward to look at Madara. “Considering the time... Shouldn’t he do an Indica heavy hybrid or just a straight up Indica?” Everyone looked at Shino who blinked and shrugged. “What?”

“He’s not wrong.” Madara sighed and took a minute to think. “Hey, Zetsu! Make it a God’s Gift, White Rhino, or Dark Star.”

Zetsu’s laughter could be heard coming out of the bathroom. “Got it!”

“I’d say either God’s Gift or Dark Star!” Shino called out.

There was a beat of silence. “Someone’s a frequent high flyer!”

The stoner twins laughed and grinned at Shino. “You just jumped to our all-time favourite student.” Chirped Shisui happily.

Shino blushed brightly and cleared his throat, smiling a little to himself.

Moments later Naruto returned to the dining room, piggy-backing on Zetsu. “So… we’re going to the living room. Cause… yeah.” He waved at everyone. Zetsu chuckled, turned, and took him to the living room.

“Sounds like an inspired idea.” Madara chuckled as he stood up. “Let’s go smoke some weed, yeah?” Everyone cheered, making Madara laugh more. He watched as everyone seemed to burst from the table like cockroaches and scatter to the living room.

The stoner twins nearly ran across the table. Shinso hot on their heels. Itachi quickly moved for the living room, his mother hanging off his arm uncomfortably. Sasuke snaked around Itachi, grinned at him, and got into the living room before him. Fugaku meandered in there, following the group with an amused shake of his head.

Madara looked at Kiba who was at his side. He lifted a brow. “Not a smoker?”

“Oh no, I for sure am.” Kiba smiled gently and glanced away, rubbing the back of his head with a light blush. “Just waiting on you.”

Madara sighed and shook his head. “Listen, Kiba…”

Kiba held up both his hands. “Don’t!” He looked up at the older man with a weak, almost puppy-like expression. “I know I don’t have a chance in Hell to get your attention... And I know it’d be completely illegal… I get it..” He looked down, chewing on his bottom lip. “I just like being around you. That’s enough for me.”

That was not what Madara expected to come from the young teen. He smiled some, ruffled the punk boy’s hair and headed to the living room. “Come on.”

Kiba’s eyes lit up, and he smiled wide, hurrying after Madara. “Yes’ sir!”

“Oi, what did I say about the sir thing?” Madara grinned.

“Ah! Ma-Madara!” Kiba giggled and nearly skipped up next to the tall man.

They got into the living room, and Madara plopped his happy ass into one of the couches, next to him, there was a space, and then Sasuke, and then Fugaku. Zetsu was over at the stereo with Naruto. They were murmuring quietly together and fiddling with Naruto’s phone.

On the other portion of the wrap around couch was Mikoto, Itachi who looked uneasy and uncomfortable, Shisui, Shinso who had willed himself into his spot, and Obito.

Kiba chose to plop on the floor, next to Madara’s legs. He’d be near Naruto and Madara. His two favourite people.

“Hurry up, Naru,” Madara called over his shoulder.

“I am!” Naruto whined and then hit play. The room filled with deep, chill house ambient music.

Zetsu scooped him up under one arm, making the boy giggle as he was carried back to the couch. They sat down, and Naruto crawled into Zetsu’s lap like a cat,, snuggling against his chest with his head on his shoulder.

“Now that we’re all here…” Madara chuckled as he watched Naruto get comfy on his best friend. “Naruto can start us off.” Madara pulled out a cigarette case and tugged a joint free, handing it and a lighter to the blond.

Naruto shifted some, his back and head to Zetsu’s chest. He lit the joint, took two long draws off of it before holding it up to Zetsu’s lips so he could do the same. The man’s lips brushing Naruto’s fingers. Once he was good, Naruto handed it to Sasuke.

Madara started a second one, then handed it to Naruto. They did that until there were four joints in circulation around the large group.

Chatter began to fill the room in small collections of conversations. Zetsu, Fugaku, and Madara chatting. Sasuke murmuring quietly with Naruto. Shisui and Obito were happily conversing with the impressively intelligent Shino. Mikoto was talking to Itachi who was more interested in Kiba and talking to him. Forcing Mikoto to either talk to both of them or neither.

\------

A/N: Well!? I ended on a wholesome family gathering. Hahaha which is unusual for me.

Remember the kudos if you're this far in and loving it. And don't forget to comment. I love them. And I will respond, promise. I'm just dragging my fucking ass atm. T-T


	8. Hey, One Question: What The Hell?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> BOO! So, I ended up only getting this out tonight. Haha. I know I said yesterday night or today. But.. ya know how it goes.
> 
> My PTSD has been going crazy. Therapy has been intense. So, naturally, my anxiety, depression, and insomnia have been playing ping pong. It's been FUN! (Please note excessive, dripping sarcasm.)
> 
> That and I've been busy getting ready for a Con I'm going to in June. Yeees... I'm going in cosplay. >-< And no, surprisingly enough it's not Naruto! Haha Though I shoulda. Shoulda done MY Naruto. Ah well. I'm going as civilian dressed Bakugou Katsuki. I'm too self-conscious to try his hero suits. And I don't have the time or money for that. Oddly enough, Bakugou and I dress the same. Haha so, it's easy. Just had to get a wig and contacts. While my hair is the same shade as his, it's not cut the same.
> 
> ANYWAY! Enough about me and my bullshit.
> 
> ON WITH THE SHOW!!!

A guy walked out onto the field, black distressed slim-straight leg jeans, black biker boots, a deep blood red hoodie tied around his slender hips, and a heavy metal band shirt with the sleeves torn off, mesh shirt underneath with ¾ sleeves. He had blood-red hair, no eyebrows, thick black liner around his eyes, and the most striking pale jade coloured eyes. The last place this guy looked like he belonged was on the sports field for Rugby tryouts.

Sasuke lifted a brow, watching the metal head stroll across the grass like he owned the damn field. He glanced at Naruto and grunted when the blond looked ready to start drooling. Did the adorable brat have to find every guy in KA hot? The dude wasn’t THAT attractive. Sure, he had a beautiful face… He had a fucking tattoo on his forehead. Who does that? What was that, kanji? Sasuke squinted and then nearly fell off the bleacher he was on. It was the kanji for love. What metalhead tattooed LOVE on their FOREHEAD!? He already hated the guy. Didn’t even know his name. Didn’t plan to learn it. The moronic weirdo likely wouldn’t make the team anyways.

“Welcome to Hell.” The guy stood in front of the bleachers, dead centre, and folded his arms over his chest as he tugged one earbud from his left ear. “My name is Gaara. And I am the Rugby Captain.” The bleachers erupted in whispers and shocked noises. The Rugby team from the previous year standing behind Gaara and snickering. Some of the players passing money between them.

Sasuke gripped the edges of his seat and sneered. Of course, that asshole was the fucking Captain. He didn’t look like a Senior, though.

“Aren’t you a Junior?!” Someone from the stands shouted.

Gaara lifted a non-existent brow, having shaved them off regularly. “I am a Junior. The first Junior to make it to Captain in the history of Konoha Academy.” His gaze settled on the guy who shouted, then along the crowd of potential players. “If you challenge me, I’ll end your life at this school.”

That threat caused several people to get up and leave the area. Gaara watched patiently as those who couldn’t take a Junior Captain leave. He looked undisturbed by it, and almost bored.

“Now then, if you think being on my team is going to be fun. You’re wrong.” The players around Gaara started snickering again. “I’m going to make you sweat, bleed, and cry like the weak bitches you are.” The team covered their mouths, trying their hardest not to laugh. “Eventually, you’ll be good enough to truly count yourself among the Konoha Will of Fire Rugby team.”

Several more people left the stands. It left a decent amount of people, enough to try out and have people left over once they accepted the players they approved of.

Gaara turned on his heel and headed out onto the field. “Let’s begin!” No one moved from the stands. He glanced over his shoulder.. “Get down here, or you’re all rejected.” The movement happened instantly, and people filed down onto the field.

Naruto warcried and leapt onto Kiba’s back. “I wanna meet him! Take me with you.”

“Of course you do.” Kiba laughed, he caught his friend easily and carried him out onto the field piggyback style.

Kiba took Naruto straight to Gaara. “Hiya!” Naruto leapt from Kiba’s back and shot his hand out in front of the redhead. “I’m Naruto Uchiha!”

With a lifted non-existent brow, Gaara turned around to look at Naruto. He paused when greeted with a pretty blond boy with a bright smile and glittering blue eyes. “Nice to meet you, Naruto.” He let his fingers press along Naruto’s palm as he took his hand and shook it gently. “Are you trying out today?”

“I’m not! I’m here supporting my best bud and my cousin.” Naruto beamed brightly.

Their handshake took a second too long to end. In Sasuke’s opinion, anyway. He came up beside Naruto and stared Gaara down.

Gaara looked over Sasuke slowly, the corner of his mouth twitching. “Are you trying out? Or simply retrieving your boyfriend?”

“HAH!” Naruto giggled and waved his hands in front of his face. “We’re not dating!”

Sasuke’s eyes snapped to Naruto, his mouth opened to say ‘what the fuck’, but then Gaara spoke before he could. “So you’re single?”

Sasuke looked at Gaara, he expected to see the guy looking at Naruto. Nope, he was staring Sasuke straight in the eye. “Uh…” He lifted a brow.

“He is!” Naruto happily chirped.

A slow smirk revealed itself on Gaara’s face. “How fortunate.” He stepped closer to Sasuke, looking down at the younger teen. “You never answered my question, are you trying out?”

Sasuke was forced to look up, something he hated. “Hn…” He didn’t back down though, he kept the eye contact. He wasn’t a pussy.

“That’s yes in Sasuke speak.” Giggled Naruto. Right after that, Naruto suddenly squealed and jumped forward with a laugh. “Nooo!” He collapsed to the grass in a fit of giggles.

Shikamaru was hovered over him, tickling him ruthlessly. “Beg for mercy!”

“MERCY!!!” Naruto squealed and laughed more as he flailed on the ground. “HAVE MERCY ON MY SOUL!!!” He started crying from how hard he was laughing.

“Aw alright.” Shikamaru rested his hands on either side of Naruto’s head and grinned. He had the boy under him completely. He leaned down onto his elbows, making their chests nearly touch. “I heard you and Sasuke aren’t dating?” He traced Naruto’s right earlobe with a finger. “I’d like to take you out sometime.” He murmured and leaned down, kissing Naruto gently.

Naruto was left panting, the giggles ebbed off as he caught his breath. He smiled up at Shikamaru, he’d gotten rather close to Shikamaru and Neji over the past week and few days. “We’re not,” Naruto confirmed Shikamaru’s question. “You…” Before he could finish asking he felt the soft press of Shikamaru’s lips against his own. A rush of warmth and sparks flooded his body, and he shuddered in pleasure. His heart rate sped up like a hummingbird.

The kiss suddenly broke, and Naruto sat up in confusion until he saw Sasuke give Shikamaru a right hook. “SASUKE! WHAT THE HELL!?!”

“STOP SAYING WE’RE NOT DATING!” Sasuke turned on Naruto and scowled.

His shoulder was yanked back, and he was forced to turn back to Shikamaru as the fellow freshman slammed his fist into Sasuke’s gut. “FUCK you, dude! He said you’re not dating! SO YOU’RE NOT!” Shikamaru cracked his knuckles and spit a wad of blood into the grass.

Sasuke snarled. “Piece of shit, Nara!” He launched himself at Shikamaru, tackling the other into the grass roughly. A full-on fight breaking out between the two.

No one really knew what to do to stop the fight. Well, Naruto was panicking and jumping around the fight, trying to stop it. Other kids were beginning to gather around, filming it on their phones and cheering.

“ENOUGH!” Gaara roared as he grabbed Sasuke up by the back of his shirt and pressed his other hand to Shikamaru’s chest, holding him back from continuing the fight. “Go back to the swimming pool!” He narrowed his eyes at Shikamaru. “I’m sure the captain is wondering where you wandered off to!” Sasuke struggled from his dangled position from Gaara’s hand, it didn’t seem to phase the redhead.

Shikamaru wiped the blood from his mouth and glared at Sasuke. “Yeah, yeah, I’m going Gaara. Chill.” He brushed Gaara’s hand from his chest. The two had met last year during a big sports meet. Shikamaru had been there to support Neji, the current Swim Team Captain. He turned on his heel and headed back to the pool.

As Shikamaru walked off, Gaara slowly lowered Sasuke to his feet and let go. The moment he released the enraged Uchiha, the guy rushed Shikamaru, slamming him into the chain link fence. The fight picked up right where it had left off.

“Fucking…” Gaara took in a slow breath and pinched the bridge of his nose.

A whistle sounded off in the field, and everyone turned to see Neji and Itachi walking towards them. “SASUKE UCHIHA!” Sasuke froze mid-punch, wide eyes turning to look at his brother. Oh, he was fucked.

Gaara lifted a brow and looked at Naruto. “He’s your cousin?” Naruto nodded, looking worriedly at Shikamaru and Sasuke. “Then why was he upset about you saying you’re not dating?”

“Eh?” Naruto looked up and then blushed brightly. “I’m adopted by his uncle… And we’ve kinda...uhhh done..stuff?”

The gave the redhead pause. He watched as Itachi spoke privately with Sasuke, even poked the dark-haired boy in the forehead. Shikamaru was off to the side with Neji, explaining the situation. In the end, both of them ended up getting detention from Itachi and told that Itachi was going to report it to the principle the next day. Seeing as sports teams tryouts were being held after school. So the boys were sent to their perspective locker rooms to clean up.

“I don’t have a chance in hell to get his attention…”

Naruto blinked and looked up at Gaara. “Oh...you… you’re interested in Sasuke. You should go for it!”

“Hm... There’s no point.” He looked at Naruto. “Sasuke seems very keen on you.” He looked at all the people ready to try out for the Rugby team. “Okay people! Let’s officially start this!”

Kiba ran up to Naruto and kissed his cheek. “Go back to the bleachers.” He smiled.

“Excuse me.” Both boys turned to look at Neji. “Would you like to check out the swim team, Naruto?” Neji smiled. “I think you might enjoy swimming.”

“Ohhh, you totally should, bro.” Kiba grinned at Naruto, nudging him towards Neji. He knew his best friend had caught the eyes of both Neji and Shikamaru. So he was going to encourage that! He did not approve of Sasuke or Itachi. Something about either one really did not sit well with him.

Naruto was nudged forward until he was almost chest to chest with Neji. He blushed brightly and smiled. “Guess I’m goin’ with you?”

“I’m glad.” Neji smiled gently and stepped to the side. “After you.” Naruto started to walk, and Neji walked with him and took him to the swimming pool.

They walked through the chain link fence gate into the swimming pool area, and Naruto paused. “Uhh, you know I can’t really try out… I don’t.. have swim trunks?”

“He can borrow my extras.” Shikamaru held up his swim shorts. “Since I’m not getting in today. No need. I’m the Captain’s assistant. Hah.”

Neji rolled his eyes. “You got to that position because you’re outstanding. Except you’re incredibly lazy.”

“Is there a point to this little evaluation?” Shikamaru grunted, gently rubbing his nose that was bruised and had a small cut across the bridge. “Lucky he didn’t break it.” He grumbled.

Naruto pouted and jogged up to Shikamaru. He tugged the taller boys hand from his face. “He got you bad…” Naruto frowned, checking the bruises and split lip. “I’m sorry he did that… I don’t know why he’s being this way..”

“Because he thinks he has a claim on you without the two of you being official.” Neji offered, looking over Shikamaru’s partially bruised face. “Honestly, why did you indulge that fight?”

“He sucker punched me! Fuck that guy.” Shikamaru snarled. “He irks me. I dislike him. He’s annoying. Naruto’s not property.” He smiled, sweetly at Naruto. “You’re precious, but not property.” He grinned wide when he watched Naruto’s cheeks dust prettily pink.

Naruto glanced at Neji. “I’ll try out…”

Neji and Shikamaru looked at each other and high-fived. They won that round. Fuck Sasuke Uchiha.

*

Wednesday tryouts had gone off without any more hitches after the increasingly popular fight between Shikamaru Nara and Sasuke Uchiha. It was all over the internet. The match had been nearly equal, but Sasuke had been called cheap several times for attacking Shikamaru when his back had been turned.

Even though there had been a fight, Sasuke had made the Rugby team. Naruto had made the swim team. Kiba had nailed Rugby tryouts and got first string with Sasuke.

Thursday morning Sasuke and Shikamaru had been sent to the principal's office. They’d both received penalties. Both got three days of detention instead of being suspended. And then they were sent on their ways. Sasuke was not fucking happy. Shikamaru could have given a rat’s ass, to be honest. He’d likely just nap in detention. Per usual.

The bell rang, and everyone in Kakashi’s Literature class stood while packing up. Naruto was slow that morning. He had a lot on his mind. He’d been thinking about those couple days at home, with Zetsu. He had these weird...vague, fuzzy memories. And he couldn’t figure out if they were just from the high, or if he actually kissed and made out with Zetsu.

Sure, he had a couple hickies, but they matched the ones Sasuke had given him. So...was it all in his head? Did he have a weird crush on Zetsu? The man was hot. He had creepily pale eyes that were entrancing and gorgeous. Dark onyx hair, made his eyes nearly glow, his skin was pale. The man was hot. Period.

“Naruto, stay here for a moment.” Kakashi watched the boy lost in his thoughts.

Naruto blinked and looked at his teacher. “Oh… okay..” He knit his brow and waited as the class filed out.

Kiba, Sasuke, Shikamaru, and Neji glanced back at Naruto before they were shooed from the room by Kakashi. Then Kakashi closed the door to give them some privacy.

“We need to talk about your work.” Kakashi sat on the edge of his desk, arms crossed over his chest, ankles crossed in front of him.

Naruto wondered if Kakashi meant to always somehow pose himself like a Calvin Klein model. It was frustrating, the guy was attractive. Actually, it seemed like Konoha Academy was full to the brim with beautiful people. Naruto honestly had yet to see someone who wasn’t appealing. Even the Vice Principle was hot. It was just weird.

“What about my work..?” Honestly, Naruto saw this coming. He didn’t even understand how he got accepted to the school. He had to repeat both seventh and eighth grade because he sucked.

“You’re failing my class, and we’re not even a month into the school year.” Kakashi lifted a brow.

Naruto winced and looked down at his checkered slip-on sneakers. “I figured as much..” He looked up at his teacher and sighed. “I do try though… My hardest. I swear…” He chewed on his lip. “I’m just stupid.”

A tsk came from Kakashi, and he shook his head. “No, your ideas are there. I can see what you try to say. You just need guidance.” He pushed from the desk and rested a hand on Naruto’s shoulder. “I’ve signed you up for tutoring.”

“What?” Naruto stared up at Kakashi in shock. “With… with who?”

“We have a tutoring centre, there are select students who are signed up to be tutors. One of them will be your tutor. Our top English and Literature tutor is currently Neji Hyūga.”

Naruto visibly relaxed. “Oh okay, that works great. I’m friends with him, he’s nice.” He smiled.

Kakashi tilted his head. “Neji is an excellent tutor. If he signs up to tutor you, I’m sure your grades you will change quickly.” He smiled some. “You’re free to go now.”

“Thank you, Mr Hatake..” He smiled back and then headed out of the room. Kiba was the only one waiting for him. “Hey, bud.”

Kiba smiled and slung an arm around Naruto’s shoulders. “Sasuke was dragged off by that pink-haired girl and the pretty boy. Off to Japanese, then?”

“Yep.” Naruto smiled and then headed for their next class.

They walked into the classroom and stopped when they saw the beautiful redhead at the front of the class. He was rifling through papers, swearing to himself under his breath, and tsk’ing. The student? He looked young enough to be a student. Had long, gorgeous red hair that ended where his ass began. He had some side swept bangs covering his left eye and ending at the middle of his cheek.

The guy lifted his head and looked at Naruto and Kiba, raising his right brow. They sucked in small breaths, amazed by the beautiful shade of blood-red eyes.

“You’re...fucking beautiful.” Naruto breathed out. Kiba nodded emphatically in agreement.

A soft laugh left the beautiful pale skinned, red-eyed male. “Thank you. But, please watch your language in my class.”

Both boy’s eyes widened hugely. “YOU’RE THE TEACHER!?”

He laughed and nodded. “Kurama Bijuu. Kurama or Mr Bijuu works. Take a seat boys.”

Kiba and Naruto looked at each other and then shuffled forward, they choose dead centre at the front row. No way they were passing up watching that beautiful specimen wander around and teach.

Several minutes went by as everyone else filed in.

Sasuke picked the seat right behind Naruto and leaned in close to murmur in the other boy’s ear. “I’m going home with you today.” He nipped Naruto’s earlobe, making the boy squeak and clap his hand over the bitten ear.

“O-okay..” Naruto swallowed as he rubbed his ear, his cheeks bright red.

“Alright everyone, settle down. I’m going to start roll call.” Kurama finally found his attendance book. He really needed to get more organized.

As Kurama went through the list, he checked off the people who were present, and those who weren’t. Until he paused at a name and looked up at the class. He looked over the students, knitting his brow. There were two Uchiha’s on the last. But, he only saw one, the one behind the cute blond, Sasuke. So who was the other?

“Naruto Uchiha…” Kurama watched the class closely, his eyes zeroed in on Naruto when he raised his hand and smiled big. “YOU are Naruto Uchiha?” The boy nodded again. “Who is your father?”

Naruto blinked at the question. “Uhm… Ma-Madara Uchiha…” He felt like he was suddenly in an interrogation.

Red-eyes narrowed. “How old are you?”

“Four-fourteen…” Naruto glanced at Kiba, who looked back at him and shrugged. “He.. he uhm.. he adopted me…”

“When?” Came the instant, sharp question.

“O-over the summer…” Naruto knit his brow as he shrank back in his chair.

Kurama was quiet for a moment while he stared hard at Naruto. “What’s your maiden name?”

“Uh-uhm..” Naruto swallowed tightly and looked at Kiba again before he looked back at his teacher. “U-Uzumaki..”

Kurama sucked in a breath and looked away from Naruto, seeming to stare off in thought. “So, your biological parents were Minato and Kushina Uzumaki…” His red eyes made contact with Naruto’s worried blue.

“How…” Naruto sat straight and leaned forward, his fingers white-knuckled the edges of his desk. “How do you know my parents' names?”

“I knew them,” Kurama answered coldly.

“Excuse me!?!” Naruto nearly stood from his desk.

Kurama looked at the boy hard. “I knew your parents.”

“How did you know my parents!?”

“Alright, Sasuke Uchiha?” Kurama looked immediately at Sasuke, who nodded at him, his stare cold and full of anger. Clearly, the boy was offended by Kurama. Or he was extremely protective of his new cousin.

“HEY! Don’t fucking ignore me! How the FUCK do you know my parents!?” Naruto stood, his chair skidded back from his loudly.

Kurama frowned and looked at the blond. “Sit down please.”

“FUCK YOU!” Naruto shoved his desk aside, it slammed into the desk next to it. “Answer me! How do you know my DEAD FUCKING PARENTS!?”

“Excuse me, boy!?” Kurama slammed his attendance notebook on his desk and circled around it to lean down into Naruto’s face. “Get your fucking desk back in order and sit the fuck down.”

Naruto snarled, baring his teeth as he straightened more to try and get taller. “Fuck. You. You can’t pull that SHIT on me and then fucking GLOSS OVER IT!!!”

Sasuke and Kiba looked at each other. Kiba knew how much of a delicate subject Naruto’s parents were. It was a very intense topic for the boy. He witnessed their murders when he was five-years-old. Sasuke didn’t know all the details, but he knew Naruto avoided the subject of his parents.

“Go to the principal's office now.” Kurama pointed at the classroom door. “Take your shit, and get out of my class.”

Naruto literally growled at Kurama. Kiba jumped up at that point with both their backpacks and grabbed Naruto back. “We’re leaving! We’re going…” He forced Naruto to walk and left the classroom with him.

“Why did you do that!?” Naruto whirled on Kiba once they got in the hallway. “I NEED ANSWERS!”

Kiba held up his hands to placate Naruto. “Calm down, dude! You can ask him when class isn’t in session, yeah?”

“FUCK THAT!” He pointed at the classroom door. “HE GRILLED ME IN FRONT OF EVERYONE! I DESERVE ANSWERS!”

Kurama stared at the classroom door. Everyone could hear the shouting. He sighed heavily, looked at the class. “Stay. Here. I’ll be back in a bit.” He left the classroom and looked at the two boys, pointing in the direction of the office. “Let’s go. Now.”

“Tell me how the fuck you knew my parents.” Naruto sneered.

“On the way. Let’s walk.” Kurama tucked his hands into his pockets and started for the office. Naruto joined his side and looked at him expectantly. The redhead sighed. “They were my friends.”

Naruto calmed some. “You were friends…?”

“Yes.” Kurama tilted his head and shook it slightly.

“That’s all you’re gonna give me!?” Naruto snapped at the other.

Kurama looked at him. “Listen, kid, I know they were your parents. But they were very important to me, and their deaths affected me.” He frowned. “Maybe we’ll talk about it one day.” He opened the office door, holding it open for Naruto. “After you.”

“Name’s Naruto, damn it.” He scowled, and stomped into the office, throwing his bag on the floor. He pointed at the secretary. “Call my dad.”

The secretary looked at Kurama. “DON’T LOOK AT HIM! PICK UP THE-.. fuck it.” Naruto snarled and yanked his cell phone out, nearly punching the contact for Madara. The man answered instantly since Naruto had never called him from school before. “Pick me up. I want to go home. Now.” There was quiet from Naruto’s side for a few moments. “NO! I WANT TO GO HOME!” There was another pause of silence as he glared at Kurama. “My Japanese teacher is the fucking problem… KURAMA FUCKING BIJUU!!” He looked at the redhead with a smug smirk, then held the phone out to him. “He wants to speak with you.”

Kurama stared at the phone for a moment before hesitantly taking it. He cleared his throat and turned from Naruto. “Madara.” His voice was quiet.

Kiba, who had been quiet the whole way to the office now looked at Naruto. “That was a pretty..casual.. way to address him..”

“Huh?” Naruto looked at him. “Oh.. yeah.. like he knew him..” Naruto’s eyes widened, and he stared at Kurama’s back. “How the fuck do they know each other?”

“No. We’re not doing this now. Come get YOUR child. He disrupted my class and refuses to calm down.”

“OI! You fucking grilled me about my name and birth parents you redheaded jerk!!”

Kurama glanced back at Naruto and scowled. “How could I not question him, Madara!? YOU ADOPTED THEIR KID!” He pulled the phone from his ear and sneered at it. “Get your fucking son, Madara.” He hung up and tossed the phone at Naruto.

“Excuse me.” All eyes turned to the Vice Principal. “You need to wait for his father outside, Kurama.” Jiraiya lifted a brow. “There is too much disruption in the school at the moment.”

“Yes, Sir.” Kurama took a slow breath and looked at Naruto. He snapped his fingers at the kid, pointing to his bag and then at the door. “Let’s go.” He pointed at Kiba. “And you go back to class.”

Kiba grunted. “Yeah yeah.” He eyed Kurama. “Quick question though…” The three of them walked out of the office together. “What are you to Madara?”

Kurama lifted a brow. “I do not see how that is relevant.”

“Oh, it’s extremely fucking relevant. Answer the question.” Kiba narrowed his eyes.

Naruto looked over Kurama curiously. “Why do you cover your left eye so much? Can you even see through your hair?”

Kurama looked at both boys and stopped at the doors out of the school. He sighed heavily. “Alright, fine.” He moved his bangs out of the way, tucking them behind his ear. One red eye, one opaque white eye, and a nasty scar going straight down the centre from his hairline to about a half inch from the middle of his cheek.

“Holy shit, you’re the ex!” Naruto gasped. “I thought it was Mr Hatake this whole time!”

Kiba looked between them and scowled. “So you’re the asshole who's been tormenting Madara!? Fuck you, dude!”

“Tormenting HIM!? He won’t leave me the hell alone! The relationship is OVER! He needs to get the fuck over it and move the fuck on!” Kurama growled, nearly kicking the school doors open. “MARCH!” He pointed at Naruto. Then at Kiba. “GO BACK TO THE CLASSROOM!” He pushed Naruto out of the school and followed him, letting the door slam back in Kiba’s face.

Kiba glared out the small window of the door at Kurama’s back. “I’m gonna be the bane of your existence. Fucker.” He kicked the door, turned, and stormed back to the classroom.

“You know he cries over you…” Naruto spoke quietly and glanced at Kurama. “He really Ioves you.”

Kurama stood there. His eyes focused on the parking lot. Well at least one eye, Naruto wasn’t sure about the white eye. That was spooky. Kurama didn’t seem to even react to what Naruto said, and that made the blond sigh and look forward. Apparently, the conversation was over.

Several minutes dragged on in brutal silence. Then Kurama suddenly spoke, it was so unexpected Naruto jumped from surprise.

“I can’t be with Madara. I refuse to allow Zetsu in my life, at all.” Kurama clenched his jaw tightly, the muscles twitching.

Naruto blinked. “Uhm...wh-what...do you have against Zetsu..? He’s..uhm..” He looked down, shifting uncomfortably. “He’s nice…”

Kurama stiffened and looked at the blond. “He’s been around you?”

A black 67’ Impala sped through the parking lot and screeched to a stop. Madara climbed out in all his tall, muscled glory and scowled. “Naruto, get in the car.”

In the passenger seat was Zetsu who gave a wolf-like, toothy smile when he saw Kurama. “How’s the eye, Kura?”

The growl that came from deep in Kurama’s chest made Naruto gawk at the man, he saw the good-looking man clench his fists and sneer.

“NARUTO.” His head snapped back to Madara, and he hurried down the steps and nearly leapt through the open back window into the car.

Madara had already been on his way up the steps. “Don’t you dare treat my kid like this ever again. Do you hear me?” He loomed over Kurama, looking down into red and white eyes.

“How can you allow that man around your fucking kid?” Kurama looked up, his gaze just as intimidating as Madara’s. “How could you bring HIM here?”

“It was a fucking accident, Kurama!” Madara sighed heavily, rubbing his forehead.

Kurama barked a laugh and shook his head. “How does someone accidentally pull a knife on another person and cut half their face?!”

“He..” Madara sighed. “We can go in circles over this all we want. You’re going to continue to be stubborn and ridiculous over it.” He looked back at Naruto who was know talking adamantly to Zetsu, whose full attention was on the blond.

“If it were an accident, he wouldn’t bring it up every time he sees me. And he’d actually apologize, not have YOU do it for him.” Kurama looked around the solid wall that was Madara. “Naruto’s not safe with him.”

Madara looked back at Kurama in confusion. “Zetsu would never hurt Naruto. He adores that kid almost as much as I do.” He could no longer help himself and touched the pads of his fingers to Kurama’s temple, he frowned. “I am sorry… about that.” His thumb brushed along under the white eye.

“Don’t..” Kurama stepped back and gently pushed Madara’s hand from his face before he pulled his bangs back in front of his damaged eye. “Just… take your kid home.” He started to turn away, but Madara gently rested his fingers on his forearm, he looked up at his ex-lover. “Madara… please don’t do this…”

“Kurama..” Madara swallowed and stepped closer but was stopped by the redhead’s hand on his chest. His expression dropped from hope to sadness.

“You need to stop this, Madara… I’ve moved on, you should as well.” Kurama sighed, cupped Madara’s cheek. He gave a sad smile, then headed back into the school.

Madara watched Kurama walk away from him, his heart throbbed painfully in his chest. He loved the redhead more than he ever realized. He had indeed seen himself marrying that feisty man and spending the rest of his life with him.

He got into the driver’s seat and gripped the steering wheel. Both Zetsu and Naruto went quiet, watching Madara stare straight ahead, nearly white-knuckling the steering wheel.

“Hey, Prez, want me to drive?” Zetsu’s voice was quiet, concerned.

Madara simply nodded, then got out of the car and climbed into the back.

Zetsu scooted into the driver’s seat and paused. “Naruto, come sit with me. Let Madara lay down.”

“E-eh..? Oh..” Naruto looked at Madara, he saw the pain in his adoptive father’s face, and his heart broke. He leaned over and hugged the man tightly before crawling into the front passenger seat next to Zetsu.

“Good boy.” Zetsu chuckled and ruffled Naruto’s hair before he drove out of the school parking lot.

*

Kurama’s class went on regularly once he was back in the classroom. Except for Kiba. For an extended length, he simply glared at Kurama, cursing and raging in his head. He couldn’t understand how Kurama could hurt Madara so severely. Over an accident! It wasn’t Madara’s fault that Kurama’s eye was messed up. So why leave him over it?

Kiba growled a little under his breath and glanced out the windows. A self-deprecating thought slithered into his head. _You don’t have a chance in Hell of getting Madara’s attention. Look at him._

Kiba looked back at Kurama and felt a twist of pain in his chest. Kurama was taller than him, lanky, svelte, long gorgeous red hair, striking eyes, sharp features. The man was walking sex. Kiba was short, lean muscled from martial arts, short choppy brown hair, crappy brown eyes. He was almost the exact opposite of Kurama. Why the fuck would Madara give his fifteen-year-old ass the time of day?

He slumped some, slid down his desk and sighed. Kiba had nothing to offer Madara except his undying affections and eagerness. Madara was with more than that. Deserved more than that.

The moment class ended, Kiba grabbed his bag and hurried out of the classroom, not looking at Kurama as he did. Sasuke had watched him the entire time and followed Kiba out of the room.

“Kiba,” Sasuke called out to the other boy.

Kiba turned at the sound of his name but glared when he realized who it was. “The fuck you want?”

“So aggressive.” Sasuke chuckled and shrugged. “I wanted to know how Naruto was, and why you’re so upset.”

With a sneer, Kiba rolled his eyes. “Naruto went home with Madara.” His eyes narrowed. “I found out who Kurama is to Madara.”

“Ohh” Sasuke smirked. “I’m guessing your little heart is crushed?” Sasuke glanced behind him. “Kurama was the perfect match for Madara.” He looked at Kiba and leaned forward some, hands lazily in his pockets. “You don’t hold a candle to that masterpiece.” The smirk darkened when he shoulder checked Kiba as he walked past him. “Give up.”

Kiba jerked to the side from the shoulder check and swallowed thickly. His eyes burned, he could feel the sting of wanting to cry. His vision blurred with unshed tears. Sometimes he wanted to beat the ever-living-fuck out of Sasuke. And he was tempted to slam the smug bastard into the lockers and beat his face into them until he stopped moving.

“Hey…” A soft female voice grabbed Kiba’s attention. Sakura smiled at him gently. “Don’t take it too hard, yeah…? He doesn’t mean it. I know he seems like a cold-hearted, void of emotion asshole…” Sakura looked at Sasuke’s retreating back. “He’s really not… It’s a defence thing. If he doesn’t care, he can’t get hurt. If he hurts someone else, then they can’t hurt him.” She looked at Kiba and gave him a quick, comforting hug. “You’re just as pretty as Kurama… And honestly, I’ve known Sasuke since childhood.” She snickered. “Kurama and Madara fought off and on all the time. They didn’t have a perfect relationship.”

Realizing she was talking too much, her eyes widened, and Sakura cleared her throat. “Anywho!” She smiled again. “Madara’s too old for you anyway! You should find someone closer to your age… Are you gay? Or bi..? Cause I know a girl that likes you.”

“Uhhh…” Kiba stared at the pastel pink haired girl. That was a lot of stuff to sift through and process. She sure could talk! He smiled nervously and shrugged. “I never really thought about it, I guess? I just fall for who I fall for.”

Sakura grinned. “That’s fine.” She shrugged and hooked her arm with his, walking down the hall with him. “Her name’s Hinata. You have English with her.”

“Oh..her. She’s very nice.” Kiba looked at their hooked arms and glanced to the side.

“Sure..” Sakura answered back, her expression twitched slightly like she couldn’t honestly say Hinata was sweet or a right person. Kiba should have probably taken note of that expression.

*

When they had reached Madara’s house, and the car turned off, Madara immediately got out of the car and disappeared into the house without a word.

It left Naruto feeling very out of place and like the entire thing had been his fault. He frowned and looked down at his hands before he moved to get out of the car. But he felt a large hand rest on his head, and he looked up at Zetsu with wide, pleading eyes.

“This isn’t your fault. Okay?” Zetsu smiled gently, his fingers gently combed through Naruto’s soft locks. “You haven’t done anything wrong. Kurama has always taken issue with the Uchiha family, the Akatsuki MC, and even had issues with the Uzumaki’s.”

Naruto’s frown deepened, and he hung his head. “R-really? He said he was friends with my parents.” He sniffled a little and rubbed his eyes angrily. He didn’t want to cry. He wanted to be mad. “It’s not fair…” He sniffled again and then looked back up at Zetsu curiously. “...did you know my parents?”

“Yes, I knew them closely.” Zetsu shifted. “They were part of the MC.” He knew by saying that it would draw Madara under the microscope in Naruto’s mind. But, he also felt it might bring them closer. And they both needed this family Madara created to work.

The flash of emotions in Naruto’s eyes somewhat put off Zetsu. Rage showed first, then confusion, then hurt, sadness, understanding, and finally, gratefulness. “Madara knee I was their kid…” Zetsu nodded, and Naruto took a shaky breath. “And he still wanted me.” Tears welled in his eyes, and he whimpered. He was happy. Overwhelmed with relief, emotion, and happiness.

The tears spilt forward, and he gave a strangled sound of joy. Zetsu smiled and drew Naruto close, wrapping the boy in his arms. It was moments like this that made Zetsu pleased that the Impala had bench seats in the front and back.

Zetsu let Naruto cry it out, swaying gently and rubbing the boy’s back. Eventually, Naruto ended up curled in his lap, hiding in his arms, face buried in his chest. “You’re such a tender, sweet little thing.” He murmured into the messy blond hair.

There was a quiet mumble from Naruto, and he shifted his head to say it more precise. “I’m not... tender.. or sweet… or little.” He grumbled, pouting as he looked down.

“Of course, of course. You’re a tough boy, aren’t you?” Zetsu chuckled, tilting Naruto’s head up, looking into the unfathomable depths of blue. “Strong, stubborn, tough little boy, hm?”

The brightest blush lit up Naruto’s cheeks, and he couldn’t help the smile that bloomed on his face. He giggled and ducked his face back into Zetsu’s chest, murmuring. “Don’t say stuff like that…”

Zetsu smirked, another chuckle rumbled from his chest. “Why is that?”

“Because!” Naruto whined cutely and wriggled off Zetsu’s lap, he scooted to the passenger door and huffed. “Just… cause..” He opened the door and slipped out, dragging his backpack with him.

He didn’t want Zetsu to talk to him like that. It fueled whatever was going on with him. Ever since the days, he missed school because of his ankle. The vivid dreams he had of kissing Zetsu, of feeling that man’s hands caress over his body. The way he clung to Zetsu and moaned desperately for more. So starved for human contact and touch. He was flooded with it. And the dreams he believed came because of the high-quality weed he’d smoked had infected his nightly dreams.

Naruto had never smoked weed or ingested it. He had no experience with it. He could only go off of what he saw Obito and Shisui experience. And they would jerk awake on the couch from a brief weed nap and talk to each other about vivid and super realistic dreams. So it had to of all been a dream. It had to. Which meant Naruto had a severe problem.

Not only had he been kissing, making out, and heavy petting with Sasuke, Madara’s nephew. He was now having sexual fantasies about Madara’s childhood best friend and MC Vice President. What the fuck was wrong with him!? Who DOES that!?

Zetsu watched as Naruto got out of the car and dragged his feet to the house, his head dropped in what appeared to be depression, guilt, and shame. A grin tugged at his lips.

Making his way through the house, Naruto ended up in the kitchen. Stood there, staring into the area, backpack dangled from his hand. All he could think about was the fact that he was attracted to Zetsu. Even if he wasn’t dating Sasuke, shouldn’t he have some sort of loyalty or faithfulness to the dark haired boy? Was he the type who couldn’t commit to someone?

“Naruto?” The boy didn’t move, didn’t show any sign he heard his name called. “Naruto.” Still, there was no reaction. “Naruto!”

Finally, Naruto jumped and whipped around wide-eyed. His hand over his chest, his heart thudding hard. “Christ on a cracker, Zetsu! Don’t sneak up on me!” He whined, dropping his bag with a stomp of his foot. “Damn.” He huffed and stomped into the kitchen.

Zetsu chuckled with a tilt of his head. “I said your name several times.” He stepped into the kitchen, following Naruto. “Why so grumpy now?”

“I’m not grumpy!” Naruto grumbled to himself as he yanked open the fridge.

A flashback of the night he first Zetsu slid through his mind. He’d been so frightened by Zetsu. The man had looked terrifying, intimidating, somewhat crazed. Naruto glanced over his shoulder at Zetsu. He saw the man utterly different than that night. Sure, he was tattooed from the neck down, and he dressed like a punk rocker biker. Which he was. Yeah, he had facial piercings. He looked like he could kick someone’s brains in and not bat an eye. Naruto focused on his face. Over the weeks, though, Naruto had found that Zetsu was just eccentric. Lots of people were scared of Madara just because of how he looked. Naruto hadn’t judged him, no had he been afraid. So why had he been that way with Zetsu until only recently?

“What’re you staring at, tough boy?” Zetsu smirked, teasing the blond.

“Nothing! Shut up.” Naruto grumped, his attention back at the fridge and what he was hungry for. Seeing as it was lunchtime by that point.

Zetsu chuckled. “Your mood swings are going to give me whiplash.” He shook his head. “I’m going to check on your father.” He tossed a lazy wave as he walked away to find his friend and club prez.

*

The rest of the day went by in a blur for Naruto. He ended up asking Obito where the cannabis was and spent the rest of afternoon and evening getting high with the stoner twins.

That had been an adventure in and of itself. He asked them about cannabis induced lucid dreaming while they all laid stretched out on the giant trampoline in the backyard, staring up at sunset painted sky. They answered his questions and had told him sexual dreams were common with cannabis.

At some point Sasuke had ended up with them on the trampoline, quickly caught up in the level of stoned-ness. Itachi had joined them sometime later, equally as high.

So, the four of them hung out on the trampoline, mostly talking and laughing. Though they did occasionally use the sports equipment for its original purpose. Jumping.

Once the sun had set Itachi excused himself and disappeared inside. The stoner twins decided to go home and smothered Naruto in hugs and kisses of cousinly love before they left. Leaving Naruto and Sasuke alone.

They were quiet, laying next to each other in the centre of the trampoline. The air got cooler and colder with each passing minute. The stars littered the sky, the milky way streaking along the inky darkness.

Time ticked by and before Naruto knew it, he was asleep right where he laid. An hour later, he woke up alone, still on the trampoline. He frowned and sat up, rubbing his eyes before checking the time on his cell phone. It was midnight.

Sasuke had left him out there. What a prick.

With an irritated huff, Naruto scooted off and padded his way back into the house. He paused by the kitchen stash of cannabis. He climbed onto the counter and then opened a cabinet, pulling out a cigarette case loaded with blunts and joints. It had the label he was looking for, indica.

Hopping off the counter, he popped a joint in his mouth, dug out the lighter Obito had given him and lit the damned thing.

Naruto made his way up the stairs and to his room where he changed into his pyjamas and then went to the gaming room.

On his way to the gaming room, he paused by Sasuke’s bedroom and frowned. His brow knit in confusion at the muffled moan that came from within. He sneakily stepped to the door and put his ear to it. His eyes closed so he could concentrate on the noises.

His head jerked away from the door, and he frowned. Sasuke was having sex with someone. That was more than obvious from the noises.

Naruto’s heart gripped tight in his chest, tears lined his eyes, and his jaw clenched tight enough to release a profound pop. He turned from Sasuke’s door and took angered, measured steps to the gaming room.

He leaned back against the door as it closed and slid down it, tears spilling down his cheeks. The joint dangling from his mouth, getting half of it sucked down in one breath. He pulled the joint from his lips and sucked in a pained breath, holding the smoke in his lungs as he fingers gripped into his hair.

The familiar pain of holding a lungful of cannabis smoke started to make Naruto snort, and he slowly let it out to prevent himself from dying of a coughing fit.

Sure, he could go running to Madara and bother his father. But, he recognized the man was going through his own shit. He’d hardly seen Madara the rest of the day. Madara had only come out the first time to get a bottle of liquor, and the second time was for a large prescription bottle full of speciality blunts. The third and final time was Madara gathering up snack food and disappearing into his bedroom once more.

And Itachi was a no go. He still didn’t understand what had had that one night where they’d seemed to be close to kissing. Itachi hadn’t talked to him about it. And it seemed to be a non-event. But, Naruto couldn’t bring himself to be around Itachi, just the two of them.

So, he was alone. As usual. He was used to it. Or he should have been. Had Sasuke decided to screw someone because Naruto had said they weren’t dating? The truth was that Naruto wanted Sasuke to ask him out properly. He wanted things official. Not this weird limbo where they were friends, cousins, and snog buddies.

Naruto dragged himself up from the floor and plopped himself down in the couch. He loaded up the Xbox while finishing off the joint and dropping the filtered end into an ashtray built into the couch arm.

He pulled a fresh blunt out and tucked the filtered end into his mouth before lighting it up and taking a long draw from it.

It was time to zone out while playing some shooter game. Get lost in the cannabis and methodical shooting. He’d probably end up playing Rainbow Six Siege. Screaming with other players and getting aggressive. It was a good thing the gaming room had so many sound-deadening mats in it. Madara knew what he was doing when he put in all those mats, including the ceiling and the door. He obviously realized gamers could get quite loud.

*

Hours went by of Naruto playing Rainbow Six Siege. It felt like nothing, time had faded away for Naruto. He’d become wholly absorbed in the game.

Someone headshot him and he screamed. “OH YOU FUCKING CUCK!!!” He threw the controller into the cushion next to him, finishing his third or fourth blunt. He wasn’t sure anymore.

A knock at the door caused him to jump and shout in surprise. Zetsu peeked his head and looked at Naruto. The room was practically hotboxed. The small number of windows were closed tight, the blackout curtains were drawn. The room was a dark den filled with a haze of cannabis smoke. In the centre was Naruto, stoned out of his goddamn mind, and playing a video game. It was adorably hilarious.

“Uhh.. am I interrupting?” Zetsu chuckled, stepping into the room and closing the door behind him.

Naruto stared over the back of the couch at Zetsu and shook his head a little. “I thought you’d gone home when Obito and Shisui did. Or earlier than that.”

“I was with Madara.” He shrugged and walked around the couch, sitting next to Naruto. He took the blunt from the boy’s lips and took a long puff. “You know it’s like.. Four AM.”

“Is it?” Naruto flopped back into his original position and picked the controller back up. “That’s nice.”

Zetsu eyed the petite blond. “Something bothering you?”

“Is he still busy fucking whoever he called over?”

“Excuse me?” Zetsu’s eyebrows shot up.

“Sasuke. I heard him in his room with some dude...fucking.”

“Ah...that..” He glanced behind him. “Sasuke has a tendency to lose himself in sex if something is bothering him.” Zetsu took another long drag before he tucked it back between Naruto’s lips, watching the casual match on the screen.

“Mn…” Naruto headshot a player then moved on to kill someone else.

Zetsu glanced at him. “Does that bother you?” He watched as a tear slipped down Naruto’s cheek and sighed.

He leaned over, wiping the tear from the boy’s soft cheek, though he felt three scars as he did it. The scars were almost impossible to see unless one was looking for them. They nearly matched Naruto’s skin, just a half shade lighter. He wondered if anyone else had noticed the scars yet. He had three on each cheek, almost like whiskers.

“I’m fine.” Naruto swatted at Zetsu’s hand and huffed. “He’s just a fucking jerk. I bet he’s doing it because I said we weren’t dating today at school.” His cheeks puffed up in anger. “Fucking bastard…” He took a long pull off the blunt and breathed it out his nose. “I said that so he’d make a fucking move and ask me out. I’m not a fuck buddy or whatever.”

“You’ve had sex?” Zetsu’s brows lifted again.

“Hah!? No..” Naruto blushed brightly and shook his head. “We’ve nearly had sex...at this point..” He looked down, the match over, his team had won.

Zetsu took the controller from Naruto’s hands and kissed the side of his head. “You should go to sleep.”

His head tilted slightly from the pressure of Zetsu’s kiss to his head. Naruto mumbled. “I don’t want to be alone.”

“Then I’ll lay next to you until you fall asleep, how’s that?” Zetsu smiled kindly, combing his fingers through tangled blond hair.

“...will you hold me?” Naruto looked up at him with hopeful eyes.

Zetsu tsked and sighed. “Oh, god. The puppy eyes..” He nodded. “Yeah, I’ll hold you.”

“Thank you…” Naruto whispered as he crawled onto Zetsu’s lap, wrapped his arms around the man’s neck and tucked his legs around his waist. “Let’s go.”

Zetsu laughed and used the controller to turn off the console. He stood, one arm wrapped around Naruto protectively. He turned off the TV before leaving the room. He headed to Naruto’s bedroom, where they would cuddle, and Naruto would quickly fall asleep.

It would seem he had the boy right where he wanted him.

\------

A/N: Hope ya enjoyed this chapter! I'm too tired to write a bunch of stuff here. Though I'm sure y'all are happy about that. LOL

Uhhh... OH! Please hit the kudo's if ya haven't by now and are enjoying me story. Leave comments, ya know I love 'em.

G'night! <3

P.S. I'm working on Chapter 39 of TRWA. I promise.


	9. Let's Have Some Fun In Abusement Park

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone. I know, I know.. it's been a seriously hot fucking minute. I apologize. I went to a Con, had to recover from that. Suffered an annoying bout of depression. But I finally finished this chapter. WHOO! Go me? Haha
> 
> Anywhore...
> 
> ON WITH THE SHOW!!!

A loud, exaggerated yawn left Itachi as he sat at the breakfast nook with his cereal and coffee. He rubbed his eyes and gave another yawn. “Mm..” He sighed, looking at his Frosted Flakes. Some of his hair slipping along his face and hovering above the bowl a few inches.

He was exhausted. Deidara had kept him up most of the night on the phone. Complaining about one thing or the other and that he wanted Itachi to go back home. To not be in that damn house anymore. Because if he stayed there, Deidara couldn’t see him because Prez Madara had banned him from his home.

When the sun came up, he had told the still fuming, ranting, unreasonable blond he was tired and going to bed. And then he hung up. He had turned his phone off because Deidara wouldn’t stop fucking calling him because he was pissed at Itachi at that point.

He deserved to fucking sleep! His tired gaze shifted to peer at the stove clock and groaned to himself. He had had a measly three hours of sleep. All because Deidara couldn’t get over himself and his perceived slights.

Itachi sighed and glanced towards the archway to the kitchen when he heard footsteps. His expression smoothed into stone-cold marble when he saw Zetsu.

“Enjoy yourself last night?” Itachi’s voice was flat, with an edge of something dark and hateful.

Zetsu looked over at Itachi and smirked. “A better night than you, apparently.” He nodded towards the younger male. “You look like you’re about to turn that bowl of cereal into a pillow.”

A sneer flickered in Itachi’s expression. “Mn..” He looked at his slowly growing soggy cereal.

“Deidara?” He poured himself coffee while watching Itachi stare at his cereal. All he got was a numb nod, and he chuckled. “I’m lucky Naruto is such an easygoing boy, quite the cuddle bug too.”

Itachi’s head whipped around to stare, horrified at Zetsu. “Naruto?” His eyes were wide, and his left hand was gripped into a white-knuckled fist on the tabletop, his right hand gripped the back of the bench seat with equal strength.

“Huh?” Naruto yawned with a tiny squeak as he entered the kitchen, rubbing an eye. He shuffled up to Zetsu’s side and leaned against him, staring at the coffee. “Gimme!” He made grabby hands at the cup Zetsu had poured for himself.

Itachi watched in revulsion at the sight before him.

Zetsu chuckled and looked at the adorable petite boy. “Is that how we ask for things?” Naruto huffed and pouted with his cheeks puffed up. “Oh my..” Zetsu laughed, handing the mug to a renewed happy Naruto who bounced to the fridge with it.

Naruto paused, set the cup on the counter by the fridge, and rushed to hug Zetsu tightly. “Thank you for keeping me company last night! It helped me a lot.” He smiled his genuine, brilliant, sunshine-filled smile. And then hopped to his coffee before opening the fridge to pull creamer out.

Itachi was still staring and watching the events unfold in front of him like a car wreck he couldn’t look away from.

It was then that Sasuke decided to enter the kitchen. He twitched when he saw Zetsu smiling. But then he saw his brother who looked like he was somewhere between leaping over the island counter to attack Zetsu or scream in horror-filled rage.

“Uh… mornin’.” He mumbled as he walked over next to Naruto, smiling at him. Naruto gave him the stink eye and moved to walk away when Sasuke went to kiss his forehead. Sasuke scowled.

Naruto didn’t give Sasuke another glance as he shuffled back over to Zetsu and tucked into his side. “Can we eat brekkie out on the back porch?” He looked up with a bright and chipper expression.

Shock rocked through Sasuke as he took out a glass for the orange juice he’d pulled out, but witnessed Naruto nearly snuggle into Zetsu’s arm and side. He looked at Itachi.

“Didn’t you hear, Sasuke?” Itachi clenched his jaw as he looked at his brother. “Naruto spent the night with Zetsu.”

“WHAT?” Sasuke had been holding a glass and a bottle of orange juice. Unfortunately, he gripped the OJ too tightly and burst the container while the glass crashed on the floor. He looked at Naruto and growled. “What the FUCK, Naruto!? Why didn’t you come to me!? Or go to Madara!? Hell! You could’ve even gone to Itachi!”

Naruto frowned at the sudden shock and hostility from Sasuke. “The fuck’s your problem?” He scowled, his eyes narrowed. “I didn’t go to you because you were busy FUCKING someone all night! I didn’t go to Madara because he’s dealing with his own shit! And I could’ve gone to Itachi.. but it’s Itachi!”

“So you go to fucking, ZETSU!?” Sasuke roared back, stepping over the glass to get to Naruto.

“What’s wrong with Zetsu!?” Naruto bit back, snarling as he walked towards Sasuke. “AT LEAST HE ACTUALLY GIVES A FUCK ABOUT ME!” He screamed again at the top of his lungs before throwing the somewhat cooled off coffee directly at Sasuke, drenching the front of the fellow teen with the hot liquid before running for his room crying.

Zetsu sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose. “Go clean yourself up Sasuke, I’ll take care of the glass.”

“Wh-what…?” Sasuke stuttered, his voice flooded with emotion as he stood there shaking like he was cold, even though he’d been splattered with hot coffee and the bottoms of his feet were partially bleeding.

“Go clean yourself up.” Zetsu looked at him.

Itachi scowled and stood up, moving around the glass and coffee on the floor. He poked his little brother in the forehead gently. “Hey..” His voice was quiet, and he smiled softly. “Come on, let’s go take care of your feet and get you cleaned up..”

“Ah..” Sasuke blinked and focused on his brother when he felt the tap on his forehead. His eyesight blurred, and his bottom lip quivered slightly. “O-okay..” He took his big brother's hand and was led to a bathroom. A few tears slipping free and down his cheeks.

Itachi helped him sit on the sink counter and tugged his soaked shirt free. “It’s gonna be okay.” He sighed, taking a washcloth and getting it damp with fresh water before wiping Sasuke’s face and front down. “He’s just upset…”

“Hn..” Sasuke couldn’t stop the diminutive whimper that escaped him. He sucked in a jittery breath and closed his eyes. “What if he hates me now..?”

“I doubt he hates you. He’s not the type.” He smiled gently at his baby brother. “Maybe try to talk to him once you’re both calmer?”

Sasuke shook his head and looked down. “I should talk to him now. Before..” He swallowed tightly and closed his eyes, his hands in fists at his sides as he took calming breaths.

“Alright, alright. Let’s get you cleaned up first, and you can go talk to him, okay?” Itachi crouched down, picking up one of Sasuke’s feet to clean it of any glass and to bandage it.

“Hn..” Sasuke swallowed grimly, looking away. “I like him, Itachi… A lot… I can’t believe he heard last night..” He moaned, leaning back against the mirror, his head thudded back against it, and he closed his eyes again.

*

Itachi walked into the tutoring centre at KA and sighed as he made his way to the main desk. He looked across the top and nodded to Neji.

“You look dead.” Neji lifted a brow.

Itachi gave a brief, breathy chuckle. “I feel dead.” He walked around the desk and started looking through the new ‘in need of tutor’ list. “Where’s your better half?”

“Oh, so he’s the better half of us?” A snort left Neji, and he shook his head. “Lazy little bastard.”

“I can hear you both.”

Itachi jumped a bit and looked around. “Where the fuck…?” He laughed.

“Over here.”

Itachi looked where he thought he heard Shikamaru’s voice and saw nothing.

“Dude.. not even close.”

Itachi laughed. “Shikamaru! Stop playing around, where the hell are you?”

“So much for intelligence and observation skills.”

“Listen, you little crack head…” Itachi laughed, still trying to find the hidden teen. He looked under the desk in the filing area.

“I’ll have you know I am an avid connoisseur of cannabis.”

Itachi groaned and shook his head, staring at the ceiling. “When I find you, I’m shoving paperwork down your throat.”

“You mean… IF you find me.”

“I swear to god, Shika!” Itachi laughed again.

Neji just snickered to himself, continuing his own work on the desk computer.

“Oh sure, don’t tell me where he is.” Itachi sighed, shoving Neji’s shoulder playfully.

“He’s the better half, right? I’m merely fulfilling my role as the bad half.” Neji looked up innocently at Itachi.

Itachi deadpanned and shook his head. “The two of you will be the death of me.”

“We can only hope.”

“Shikamaru Nara!” Itachi snapped his fingers and tried to make his face stern as he scanned the tutoring room and office.

“Ohhh full name! I’m in trouble.” There was a beat of silence. “Well...if I’m found that is.”

“Oh, I’m gonna find ya.” Itachi walked over to the cabinets and opened them. Nothing but books and papers.

“Really? The cabinets?”

“Hey! You’ve squeezed yourself into smaller spaces. You’re like a cat with a box-.” Itachi whirled around and marched over to the large boxes towards the back of the room that had housed the new computers that had come in. He looked down in the biggest one and smirked. “Hello.”

Shikamaru opened an eye and looked up, grinning wide. “Heeeey buddy!” His hoodie was rolled up under his head like a pillow.

“Oh, I’m your buddy now?” Itachi’s smirk darkened as he crouched down, holding up the clipboard filled with tutoring requests. “Open wide.”

Shikamaru laughed before he saw the top sheet and snatched the clipboard from Itachi while simultaneously leaping from the box and hurrying to Neji. “Neji!! Naruto needs a tutor!” He slid into his friend’s back and shoved the clipboard in his face. “LOOK!”

“Shika..” Neji snorted and pushed the clipboard back, so it wasn’t squished against his face. He grinned. “Looks like he’s struggling in several classes.”

Itachi walked up to them after being swiped from and abandoned. “Oh?” He leaned over the two boy’s shoulders to look. “So, he does.”

In unison, the two boys slowly turned to look at Itachi. They lifted their right brows in perfect synchronicity.

Itachi’s brows lifted and he laughed. “You two are like the twins in The Shining… creepy little shits.”

They tilted their heads and stared soullessly at him, and then spoke monotonously. “Play with us.”

“NO!” Itachi laughed horrified and stepped back, lifting his hands to form a cross with his index fingers. “Demons!”

They snickered and went to the clipboard. “Put us down for all of it..” Shikamaru muttered to Neji who started filling out the courses Naruto needed help in.

The clipboard was suddenly snatched from the two, and they cried out, trying to grab it back.

*

A quiet knock sounded on Orochimaru’s classroom, and he looked up. “Come in.” He leaned back in his chair as he watched as Itachi walked in. He gave a slight smile, just the corners of his lips turning up ever-so-slightly. “I was wondering if I’d see you today. Have a seat.” He motioned to the chair by his desk.

“Yeah.. hey.” Itachi sighed heavily as he sank into the chair.

Orochimaru arched a brow. “What’s going on? You’re still at Madara’s, yes?”

“Mn, yeah. Though..” He sighed and looked out the window. “Mom wants to go to Osaka…”

“Ah, of course, she does.” Orochimaru’s nose wrinkled, and he shook his head. “When is that happening?”

Itachi sighed deeper and sank lower into his chair until his ass was nearly hanging off the edge. “Next week, I think.”

“Next week? As in, the entire week?”

Itachi nodded solemnly. “The entire week.” He closed his eyes and draped an arm over his face.

“Do I even need to ask?” Orochimaru sighed, resting his elbows on his desk.

“Heh…” Itachi groaned and rubbed his face with his hands. “No, you don’t need to ask. Everything you’re thinking is probably right on the nose.”

Orochimaru sighed and sat back in his computer chair, his manicured nails tapping on the desk. “Last we spoke, you told me about your adopted cousin.” He watched the seemingly melting young adult. “Are you still...interested in him?”

With a long groan that ended in a whimper, Itachi pushed himself up. “Yes. I’m a horrible fucking excuse of a human.” He looked down at his boots, his right one was becoming untied. He frowned at it.

“You’re not a horrible person. You’ve been in a toxic relationship with that brat Deidara for far too long. Is he still hitting you?”

Itachi flinched minutely, clenching his jaw.

“He is, isn’t he?” Orochimaru frowned. “That little asshole…”

“Orochi… it’s… it’s not like that. He just gets worked up.” Itachi sighed, rubbing the back of his neck. “He’s got explosive emotions, he’s not very good at handling them.”

“That’s just making excuses for someone abusive and toxic. You need to dump him. I’ve been telling you this for years.”

Itachi’s expression changed to one of heartache and pain. “I need him.” He whispered the words, his fingers intertwining between his knees and gripping tight. “He’s the only thing keeping me sane…”

“You’re using him as a distraction.” Orochimaru pointed at him. “He’s your excuse for everything. You deserve better than him. You could have a shot with Naruto. I’ve met him.” He smiled a bit and shook his head. “He seems too sweet for this world.”

“Sasuke likes him. They’ve been..” Itachi sighed. “He’s too young for me. It’s wrong. And I think he’d be good for Sasuke..”

Orochimaru rolled his eyes. “He’d be good for you as well. Stop sacrificing everything for your brother and Deidara. What about your happiness?”

“We’ve been through this, Orochi.” Itachi shook his head and sank down into the chair low again.

The bell rang through the halls, and they both looked towards the door. Itachi pushed himself up and smoothed out his clothes. He fixed his hair, making sure the low point tail swung over his shoulder as usual. He gave Orochimaru a sad smile and nodded to him as students started to file in. Then Itachi left without another word, knowing Orochimaru would stop him in an attempt to convince him to be more compassionate towards himself, to let himself find happiness. Real happiness.

Once he was out in the halls, he shoved his hands into the back pockets of his jeans and made his way towards the Auto Shop garage.

“Tachi!”

He froze in the hall and swallowed thickly. He rolled his shoulders back, smoothed his features out then turned with a loving smile. “Dara..” He welcomed the explosive blond into his arms and kissed him deeply.

The kiss ended with soft breaths from them both. Deidara smiled, draping his arms over Itachi’s shoulders. “That's the man I know and love.”

“I’m sorry about last night, babe… I was just so tired.” Itachi smiled weakly. “Between classes, the garage, the dispensary, teaching here, and TA’ing. I’m just tired.”

Deidara tilted his head, brushing the backs of his fingers over Itachi’s cheeks. “My sweet man, so tired.” He pressed his body to Itachi’s, purring quietly. “Let me relieve some of your stress.” His right hand slipped down between them, groping Itachi’s groin firmly.

“A-ah!” Itachi’s eyes widened and back-peddled from Deidara. “You can’t do that here! God damn it, Deidara.” He rubbed his face and growled. “You’re going to get me fucking fired!”

Deidara narrowed his eyes into a glare. “I’m eighteen, Itachi. It doesn’t fucking matter.”

“It matters. You’re still a student here, and I am a faculty member. I shouldn’t have even kissed you!” Itachi groaned, looking away.

His hands clenched into fists at his sides, and he closed the gap between them again. “Itachi Uchiha, you better clean up your fucking act. You were never this paranoid before little..” Deidara sneered. “Come over after school.” He tilted his head. “Take me home, actually.”

“I..” Itachi frowned, looking into hostile cornflower blue eyes. “I can’t, Dara. I have to take Naruto home after school.”

“You… WHAT?” Deidara screeched. “He can go home with someone else!”

Itachi knit his brows. “I’m not doing this with you again.” He shook his head. He turned from Deidara and walked away, heading to the auto class.

Working his jaw, Deidara glared at Itachi’s back. He was going to ruin Naruto. One way or another. He didn’t care anymore. That fucking kid was destroying his god damn life, and he was done with it.

“Speak of the little slut..” Deidara sneered when he heard Naruto’s bright laughter fill the hall behind him.

He turned, narrowed his eyes and smirked. Deidara walked down the hall, and as he passed Naruto, he checked him so hard the smaller kid slammed into the lockers harsh enough to cause his head to bounce off the metal with a worrying clang sound.

*

Itachi exhaled a plume of smoke, flicking ash from a spliff as he leaned back on his motorcycle, staring up at the clouds floating above him. He was waiting for Naruto. Madara didn’t want him getting a ride home with Sasuke, and whoever would be driving him. And Itachi refused to let Zetsu pick him up. Kiba had some club activities right after school and couldn’t offer Naruto a ride. So, Itachi said he’d do it.

His only concern was Deidara. His boyfriend was still in school, doing some after school thing. And the last thing Itachi needed was Deidara seeing him giving Naruto a ride on his motorcycle.

Naruto’s cheerful giggle rang through the parking lot outside the school. Itachi smiled to himself and looked for the small blond. Though when he spotted the younger boy, he frowned. Why was he walking deeper into the parking lot with Neji?

“Naruto!” Itachi sat up on his bike, straddled the seat, and leaned forward on the handlebars.

Blue eyes scanned for who had called his name. His eyes narrowed when he saw Itachi. He rolled his eyes and sighed. “One sec, Neji…” He jogged over to Itachi and crossed his arms over his chest. “What?”

Itachi lifted a brow and held out his extra full cover helmet with a visor. “Get on. We’re going home.”

“Uh, no.” Naruto laughed and pushed the helmet back towards Itachi. “I’m going over to Neji’s.”

“Like hell, you are.” He growled low. “Get on the bike, Naruto.”

Naruto’s brow creased into a frown, and he shook his head. “Would you chill out? He’s one of my tutors. And this is one of the days he doesn’t have to be at swim practice. No one does.” Naruto lifted a shoulder and looked back at Neji.

“No one does? Ah..right.. you made the swim team.” Itachi smiled and lowered the helmet. “I forgot.” He shook his head and sat back in a more relaxed state. “Sorry for my irritation. I’ve sort of gotten… protective of you cause of-..” Itachi went quiet when he saw Deidara coming towards them.

Naruto glanced at Deidara, and his eyes widened. “I gotta go.. See ya, Itachi.” He turned and ran almost full speed back to Neji, nearly slamming into the taller teen. “Let’s go. Now, please.”

“Alright, get in.” Neji made a face, briefly looking back at Deidara and Itachi. “Isn’t that the guy who shoved you into the lockers earlier today?”

“Mhm… come on…” Naruto seated himself into Neji’s car and closed the door, wrenching his backpack off and hurled it into the back before he buckled up. The side of his head still fucking hurt from it being rammed into metal lockers. Was he bruised from it? To some degree.

Neji got into the driver’s side and looked at Naruto. “Do I need to be concerned? Should we report him to the principle?”

“No. Just go.” Naruto grimaced and looked out the window. Watching Deidara with Itachi.

The whole thing vexed Neji. He could feel something brewing but couldn’t place what it was. Deidara seemed like he was escalating and was going to become an unerringly malevolent bully to Naruto. But something else was going on with the cute blond. He seemed distracted and twitchy. Like something was troubling him. But, Naruto wasn’t confiding in anyone. Neji had even talked to Shikamaru about it. He fellow genius was at a disadvantage as well.

With a sigh, Neji started the car and left the school parking lot, headed to his house.

As they drove to Neji’s, he peeped at the blond in the passenger seat and sighed. “So..”

Naruto blinked and looked at Neji, smiling softly. “Hm?”

“Are you single? Shika said...you weren’t dating Sasuke.” Neji shrugged and looked back at the road. “But, clearly, he was mistaken. Because Sasuke attacked him.”

“Oh…” Naruto looked down and sighed, fidgeting with the button that controlled his window. “Uhm…”

Neji glanced at Naruto before merging lanes and making a turn. “Should I have not asked?”

“Well, it’s... I mean..” Naruto huffed out a breath and laughed weakly. “I said we weren’t dating… Cause we aren’t… I want him to ask me properly, I guess?” His brow knit and he stared out his now open window. “But...I’ve been..uh.. having..some...weird feelings and stuff about someone else. So I don’t know anymore. I’m a mess.” He laughed.

“Someone else?” Neji lifted a brow. A quick flutter of hope in his chest.

Naruto nodded. “Mm. But he’s way out of my league.”

“How so?” Neji questioned if Naruto honestly thought so little of himself.

“Weeeeell… he’s..” Naruto gulped and licked his lips. “He’s older?” He winced a bit and bowed his head. “Not like.. OLD older. Just… He… I think he’s like.. twenty-nine or something?”

“That is significantly older than you, Naruto. You’re a freshman, yes? Have you turned fifteen yet?”

Naruto pouted and his drooped head lower. “In October…”

“And you’re attracted to a man fifteen years older than you?” Neji was dumbstruck, stealing another glimpse at the blond while trying to watch the road.

“Ugh.. yes..” Naruto groaned and flopped his head back against the headrest, closing his eyes. “The fuck is wrong with me..”

“Is he a teacher or faculty?” It was sort of a benumbing feeling that Naruto liked someone so much older than himself. It stung Neji's hurt. He and Shikamaru couldn’t compete against Sasuke and an older, experienced man.

Ruminating on what he just said, Naruto peeked at Neji. “Are you grossed out…?” He anxiously threw his gaze down at his hands, resting in his lap. “No..he’s...he’s a family friend..”

If the man Naruto was crushing on was a family friend, and he was twenty-nine, who the hell could he be? Clearly one of the motorcycle club guys. Itachi was nineteen, so it wasn’t him. That gave Neji some hope. Neither Obito or Shisui were that age either. While Neji wasn’t sure who all was in the club, his fingers began to clutch his steering wheel rigidly. Naruto couldn’t possibly mean that tattooed, creepy, pale green-eyed guy that was always with Madara, could he?

Neji glanced at Naruto, the guy appeared to be bad news. Sure they all had tattoos and piercings, especially those two, Nagato and Yahiko. But they didn’t look half as formidable and intimidating as that one guy, and Madara.

“No, not all. No judgement or disgust coming from me.” He smiled dubiously. “Does… does he know you like him?”

Naruto’s eyes widened, and he inhaled in a harsh breath. “God, I hope not. I’m pretty sure all hell would break loose.” He slumped lower into his seat, mumbling. “Can we...change the subject or something..?”

“Of course, my apologies. I shouldn’t have pushed.”

“Nah. No worries, dude..” He smoothed his fingers through his unruly blond hair.

The car fell silent after that. Each boy lost in their thoughts. Neji wondering why Naruto would be interested in an older man. Why hadn’t Sasuke formally, properly, asked him out?

Naruto was obsessing over Zetsu. Why was he having wet dreams about the guy? Why couldn’t he stop staring at him every time he saw him? Why did he touch himself in the shower when he thought about those penetrating chartreuse eyes boring into his very soul?

“We’re here..” Neji spoke quietly, watching the smaller teen in his entirely zoned out state.

“Hm?” Naruto blinked and looked out the windshield. His mouth dropping open. “Holy..shit.. Your...ho-house? Is fucking amazing.” He stumbled out of the car and stared at the massive layout in front of him. “Is it the original buildings? Or...did, your family, just have a thing for Edo period homes?”

Neji chortled as he got out of his car and locked it with a press of a button. “It’s been in the Hyūga family for generations. It’s the original architecture.”

“Well, it’s..beautiful.” Naruto smiled up at Neji. “Will you give me a full tour?”

“You want a tour of my home?” Neji laughed softly, his smile brightening. “I’d be happy to show you around.” He twirled his keys around a finger and into his palm before pocketing them. Then he held out his hand to Naruto, nodding towards his house. “Come on.”

Naruto looked at the offered hand, a blush dusting over his cheeks. He slipped his hand in Neji’s. It was kind of surprising to Neji. He hadn’t expected the other boy to accept his hand.

So, with an imperceptibly livelier smile, Neji walked with Naruto hand in hand, up the steps to his home.

The tour of the entire grounds took about an hour. Apparently, the Hyuuga family even had a Dojo on its property. Along with many other great things for martial arts and exercise.

Naruto had been like a child seeing Disney World for the first time. Neji had enjoyed every second of it. He had pride in his home, but Naruto had given him an extra dose of it.

“What’re you doing, faggot?”

Neji and Naruto turned around. Naruto looked appalled at being openly called such a hateful slur. And to see it was the ostensibly soft-spoken girl from his English class was disturbing. Had she indeed called them that?

“Hinata…” Neji bit out bitterly. His fingers slipping from Naruto’s, their hand-holding cut off unceremoniously.

Hinata clicked her tongue and crossed her arms under her chest, the ample bosom seeming to weigh her arms down slightly. She looked at Naruto and lifted a brow. “Don’t tell me you’re a cock guzzler, too?”

Stupor rocked through Naruto. He’d never heard someone talk as obscene as Hinata was at that moment. Then he realized she hadn’t called him the slur. No, she’d called her own cousin that.

“I was giving, Naruto, a tour of our home.” Neji stood tall, his chin tilted up.

Hinata rolled her eyes. “Whatever.” She eyed Naruto with a sneer. “Does Kiba know you’re..into dudes?”

“HAH!?” Naruto’s eyes widened, and he threw his arms out in a confused T-pose. “Kiba’s bi-sexual!”

“He is?” Her nose crinkled, and she looked away in deliberation. “I can change that.” She smiled felicitously to herself and looked at Naruto. “You’re a bad influence.” She raked her gaze over the blond. “Though..” Hinata sauntered to Naruto, her arms draped over Naruto’s shoulders, and she pressed her breasts to his chest. “I’m sure I can make you a better influence.” She batted her eyes at him and bit her lip.

Naruto looked like he was about to throw up on Hinata. He looked positively green. He took hold of her wrists with his index fingers and thumbs, not wanting to touch her more than he had to, and released her arms from him while shoving her firmly from his person.

“Listen up, bigot-y bitch.” He inclined forward, hands on his hips, so he didn’t punch her. “Kiba can do whatever and whomever he fucking wants. Also, Neji isn’t a faggot. Well..” he glanced at Neji and winked. “He is gay. But, he’s certainly not someone to be insulted by your closed-minded, discriminatory BULLSHIT.” He advanced, getting in her face and gnarred low. “Do not TEST me, cunt. I’ll wreck your life.”

Hinata looked up at Naruto as he gutted her with his words. Her lips parted in shock, pale eyes reflecting her rude awakening. She let out a quick breath once Naruto was done and moaned softly. “Oh.. you are definitely more than I thought.” She licked her lips before kissing Naruto right on the mouth. It was a brief kiss but held all the intent she had. “I’m gonna have fun with you.” She hummed before she turned on her heel, her lengthy hair flipped enough to brush Naruto’s face. And she sauntered off.

“I…” Naruto stood there, flabbergasted. “What just happened?”

“Hinata.” Neji sighed and looked away. “I apologize. She is…” He rubbed the back of his neck. “Well.. there’s no medication to fix her disorder, I’m afraid.” He laughed.

“I feel like I just got violated and poisoned…” Naruto made a face, she even stuck her tongue in his mouth.

Neji grimaced. “Let’s go to the kitchen and get some drinks.” He touched Naruto’s shoulder to get his attention to follow him to the kitchen.

*

Kiba’s Jeep pulled up to the Uchiha house, and he sat back in his seat, looking at his passengers.

“Aren’t you fifteen?” Sakura leaned forward between the seats, partially blocking Sasuke from Kiba’s sight. “I mean… tots thanks for the ride and all. But isn’t it illegal?”

Kiba snorted, then grinned at the pink-haired girl. “Nah, I have my license.” He shrugged. “My mom filled out all of the paperwork so that I could get it a few years early. Since I work for my family’s vet hospital, and I have to drive animals sometimes.”

“That’s so cool!” She looked at Sasuke who was half out of the vehicle already. “Isn’t that cool Sasuke?”

“Hn…” Sasuke huffed and slammed the door behind him, headed or the front door. He wanted to see Naruto. He knew Itachi got to take him home after school. And he wasn’t thrilled about it.

Sasuke walked into the house, not waiting for the other two before closing the door. He went to the kitchen to get a soda, chucking his school bag into a couch on his way. It was a bonus that it happened to land straight into Shisui and Obito who were stoned, yet again, and curled up together like two human-sized black labradors. When he heard the guys groan and whine he chuckled. Satisfied with himself.

He opened the fridge to grab a drink. As he closed it his phone buzzed. “What the fuck…” Sure, he was hoping it was Naruto and that Itachi had fucked up. And Naruto needed Sasuke to go save him.

Captain Asshole: We need to discuss your skills.

Sasuke sneered. Of course, that fucker, Gaara, is the one who texted him. It wasn't a question that he put Gaara in his phone under the name, Captain Asshole. He wholly meant it.

Sasuke: The fuck you mean?

Captain Asshole: If you want to be one of our best players, you’re going to need more practice.

Sasuke: That’s bullshit!

Captain Asshole: If you’re agreeable with Kiba being the other star player, that’s fine.

Sasuke: ...pure bullshit.

Captain Asshole: I was going to offer morning practices.

Sasuke: You want to help me?

Captain Asshole: You have the potential to be a star player.

Sighing dejectedly, Sasuke stared at his phone. He could do it, he could voluntarily let his asshole of a Rugby Captain personally train him, so he was a more skilled player. But did he really want to? Then again, if he let the star Rugby Captain teach him, he’d unquestionably be better than Kiba. And he fucking despised that guy.

Sasuke: Fine. What time?

Captain Asshole: 6

Sasuke: Fuck, what the hell!?

Captain Asshole: 6 or not at all.

Sasuke: FINE. See you tomorrow.

*

Naruto looked up from his phone when Neji came back into his room. He smiled at the quiet, older boy. It was uncanny seeing how different Neji was without Shikamaru. It reminded him of Obito and Shisui. Together, they were like a force of hilarious nature. But, separate, they became more withdrawn, a bit skittish, and increasingly resolved. He wondered if he and Kiba were like them. He was sceptical about it, as he wanted a similar friendship.

“What’re you thinking about?” Neji tipped his head, some of his long hair slid over his shoulder.

A delicate smile brightened Naruto’s expression, “Huh? Oh.. just.. it’s nothing.”

“It’s clearly not nothing.”

“I was just thinking how close you and Shika are… It reminds me of my.. well... Shisui and Obito.”

“Aren’t they your cousins?”

“Eh.. well... I mean.. yeah.. now. I guess.”

Neji raised an eyebrow. “You guess? Are you not Madara’s son?”

“I…” Naruto swallowed and nodded.

“Then, they are your family.” He smiled kindly.

“Heh..” Naruto looked down. “Thanks, Neji..”

Naruto’s phone lit up, and he looked down to see a message from Gaara, thanking him for the advice he’d given. He smiled gloomily to himself and sighed.

“Now what?” Neji eyed the other.

“Nothing, someone just thanked me for some advice I’d given.” He shrugged. “No biggy..”

Neji’s eyebrow arched again. “Uh-huh. You just look sad, and sigh in dismay when someone thanks you for being a good friend?”

“It’s not that… It’s just..”

“Sasuke, again?” He watched Naruto. “Or is it that man you talked about?”

Naruto stiffened and looked at Neji. “B-both I guess?”

“Hm. Why not ask Sasuke out, yourself?” He didn’t want to give advice. He liked Naruto. It simply wasn’t in his nature to try and force someone to choose him. “There’s nothing I can suggest when it comes to the man. Aside from staying away from him. Cause, if he’s willing to date a high school student, then he’s not a good guy.”

With a groan, Naruto flopped back on Neji’s bed. “It’s not that easy! He fucked someone, that night…” Naruto frowned and rolled onto his side and curled up. “And that man… is a good guy.” He closed his eyes. “He’s really nice to me. He’s there for me when I need someone.”

Neji smiled when Naruto fell back on his bed. The blond was adorable. Neji wanted to do everything with him. From holding him to kissing him to taking him to the movies. “Sasuke’s an idiot. So just forget about him.” Neji made his way to the bed and Naruto, sitting behind him, and stroking his fingers through his hair. “I’m glad the man is there for you. But, I worry… An adult isn’t the right kind of guy you want or need, Naruto. You’re too young to date someone that much older than you.”

The soothing caress of Neji’s slender fingers through his hair made Naruto almost purr. It was peaceful and reassuring. Something he hadn’t realized he genuinely needed. He thought last night was enough. Was he still so touched starved? He couldn’t help but roll over into Neji’s thigh and hip, nestling his head into the other’s hand.

“Do you have any idea how adorable you are?” Neji chuckled, smiling down at Naruto as the other curled against his leg. His fingers traced down the side of Naruto’s face, the tips grazing over one exquisitely flushed cheek. “Your blush is stunning…” He murmured it before he realized he’d said it. But once it was out, it was out. His eyes widened, and he felt his stomach drop out his ass from anxiety.

Naruto’s gaze lifted to Neji’s as his shoulders raised. “Re-really?” A meagre giggle left him, he proceeded to hide his face in Neji’s hip.

_Oh god…_ Neji wasn’t sure how much of the charming boy he could take before he did something outrageously stupid. Like kiss the guy.

“Neji!”

Both boys turned their heads towards Neji’s open door, by order of his Uncle.

“Naruto’s ride is here to take him home!”

Naruto blinked and looked at Neji as he sat up fully. “My ride..? But I didn’t…”

“Naruto! Come on, bud. Time to go home.”

Zetsu’s voice drifted up to Naruto, and the blond sucked in a short breath. He glanced at Neji and hurried off the bed. He collected up his books and notebooks from their tutoring and rammed them into his bag haphazardly.

“Coming!” Naruto called out as he hurried to the door and then stopped to make sure Neji was going to walk him down. He was freaked out that Hinata might intercept him and do something naughtier than a few hours ago.

Neji accompanied Naruto out of his room and down to the entrance of his home. He saw his Uncle stood with Hinata and a rather tall tattooed man in a leather jacket. He swallowed and glanced at Naruto, seeing the blond’s eyes light up like a blaze had been ignited in him upon seeing the tall man with pale green-yellow eyes. _Holy shit, I was right. That’s the man Naruto likes…_

“There you are.” Zetsu grinned when he saw the bouncing blond. “Your dad told me to drop by and grab you on my way home.”

Naruto practically sprang at Zetsu but caught himself by turning around and hugging onto Neji. He beamed up at the taller boy. “I’ll see you at school, yeah?”

A small ‘oof’ left Neji as he caught Naruto in the hug. A blush powdered his pale cheeks, and he smiled gently at the boy in his arms. “Of course..” He inclined his forehead to Naruto’s. “Text me when you get home safe, okay?” He let go of the other.

“Yay!” Naruto smiled gaily when Neji said he’d see him at school. When he felt his forehead pressed to his own, he giggled. “Will do.” He stepped back, turned, and bounced to Zetsu. “Let’s go!” He glanced back at Neji and gave a tiny wave.

The two left the house together. And once the door shut behind them, Naruto hugged himself to Zetsu’s arm and grinned up at him. “I’m glad it’s you who is picking me up.”

Zetsu glanced down and smirked. “Yeah? Why’s that?” He licked his bottom lip, his shoulders beginning to unwind from the tension riddled posture he’d held while at the house. He wondered if Naruto could tell, and why.

“Cause...you’re like..” Naruto shifted his backpack on his other shoulder and looked away. “My favourite person..”

“E-eh?” Zetsu tripped on air. He caught himself just barely and ignored the light blush that settled on his cheeks. The hell was wrong with him!? “I’m your favourite person?” He swallowed with difficulty like there was a rubber ball lodged in his throat.

Naruto hugged his arm more and sighed. “Yeah. I feel like I can be me around you. I don’t gotta worry about anything or anyone. I’m with Zetsu.” He beamed up at the large man. “You make me happy.”

Zetsu pulled his arm from Naruto and guided him to his Harley glistening in the darkening sunset. “G-get on.” He cleared his throat, grabbed the helmet for Naruto and popped it on his head perhaps a bit too firmly.

What was this kid doing to him? Zetsu pulled on his own helmet and sat on the biker, kick-starting it. He made sure Naruto had a good hugged grip around his torso as he backed out of the driveway. Once they were facing the right direction, he mumbled a quiet ‘hold tight’ and drove off. The rumble of his bike making it impossible for any kind of conversation. Which he was perpetually grateful for.

Naruto hugged close to Zetsu’s back as they rode through the town, headed for home. He closed his eyes, resting the side of his head against Zetsu. His fingers curled into the front of the other’s shirt. The more he was around the man, the more he couldn’t deny how he felt. He wasn't sure if it was the weird-ass make out dream he had about the other. Or if the dream was just the result of something that had been growing inside of him.

He still couldn’t believe he used to be afraid of the guy. Zetsu was practically the sweetest man he knew, next to his father. The two of them pretty much spoiled him rotten and catered to him almost entirely. How could Naruto not adore the both of them? Which was why he felt doubly miserable over the fact that he was crushing on his father’s best friend. His fingers curled tighter into Zetsu’s shirt, and he sniffled some. He was such a jerk. God damn hormones…

*

The moment Naruto made it through the front door, he was slammed to the floor by Kiba. The guy had been waiting for him since he had arrived at Naruto’s house. He hung out with Sakura and Sasuke. Not something he really wanted to do. And Madara hadn’t seemed to give any of them any thought. Particularly Kiba.

But, that could just be all in Kiba’s head because his little heart was super crushed. Madara had taken his massive biker boot and stomped the thing. He ground it into the dirt when he was making them all dinner and had asked them if they had any love interests. Sasuke said he was just into Naruto, which made Madara smack him in the head with a spatula. Sakura said there was someone she was interested in, but that she didn’t have a chance in Hell with them.

When Kiba hadn’t answered, Madara pointed the spatula at him and pressed the issue. So, he told his heart’s desire about Hinata and how she wanted to date him. And Madara fucking encouraged him to go out with her. It was like the final straw that broke the camel’s back. It took everything in Kiba to not choke on a sob of pain and to keep his shit together.

So, yeah, he was more than happy to see his best friend.

“Christ on a cracker, Kiba!” Naruto laughed as he was tackled, sprawled out on the floor with Kiba on top of him.

Zetsu twitched like he was about to snatch the rough, rowdy boy off Naruto and chuck him out a window. He steeled himself though and forced a light chuckle out. “I’m gonna go see your dad, Naruto.” He nodded to the blond boy on the floor, being nuzzled like his dog hadn't seen him in days.

Following behind Kiba at a snail’s pace was Sasuke. As he entered the foyer, Zetsu walked past him. He inadvertently flinched away from the man, glancing up at him. But, Zetsu didn’t even acknowledge he was there and continued on without a word. Sasuke watched him walk further into the house stiffly, brow creased. Something was on the man’s mind.

Sasuke turned to see Naruto on the floor with Kiba atop him. “Fuck’s sake, Kiba… Get the fuck off of him.” He rolled his eyes, sneering a bit as he grabbed the back of Kiba’s shirt, yanking him off the small blond.

Kiba gave a puppy-like whine as he plucked from his friend. “You’re such a downer!” He growled at Sasuke and shoved him away. “I’m thirsty.” He spoke brusquely at the emo-looking boy before stomping to the kitchen. “YOU OWE ME BEST FRIEND TIME, NARU!” Was his parting demand.

“Hn..” Sasuke held out a hand for Naruto to take. “Come on.” He helped the other up, slid his other arm around Naruto’s waist and pulled him close. “Where were you?” He said in an undertone, their faces close as he studied the other, looking for something.

As he was helped to his feet, Naruto found himself held close to Sasuke. He stared into searching unfading, inky depths. It always surprised Naruto how Sasuke had dispassionate stare, while Itachi had a benevolent gaze. “Huh?” He hesitated, the strange daze the other had put him in faltered. “I..” His brows furrowed. “I was at Neji’s for tutoring.”

Sasuke tilted his head while he scanned Naruto’s face for some sign of a lie and found none. His expression softened, and he nuzzled the other. “I’m sorry Zetsu had to pick you up. As soon as I have my license, I’ll take you wherever you need to be.” His arm constricted around Naruto’s waist in a predacious manner.

“Uhm…” Naruto looked askance and extracted himself from Sasuke. He patted the other’s chest. “I prefer to have Zetsu driving me. Thanks, but no thanks.” His nose wrinkled as he walked past the other boy.

Sasuke gave an exasperated sigh as he followed Naruto. “Don’t be like that. You don’t understand what happened.”

“Oh, I’m very clear about what happened. Did you kick him out after you were done fucking him? Considering he didn’t have breakfast with us.”

Sasuke grimaced and shook his head. “It’s not what you think.”

“Bullshit.”

“I was watching porn!” Sasuke blurted out. He swallowed and halted. He couldn’t believe the excuse he chose was porn, of all things. But, there it was. There was no backpedalling.

Naruto froze, his backpack hit the floor with a thump. “P-porn…” He squinted in doubt.

“Yeah.” Sasuke gave a suffering shrug, cast his gaze to the side and scratched the back of his head. “I was watching porn.”

“I don’t believe you.” Naruto sniffed indignantly. He snatched his bag from the floor and continued into the house.

Sasuke heaved an incredulous breath. “Wha..what?”

“I. Don’t. Believe. YOU.” Naruto hissed out.

“B-but... I.. u-ugh..?” Sasuke held his hands out, palms up, in mass confusion. His features contorted as he tried to figure out how he could convince the other. He growled and grabbed out his phone. He did watch porn, usually when he was hard up and didn’t have someone on the side to satiate him. So, he did a quick search for the one he watched the most, hit play, and turned the screen to face Naruto. The sounds of two men fucking hard filled the foyer.

Naruto’s eyes widened to the size of saucers as his jaw dropped. He stared at the porn video playing. His cheeks burning a lively red as he squeaked and took off to the kitchen.

“Hn,” Sasuke smirked, bringing the phone back to himself and cutting the video off. That would silence Naruto thinking he had been fucking someone in his room the previous night. He almost dusted off his shoulder.

An unpropitious chuckle came from beside Sasuke, frightening him. “Look at you, twisting things in your favour.”

“I thought you were looking for my Uncle.”

“I found him.” Zetsu leaned against the archway to the living room. “He’s brooding.” He shrugged nonchalantly.

Sasuke’s lip curled. “You’re a scummy piece of shit, ya know that?”

“Perhaps.” He gave another one-shoulder shrug, shifted from the wall, and loomed over Sasuke. “Yet, to a certain happy-go-lucky boy, I’m practically a god,” Zetsu smirked as he bent to Sasuke’s eye level. “You’re just a horny sex fiend who won’t commit.”

Sasuke’s face twisted into one of deranged hatred. “Listen here you fucking, vile, disgusting, child fu-..”

“There you are!” Naruto gave a lop-sided grin until he noticed the awkward vibe in the room. “...what’s going on?”

Zetsu straightened and tousled Sasuke’s hair. “I was telling little Sasuke here that he’ll be taking his driver’s permit test soon.”

“Really? Well.. good luck, Sasuke.” Naruto forced a smile.

The way Sasuke clenched his jaw made the joint pop audibly. “Thanks.” He smacked Zetsu’s hand off his head, viciously.

Zetsu had nought a reaction to the sharp slap to his hand, the tattoo’s adorning it made the instant redness hidden from visible sight. “As for you, Naru.” His lips pulled into a toothy smile. “Madara and I will be teaching you to drive!”

“HAH!? REALLY!?!” Naruto bounced in place, clapping his hands excitedly. “KIBA!!! DID YOU HEAR THAT!?!”

Sasuke glared up at Zetsu who simply winked at him, that shit-eating grin still firmly in place. His upper lip curled in disgust and shoved past Zetsu. He had better things to do than be around that bastard and a salty Naruto. He wasn’t sure how he was going to fix things with the blond, but he desperately wanted to.

As Sasuke went up the stairs, he had to stop because Itachi was on his way down with a few bags. “The fuck? Where you going?”

Itachi grunted. “To Osaka with mom…” He continued down the stairs as Sasuke backed up and made way for him.

“Seriously? How long this time?”

Itachi shrugged. “I took a week off school and work. So hopefully no longer than that.” He dropped his duffel by the front door and sat down his backpack atop it.

“You’re leaving..?” Naruto blinked. “Why?”

“My mother likes taking trips to Osaka. Mainly for the spa’s there.” He paused, questioning if Naruto would miss him as much as he’d miss the blond. “I’m the one who always ends up taking her.”

Zetsu nodded. “Fugaku is too busy at the precinct to realistically take time off.”

“Sure.” Itachi rolled his eyes with a grieved sigh.

“Precinct?” Naruto looked at Itachi and Sasuke. “Your dad’s a cop?”

The brother’s nodded solemnly like it pained them to admit their father was an officer of the law.

Zetsu snorted at the boys’ pathetic nods. “He’s actually a detective there.”

“Anyway…” Itachi interrupted as he went to Naruto. “Can I get a ‘see ya later’ hug?” He offered a hesitant smile, his arms open and waiting.

“Of course!” Naruto latched onto the big brother and sighed. “Imma miss you… even though you’re kind of a jerk.” He nuzzled the older boy’s chest. “Keep in touch, yeah?”

Itachi felt a wash of relief that Naruto had forgiven him, at least it seemed like he had. He hugged the boy back tightly, pressing his lips to the top of his head in a kiss. “Mm… I promise. It’s only a week. I’ll be back before you know it.”

“You better.” He smiled up at him after his head was kissed. “Be safe and all that.” Naruto gave one final squeeze before he stepped back.

“Will do.” Itachi winked at Naruto. “See ya guys in a week.” He gave a nod to Zetsu, patted his brother on the shoulder, grabbed his things, and left the house with an indolent walk.

He walked down the steps to his car in the driveway. Mikoto seated impassively in the passenger seat, staring out her window, at the woods surrounding Madara’s place. Itachi carelessly threw his bags in the trunk with his mother’s. Slammed it closed and planted himself in the driver’s seat.

“Ready?” He glanced at her as he started the car, revving the engine slightly.

Mikoto's full lips gracefully pulled into a loving smile. “Mhm.” She leaned over, her hand squeezed Itachi’s thigh. “I can’t wait to have you all to myself again.”

Her other hand caressed the side of his face, pulling him near as she closed the space between them. Mikoto kissed him deeply, tilting her head as her tongue snaked its way into her eldest son’s mouth with a wanton moan. The hand on Itachi’s thigh gravitating to his groin, giving it a thorough grope.

The kiss broke slowly, she licked his lips and purred. “Let’s go, honey.”

\------

A/N: Yeah... so.. THAT is a thing. Been waiting to drop that bomb on y'all. Heh Hope you enjoyed this chapter. Sorry it took so long to come out. Recovering from Con and a bout of depression really slowed things down. I apologize.

Please hit the kudo's if you haven't yet, I really do appreciate it. I hope you've left comments as I love reading them. Sorry I haven't been responding. Like I said.. things are just weird for me right now.

Hope you're all doing well. My tired ass is going to bed. G'night everyone.


End file.
